Robin Hood: Fighting for Freedom
by ivory-sword
Summary: After her family is sentenced to hang for a crime they didn't commit, Lady Ivy seeks the help of Robin Hood and his friends. Determined to save her family, Ivy finds herself caught up in the conflicts of Nottingham where everything she knows changes.
1. Part One: Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story takes place a year after Robin returns to Nottingham.**

_Leicestershire, England 1193_

Hoof beats thundered over the frozen ground as two white horses drove forward in a frantic gallop. The carriage rattled loudly and threatened to tip onto its side as it took a bend in the road. Three passengers sat huddled together, jostled by each other's shoulders as the carriage took another sharp turn. Suddenly the night was lit up by an orange glow. The driver pulled up on the reins, and the passengers leapt from the carriage, crying out in dismay. An angry mob stood before a burning manor house. The flames ate hungrily at the window frames, and the weakened timber beams collapsed, bringing the roof with them. Ivy's eyes burned with the heat of the flames as she watched her home burn before her eyes.

A tall man wearing the crest of Leicestershire's sheriff stepped forward from the crowd. "Lord and Lady Palfrey, I have an order to arrest you in the name of the Sheriff for high treason against your country and your people." A group of armed guards surrounded Ivy and her parents. "Evidence has been found to link you to the recent crimes against the Sheriff and Leicestershire."

"No, lies, all of it lies!" the man cried out.

"Then where were you on the night of November the second when the Sheriff's life was threatened? We have it on good authority that you were seen in Shrewsbury that night, speaking with known enemies to the Sheriff."

"That wasn't me, I swear it! I was in Nottingham visiting my sister!" The guards ignored his pleas, clapping irons on both his and his wife's wrists.

"He's telling the truth!" Ivy cried out, shoving a guard away from her as he tried to restrain her. "Our family has always had Leicester's best interests in mind. My father would never plot with the Sheriff's enemies!"

"Quiet you! You speak out of turn," one of the guards growled at her, raising a hand to slap her cheek. Ivy was ready for the blow, however, and as the guard's hand descended, she drew a small knife from her belt and stabbed it into the man's arm. He let out a cry of pain though the blade hardly pierced the skin.

"Get her! She will hang with her family!"

"Run, Ivy, get help! Keep yourself safe!" her parents called to her as they were dragged into a carriage. The townspeople cheered, raising their torches in the air as they watched the traitors go to their deaths. The burning manor lit up their angry faces and cast cruel shadows across the ground.

Ivy ducked under the guards' outstretched arms, darting through the mob and toward the abandoned carriage. The horses were unsettled by the fire, half rearing as the flames sizzled against the cold night. Ivy unhitched one of the horses as quickly as she could, sliding onto his back and pulling him around to face the crowd.

"You will pay for your crimes against my family!" she shouted. Kicking the horse in the sides, she sent him galloped madly into the darkness, not looking back until the night had swallowed the orange glow of the fire. She slowed the horse, wondering which way to turn. The road ahead of her led to Nottinghamshire. Perhaps there she could find justice. Deliberating, she urged the horse forward, plunging headfirst into the night.

…

The wind was blowing fiercely against the trees, sending a haunting whistle through the spaces between the trunks. A small carriage rattled quietly down the road, its ornate curtains drawn shut against the winter chill. The two black horses that pulled it held their heads high, golden tassels falling across their forelocks. Blinders kept their vision limited, but the sounds of the wind unsettled them and they kept their ears perked for any other noises out of place in the forest. Despite their attention, they failed to notice a small band of men and one woman fanning out along the edge of the road, hidden safely behind undergrowth. The driver's eyes were set straight ahead, his scarf pulled up around his ears. His teeth chattered, and his thoughts were solely on his frozen hands. He did not notice as six people, each armed with a weapon, stepped out from the cover of the woods. He did not pull up on the reins until one man stepped boldly out into the middle of the road. The horses threw up their heads, snorting in surprise, and the driver drew hastily back on the reins.

"What do you mean, stopping in the road like that?" the driver asked.

"What is the hold up?" came a voice from inside the carriage. A small, plump man with fine clothes stuck his head out of the carriage window. His eyes met with a giant of a man holding a thick quarterstaff. He jumped, hitting his head on the door of the carriage. "What is the meaning of this?" he fairly squeaked.

The man in the middle of the road spoke first, his face set in a smile. "I am Robin Hood, and we are here to relieve you of your money."

"What is this? You're robbing me?" The man was quite flustered how, his cheeks turning red. "How dare you!"

"It looks as if you get plenty to eat while families are out there starving. You can spare a little of your wealth to help them. Little John, would you like to do the honors?"

The big man stepped forward, wrenching open the carriage door. "You can either get out yourself or I can do it for you."

The man needed no telling twice. He leapt from the carriage with surprising quickness and shuffled away from Little John.

A few minutes later the carriage rattled on down the road, considerably lighter than it had been before. "This will be enough to feed all of Locksley for a week," Robin said to his friends, showing them the contents of the small chest they had taken. "Let's get this evened out and distributed before nightfall." They turned to leave the road, but Robin hesitated, turning back to look into the distance. "Quick, I hear a horse." They turned and ran noiselessly into the cover of the trees, hiding themselves behind bushes and trees to watch the oncoming horse.

A white horse came into sight, cantering raggedly down the road. The rider was slumped over in the saddle, looking half frozen. A dark cloak was pulled over him, hiding his features, however, the horse was richly adorned, and the rider's boots looked finely made.

"We've got ourselves a bonus," one of Robin's men said, grinning.

"Wait a moment, Allan," Robin said, putting out an arm. He waited as the rider drew nearer before motioning for his gang to spread out among the trees. "Let me go out alone." Robin slid from the trees and halted in the middle of the road once more. "Halt!" he cried out. The rider jolted in the saddle, hauling up on the reins in surprise. The white horse reared, eyes rolling in fear. Robin stood unmoving before the traveler. "There's a price to pay for traveling through this forest. A little gold to feed the poor is all my men and I ask."

He could not see the rider's features from under the cloak, but as he waited, the rider tossed the hood back. Robin blinked in surprise. He had not been expecting a girl to be traveling alone. She sat glaring defiantly down at him, her pale face drained of all color in the winter cold. Piercing blue eyes were set off by long lashes, and her face was framed by a mane of curly, chestnut hair.

"I have nothing to give but the clothes on my back," she said, her voice steady.

"What are you doing all alone out here?" Robin asked. "It's not safe for a young girl."

"I can take care of myself." She put a hand on a small dagger tucked into her belt.

Robin held up his hands. "I mean you no harm."

"I was driven from my home when the villagers of Leicester burned it to the ground. My parents were arrested and have been sentenced to hang. I barely escaped with my life." She continued to glare at him, her lips set in a frown.

"I am sorry to hear that. Clearly you are one who needs help, and we might be able to give it. Where are you headed?"

The girl looked suspicious for a moment but then spoke again. "Nottingham. My father's sister lives there. I thought perhaps I could get help. Maybe the Sheriff-"

"The Sheriff gets pleasure from seeing people hang; he will be no help. Why don't you come with us? We can give you food and somewhere to sleep for the night."

"How can I trust you? And who is 'we'?"

"I am Robin Hood and these are my men." From the woods stepped the rest of his band.

"Surely not _the_ Robin Hood? I thought you were a legend." The girl's eyes glowed with interest. "They speak of you in Leicester saying that you steal from the rich to feed the poor. My father always said that he would like to meet you. Lord William Palfrey is his name."

"You say he was arrested? On what charges?" Robin asked.

The girl shook her head. "Something ridiculous. He was accused of plotting against our Sheriff, cavorting with enemies, that sort of thing. It isn't true though, none of it… But everyone believed it. They burned our home to the ground…"

"Doesn't that sound like someone we know?" Allan said, rolling his eyes toward Nottingham.

The girl suddenly noticed the one woman in Robin's band, watching her with interest. Djaq smiled, stepping forward. "Come, you look very cold. You can trust us. What is your name?"

"Ivy."

"Well, Lady Ivy-" Robin started.

"Just Ivy, please."

"Ivy then, welcome to Sherwood Forest. Will you permit yourself to be blindfolded while we go to the camp?" Robin asked.

"Blindfolded?" Ivy repeated doubtfully.

"Just as a precaution," Will Scarlet said, stepping forward. Ivy nodded, seeing that they meant her no harm.

"Alright." She dismounted, stumbling slightly as she put weight on her frozen legs. Robin caught her, steadying her before pulling out a cloth to tie around her head.

"Take my hand," he said softly, "and I'll take you safely there."


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden exposure to sunlight as Robin removed the blindfold. She stood at the mouth of a large cave. Climbing ivy crept all around, completely covering the entrance.

"Welcome to our camp," Robin said, holding out his arms and pulling the vines aside. "This is where we stay in the winter. And now that we're here, I'll formally introduce you to my men – and Djaq, of course." He motioned toward the olive-skinned woman with short, dark hair. "She was brought to England as a slave but after we set her free, she joined us. This is Much; we fought in the Holy Land together." Much nodded to Ivy from where he stood holding the reins of her horse. "Little John." Ivy smiled at this – Little John was anything but little. "Will Scarlet and Allan-a-Dale."

"Why do you live in the forest?" Ivy asked.

"We're outlaws," Little John replied.

"For various reasons," Will added.

"Outlaws? But you help the poor. What could be wrong with that?"

"Well, the rich we steal from don't exactly appreciate it." Robin grinned at her. "You must have heard a glorified version of the legend."

"My parents always gave freely to the poor."

"So did I, but because I helped four men escape a hanging, I was outlawed," Robin told her.

"Thanks for that," Allan put in.

"The Sheriff is corrupt. He is unjust and greedy. All of Nottingham and Locksley are suffering because of his treachery."

"Can he not be stopped?" Ivy asked.

"Not by a band of outlaws, but we do everything we can to make things difficult for him. Later today we're going to deliver the gold we intercepted to the people of Locksley."

"Can I come?" Ivy asked, wanting to be helpful.

"I don't want to get you involved. If you want to petition to the Sheriff for your family, joining us isn't going to put you in his favor," Robin warned her.

"I'll wear a cloak. No one will know me anyway." Ivy looked around at the faces. Everyone looked unsure.

"What about your aunt? Lady Palfrey?"

"I haven't seen her in years, besides, she's not poor," Ivy said distastefully, thinking of her aunt's extravagance. "She spends more gold on her dogs than the poor."

"Alright, you can come. Welcome to the gang."

…

Walking beside Robin, Much, and Will, Ivy pulled the cowl of her cloak over her head, shadowing her face. They dropped the bags of gold by the villager's houses while they worked in their fields. As they passed through the village, Ivy heard cries of joy as the people discovered the gold.

"It makes you feel so good to know that you're helping people," Ivy said, smiling at Robin. "I don't know why more people don't do it."

"They don't deserve the lives they've been given," Robin said, looking around. "I only wish I could do more for them."

As they reached the end of the lane, Ivy looked up to see a tall estate that sat a distance away from the village. She recognized the manor house – it belonged to her aunt.

"That's my aunt's manor. I should speak with her. She'll want to help my parents." Ivy turned to Robin. "Thank you for everything. I'll speak to my aunt about making a contribution to your cause. I want to somehow replay you for your kindness."

"Good luck. I hope you find a way to free your family. If you ever need our help, just come to Sherwood Forest. But I wouldn't mention to your aunt that we helped you…"

"Why not?" Ivy frowned.

"Let's just say I'm not her favorite person." Robin grimaced. "She's not fond of outlaws. I don't think she sees our cause as one worth supporting."

"I'll be careful about what I say." Ivy smiled at the others and then turned to walk down the long drive. At the door, she was faced with a lion-head knocker, meticulously polished. Lifting the ring, she let it fall, echoing throughout the manor beyond. The door was opened by a dour looking manservant who frowned upon seeing her. "I am Lady Ivlyn Palfrey. I'm here to see my aunt, Lady Martha Palfrey." Without saying anything, the manservant stepped aside, ushering her into the manor.

"Gregory, who is it?" came a voice from the next room.

Ivy stepped into a fire lit room and came face to face with Lady Palfrey. Her aunt was tall with wispy grey hair, kept tightly in a bun at the base of her neck. Her face was strangely smooth despite her age, and cold grey eyes peered out from narrow eyelids. She looked nothing like her brother, and as she greeted her niece, Ivy felt suddenly nervous.

"What are you doing here? Are you alone?" her aunt snapped.

"My parents were arrested on false charges, Aunt. They are to hang if they aren't proven innocent. The Sheriff of Leicester has accused them of plotting against him and cavorting with enemies. It isn't true though. I barely escaped with my life. You must help them." Ivy fought back tears as she thought of her mother and father locked in a cold, hard cell, awaiting their impending deaths.

"Your fool of a father always did get himself into trouble. I always told him helping the poor would land him in the Sheriff's prison."

Ivy stepped back at her aunt's response. "My father is a good man. How can you say such things?"

"I saw you from the window, Ivlyn. What were you doing with the outlaw Robin Hood?" She turned an accusatory glare on Ivy.

"They helped me when I was in need," Ivy said, returning her aunt's gaze without blinking.

"Obviously your parents failed to teach you how to behave properly."

"I-" Ivy hesitated as shouts were heard from outside the manor. "What's happening?" she asked.

Her aunt did not answer at once. Then, "The Sheriff's men come. Gregory…"

Suddenly, Ivy was seized by the manservant and dragged toward the door. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Ivy tried to fight off the man, but his grip on her arm was too tight.

"Goodbye, Ivlyn. Your fate is now in the hands of the Sheriff."

As Ivy wretched herself from the manservant's grip, she fell to the ground before a black horse. She looked up at the hooves, not two inches from her head, and got slowly to her feet. Astride the black horse sat a tall man who looked down on her with disinterest mingled with disgust. Dark hair fell short of his shoulder and cold blue eyes stared down at her. "Is this who you sent me all the way here for?" he asked Ivy's aunt. "A girl?"

"Ah, Sir Guy, a pleasure to see you. She was cavorting with Robin Hood. My manservant saw them in the forest. He overheard her say she would be coming for my help. I want no outlaw in my house."

"So, this is how you treat your family? Throw them out of your house and turn them over to the Sheriff." Ivy's hands shook with rage as she glared at her aunt. Behind her the man dismounted, taking hold of her arm and swinging her around. She glowered up at his face, loathing him at first sight. "Get your hands off me," she spat, jerking her arm away. He gripped her tighter, however, and she could not shake him off.

"Mingling with outlaws is not well received in Nottingham," he said, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk. "You should have thought about that before joining up with Hood's men."

"They offered me help when I was half frozen."

"Even still, your fate is for the Sheriff to decide." He pulled her forward. "Get on." He shoved her toward his horse. Ivy could see no way out of her predicament. She swung herself into the saddle, cringing when the man pulled himself up behind her. He kicked the horse into a gallop. Ivy resisted the urge to look back; her eyes instead turned to the forest, wishing more than ever that she had never left the cover of the trees.

Nottingham stood strongly before them, grey stone gazing ominously down at them as they passed through the gates. All around her, Ivy could see signs of the poor. Children ran barefoot through the streets and women in torn clothes sat at the side of the road, trying to sell goods. They rode on, the horse's hooves tapping rhythmically on the cobblestone path. The man pulled up on the reins when they reached the main building in the city where Ivy supposed the Sheriff resided. Swinging down from the saddle, the man offered her a hand. Ivy ignored it, leaping down without his help. A smile played around the edges of his mouth as he gripped her arm again, leading her up the stone steps and through the doorway.

"What are you going to do with me, Sir Guy, is it?" Ivy asked. "You haven't even asked me if I knew Robin Hood was an outlaw. Or has Nottingham forgotten what justice is too?"

"Your aunt isn't the only one interested in having you in custody. Earlier this morning a messenger arrived from Leicester with a note from the Sheriff. Apparently you eluded the law after injuring one of the Sheriff's guards. There's a price on your head."

"Well, hopefully the Sheriff of Nottingham will be able to tell the innocent from the guilty." Ivy cringed as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Don't count on it. The Sheriff wants Hood dead. In his eyes you're already condemned."

"Then perhaps there is no hope for liberty if leaders are too blind to tell the difference between innocence and guilt."

"You speak too freely." From his tone, Ivy could tell that she had hit a nerve. She drove on recklessly, however, determined to speak her mind.

"For what? A woman? Why should that stop me from voicing my opinions?" Ivy asked angrily, stopping. Sir Guy turned around to look at her.

"You're not in a position to speak your mind. If you are innocent and wish the Sheriff to acquit you, I would suggest you keep your mouth shut."

As they reached another set of doors, Ivy was led into a large room filled with chairs very much like a courtroom. At the front of the room sat a long table and behind it a man with short, grey hair and amused brown eyes. Two guards stood on either side of him, armed with spears.

"Ah, Robin Hood's new girl." He grinned at her, motioning for her to sit before him. "How nice of you to drop in."


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy sat down, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She saw no mercy in the Sheriff's eyes, only cold disinterest at her predicament. Sir Guy stood at her shoulder as if expecting her to jump up and make a run for it. Trying to fight off her nerves, Ivy looked straight at the Sheriff, her face blank, giving away no fear.

"Feeding the poor again, I see," the Sheriff said, a hint of scathing in his words.

"I only met Robin Hood in the woods. He offered me help. I did not know he was an outlaw. I'm not part of his band."

"But you helped him, didn't you? That's a hanging offence in Nottingham."

"I came here to seek help. My family was wrongly accused of plotting against the Sheriff of Leicester. They're due to be hanged! I did nothing wrong and neither did they. Can't you help them?" Ivy glared at the Sheriff, dislike for him growing with every second.

"Let me see, you want me to help you? Just like Robin Hood and his gang? Hmm…" He paused as if contemplating her request. "No. No, I don't think I will. I've acquired a rather strong dislike for Hood and anyone who helps him. As for your family, their problem is not mine. Take her to the dungeons, she'll hang at dawn."

Ivy stood up, clenching her fists in anger. "I see corruption has spread as far as Nottingham then."

"Call it what you like. The law is the law. And I am the law in Nottingham." He motioned for the guards to take her away. Ivy tried to fight them off, but was dragged from the room by the two burly guards.

When she was gone, Guy stepped forward. "My Lord, if you want Robin Hood, use the girl to draw him out of Sherwood Forest. Spread word that the traitor girl has been caught and is to be hanged at dawn. Hood won't be able to resist trying to save the girl. He has a weak spot for helpless people."

"Yes, yes. Good, Gisborne. I like the way you think. Send a guard to announce to Nottingham that a traitor has been caught and is to be hanged. Hood's sure to have some spy to bring back this information. Meanwhile, speak with the girl, see if she will divulge anything about Hood."

"Yes, my Lord." Guy turned to leave.

"Oh, and Gisborne, make sure Lord and Lady Palfrey hang. If their innocence were proved, our scheme would be ruined…"

Guy nodded, turning to head to the dungeon.

…

Ivy sat calmly in her cell, staring blankly out of the bars. Her worry was over her parents and not herself. She would hang at dawn and no one would be there to save her parents from the same fate. How cruel the world could be when tyrants governed the towns. She had hoped Nottingham Town would be different, but she was greatly mistaken. She blinked as she heard footsteps on the stone steps outside her cell. Sir Guy came into view along with the guard, gangling the keys as he walked toward the cell door. For a second, Ivy felt a surge of blind hope, but it disappeared when she saw the look on Guy's face. The cell door was opened and shut again as Guy came in to confront her.

"What do _you_ want?" Ivy asked scathingly.

"How far are you willing to go for your freedom as well as your family's freedom?" he asked.

"I don't trust you, so probably not very far at all," Ivy retorted, crossing her arms.

"Well, if you're not willing to bargain." He turned to leave.

"What help could you possibly offer my family and me?" He turned back, a slight smirk twisting the corner of his mouth. "Don't look at me like that. What do you want from me?"

"Tell me the whereabouts of Hood. You were seen with him in the woods, so don't try to deny it."

"I don't know. They blindfolded me when they took me to their camp," Ivy said resignedly. "Not that I would tell you anyway. I don't betray those who help me."

"So you do admit you were with Hood and his band."

"They _helped_ me. How many times do I have to say it?" Ivy stood, pacing restlessly around the small cell.

"You're going to have to give me something or else you will hang at dawn."

"I have nothing else I can possibly tell you. I watched my home burn to the ground, saw my parents dragged away to hang as traitors, nearly froze to death, and now I'm to hang for accepting help, so forgive me if I'm not in a helpful mood."

"You've got spirit, haven't you?" Ivy looked over to see Guy smiling at her. The smile did not reach his eyes, however, and Ivy only glared at him. "That's not going to help you."

"Apparently nothing is going to help me, so why don't you leave me in peace for my last hours?"

"You're not afraid to die?" His tone was flat, but Ivy saw a flicker of approval in his eyes.

"I have nothing to live for anymore. My parents will die as traitors even though they are innocent. I have no home and no friends. You tell me why I should be afraid?"

"We'll see at dawn if you still feel that way." He turned to leave, motioning for the guard to unlock the door. Ivy felt a sudden crazy urge to make a run for it. Nothing else could happen to her now; she already had a death sentence. As the door opened, Ivy leapt forward, pushing Guy aside and sprinting toward the dungeon stairs. Before she could begin to climb, however, a hand grasped her arm, ripping her backward so that she fell onto the hard, stone floor. "Not a good idea." Guy grabbed her other arm to pin her down. Ivy tried to kick him aside, but he dragged her to her feet. "You're lucky I don't deal with you now." Ivy saw a flash of silver as he drew a dagger. He brought it to her neck, pressing it none too gently against her throat. "Try that again, and I might have to." His blue eyes glinted, and Ivy knew that he would not hesitate to kill her.

"How do you live with yourself?" she asked. "To care so little for human life. How empty inside you must feel."

He blinked, caught off guard. "At least I do live." He thrust her aside, sending her tumbling back into the cell. "Lock the door."

Ivy sat back down, hands trembling despite her determination to stay strong. Her thoughts went to Robin Hood. If the man fit the legend, perhaps not all was lost. Curling up on the hard stone floor, Ivy fell into a restless sleep.

Dawn came all too quickly, rising with an orange blur that crept into the small, dingy window at the top of the dungeon cell. Ivy stirred, shivering in the cold of the morning. She turned at the sound of the guard unlocking the door. In stepped a set of guards who bound her hands with rope and shoved her forward.

There was a small crowd awaiting her outside. The noose hung with a sadistic pleasure as if welcoming her forward. Ivy's eyes automatically scanned the crowd for any familiar faces. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw her own aunt in the crowd. She turned her head and stiffly avoided looking at her. She was brought to the noose set upon a wooden platform and stood below the rope. The Sheriff and Sir Guy stepped forward, Guy holding up a proclamation of her sentence.

"Lady Ivlyn Palfrey of Leicestershire, England, you have been found guilty of treason having plotted against the Sheriff of Leicester and consorted with enemies of the Crown. You have also been seen with the outlaw Robin Hood which marks you as an outlaw. You are hereby sentenced to hang by the neck until dead. And let it be known that anyone seen to be helping the outlaw Hood will share the same fate." His voice rang commandingly across the court, and Ivy's hope began to fade. The executioner slipped the rope around her neck. Ivy stared straight ahead, eyes welling up with tears as she thought of her family.

"Didn't anyone tell you to pick on someone your own size? This girl has committed no crime. She is innocent." Ivy looked around as a voice came from the ramparts of the castle. Looking up, she saw Robin standing there, bow notched and aimed at the Sheriff's heart.

"Hood! Guards!" the Sheriff yelled, motioning frantically at the guards. "Get him!"

Guy smirked up at Robin. "I told you he would not be able to resist helping her."

Ivy watched, frightened as a dozen guards rushed at Robin. With a quick movement, he aimed the bow at the rope that hung from her neck. At the same time, Much ran forward, a small knife in hand. He took the rope from her neck and hurriedly cut through the rope that restrained her arms. "Come on, quickly!" Ivy fled after him. All around her Robin's band fought the guards, working their way toward the castle gates.

"Hood!" the Sheriff yelled as Robin joined his band. It was too late, however. They slipped under the closing gate and sprinted to their freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not being funny, but that was close," Allan said as they breached the edge of the woods. They paused for a moment, panting from the exertion of their escape.

"Escaping near death in the castle has become a sort of tradition," Much told Ivy. "My master believes he can't be caught – or at least stay caught."

Robin grinned. "So far," he said, holding out his arms. "I'm still in one piece."

"You risked all of your lives for me?" Ivy looked around at their faces. "Why?"

"Because that's what we do," Robin replied.

"Innocent people dying, we do not like," Little John put in, leaning on his quarterstaff.

"Somehow I knew you'd be there. I wasn't ready to die – I still have to save my family. Can you help me?" Ivy asked. "I already owe you so much, but if I can't save them…"

"We'll see what we can do. In the meantime, let's get you back to camp. You've had a rough night."

"Do you need to blindfold me?" Ivy asked, cautiously.

"I think we can trust you."

"I certainly wouldn't do any favors for the Sheriff or Sir Guy," Ivy conceded.

"Somehow I didn't think so."

"If I'm going to be staying with you, can I help you feed the poor? I want to help."

"Well, our saving you has probably also condemned you – again. The Sheriff will already consider you one of us. Has anyone any objections to Ivy joining us?" Robin asked, looking around. Everyone shook their heads. Robin reached into an inside pocket of his tunic, and pressed something smooth into Ivy's hand. "This is a symbol of my men. It sets you apart from the other outlaws." Ivy looked down at the small tag, and then pulled it over her head.

"Now you're one of us."

…

"Forgive me, my Lord, I thought the plan would work."

"Yes, you did, didn't you? A clue? No. Your plan has fallen through again, Gisbourne. Yet another disappointment." The Sheriff looked down at Guy from where he sat. Guy looked up, his anger rising at Robin Hood. "Hood has outsmarted you again, Gisbourne, and the girl has escaped."

"The girl has a weakness though; her family. She would do anything for them, even die. If we can draw her out, Hood will follow."

"And make fools of us again? I don't think so. This time we follow _my_ plan. One that will not fail."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I believe Lady Martha has been Lady of the manor for far too long. Her presence is no longer needed. Take care of that. See to it that Lady Ivy is made the new lady of the house. She will be pardoned for her crimes and given compensation."

"My Lord, surely-" Guy cut in.

"As an outlaw, we cannot spy on her but as a Lady, we can come and visit, shall we say. And so will Hood. I want this plan in action_ now_. Get on with it, Gisbourne." He flipped his hand in dismissal, and Guy turned to leave, motioning for two of the guards to follow him.

The manor house sat on the edge of Locksley. It was its own estate, not part of Locksley, but not its own township. Lady Martha, however, tried Guy's patience, trying her hardest to interfere with Locksley business. He was the rightful Lord over Locksley, not her. Dust stirred under his black horse's hooves as he rode toward the manor, the two guards in his wake. The door was opened by the manservant who was promptly dragged away to be silenced with a healthy bag of gold. As Guy sat astride his horse, he hardly blinked when a scream was heard within the house. It was promptly cut off and the sound of a thump could be heard.

"There is to be a new lady of the manor," he said to himself, a dark smile curling his lips.

…

"Can you handle a bow?" Robin asked, holding out his own recurve bow to Ivy. His freshly shot arrow quivered back and forth from the trunk of a far off tree.

"I'm fairly good," Ivy said, smiling as she took the bow. She notched the arrow, carefully drawing back the bow string until she lightly touched her mouth with her hand. Taking in a deep breath, she concentrated and released. There was a sudden 'twing' that vibrated through the silence as the arrow sliced through the air. Within a heartbeat, it was imbedded in the wooden trunk, a hair's distance from Robin's arrow.

"_Fairly_ good?" Robin asked, an astonished grin on his face.

"My father taught me as a young girl. I've practiced nearly everyday since. What? A girl can't learn to defend herself?"

"Believe me, I know plenty of girls who can defend themselves perfectly well. However, I don't know many people whose archery skills rival mine."

Ivy saw the twinkle of humor in his eyes. "Well, now you do." As they stood, a silence fell between them, then Robin took a step forward and they were caught in an embrace, his lips pressed to hers. Ivy felt her breath catch in her throat. The whinny of a horse broke them apart a moment later. Robin ducked down, pulling Ivy with him. He put a finger to his lips, watching through the cover of the undergrowth. A black horse came into view as a single rider rode down the path.

"That's Sir Guy," Ivy exclaimed. "What is he doing in the forest?"

Robin looked at her, his eyes asking the same question. "Looking for trouble, no doubt."

As they watched, Guy pulled his horse to a stop. "Hood! I know you're out here and that you have the girl."

"And what do you want to do about that?" Robin asked, standing and striding down to confront Guy. Ivy followed, keeping her distance. Guy's eyes flickered over her before settling on Robin.

"It seems a mistake has been made. Lady Ivy has been pardoned of her crimes. Her aunt has spoken for her."

"I don't believe you," Ivy said, coming up to stand by Robin's side.

"Her dying words were to profess your innocence and to proclaim you her heir. You are now lady of the manor."

"Dying words?" Ivy felt her heart skip a beat.

"Unfortunately, your aunt passed away this morning." There was no sorrow in his pale blue eyes.

"Wait, the Sheriff is pardoning Ivy and allowing her to become Lady of Palfrey Manor?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes. The Sheriff can make mistakes sometimes."

"He'll pardon me for joining Robin Hood?" Ivy asked, lifting an eyebrow in disbelief.

"That can be overlooked. You didn't realize it was a hanging offense." Guy's expression gave nothing away, but Ivy did not trust him.

"Give me a moment," she said, taking Robin's hand and leading him a short distance away. "What do you make of this?" she asked. "I don't trust him. It could be a trap."

Robin frowned. "I'm sure the Sheriff is up to no good, but I'm not sure it's a trap. It could be useful to have someone on the inside."

"Me? You want me to spy on the Sheriff?"

"I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing, but this could be a step toward saving your family. As a noble – again – you would have some power."

"And what if it is a trap?"

"I'll make sure that you are not harmed. Go to the manor with Guy. See if what he says is true. I will not let him or the Sheriff hurt you." He put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Ivy said without hesitation. "I will do this."

"I will be in touch. We will learn the Sheriff's motives, and we will find a way to save your family."

Ivy nodded. Then she tugged the small tag over her head, pushing it into Robin's hand. "Keep this safe for me." She then turned and walked back to where Guy waited. "I'll come but if you have lied, I will make sure you suffer the consequences."

Guy held out a hand and Ivy took it, allowing him to pull her up onto his horse. She held loosely onto his waist as he turned the horse, urging it into a canter. Looking back, Ivy saw Robin watching her from the edge of the trees, still holding the tag.


	5. Chapter 5

The girl's arms felt stiff around Guy's waist as they rode toward Locksley. He felt confused over her earlier reaction. She seemed hesitant to trust him, and yet she had come readily enough when he had delivered the news of her aunt's death and her own pardoning. Truth be told, he didn't see how this plan was going to work. He felt more frustrated than ever with the Sheriff. How could this girl be of help? Obviously she trusted Hood, not them. He doubted whether she would be dumb enough to let anything important slip. She went against the Sheriff and joined Hood, and she got riches and honor? The guilty deserved to be punished, not rewarded.

"I know you wanted to see me hanged, but forgive me if I don't apologize for the disappointment I might have caused you," she spoke up suddenly, her tone arrogant.

Biting back a retort, Guy contented himself with saying, "Throw yourself with Hood's lot again, and you'll be hanged. I'll make of it this time." When she didn't reply right away, Guy thought he had quieted her, but she spoke again.

"I don't understand why you're doing this. I mean, obviously you think I'll somehow give away Robin's whereabouts or something, but I'm not going to do that. If you think I'm some unintelligent, gullible-"

"You're obviously not stupid, but your love for opening your mouth is going to get you in trouble."

"You're saying I talk a lot?" He felt her grip tighten on him and could imagine her face screwed up in an indignant frown. "You prefer your women quiet and obedient?" Her tone was mocking but to his surprise, a slight smile twisted the corner of his mouth.

"I like a woman who knows her place."

"And where is that?" she challenged. "Behind a man? Perhaps that is why government is so corrupt.

He would never admit it to her, but her spirit impressed him. She reminded him strongly of Lady Marian, always standing up for what she believed for, speaking out of turn. He could picture her lovely face flushed with anger, her blue eyes sparkling dangerously as she passionately argued her opinion.

"Nothing to say about that?" Ivy brought him back from his thoughts.

"Just because the government executes its laws doesn't mean it's corrupt. Just because you don't get your way-"

"My family is innocent. How is it fair for them to hang? Answer me that," she snapped, her grip tightening even more.

"What are you saying happened then? The Sheriff of Leicester was wrong in saying your father was seen plotting with his enemies?" He too doubted the validity of the sentence. Obviously the Sheriff of Nottingham had something to gain by accusing the Lord and Lady Palfrey. He did not say any of this to Ivy, however.

"My father was in London visiting a friend of the family. My mother was ill, and I was tending her."

"Do you have proof that your father actually went to London?"

"He wrote me from London. Unless someone forged his handwriting and his seal and changed the postmark, I'm positive that the letter came from him in London during the time in which he was supposedly fraternizing with the enemy." She paused. "I think that you know he's innocent. But you don't want to go against the Sheriff of Nottingham. Obviously he has something to gain by their hanging. Perhaps it was he who was in Shrewsbury that night."

"You know nothing," Guy replied angrily. He had not expected the girl to be this quick.

"You're just angry because you know I'm right."

Guy pulled up sharply on the reins, and his horse threw his head in the air, snorting indignantly. He dismounted, grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her down to the ground. "Your father is a traitor, and he _will_ hang for his crime. If you try to stop this hanging from occurring, you will be hanged as well. What do you think you can gain by making accusations against the Sheriff himself? Do you think that's going to help your family?" He watched her face as she struggled to come to terms with his words. Her blue eyes had the same dangerous glint that Marian's got when she was forced to do something against her wishes. Her pale cheeks were flushed with anger, but she looked him in the eyes, nodding slowly.

"I can't help them if I'm dead. But why are you telling me this? Surely _you_ aren't going to help me prove their innocence." Her tone was scathing, and Guy felt a sudden twinge of regret.

"Get back on the horse. You are expected at the manor." She glared at him for a moment, and then pulled herself lithely onto the horse.

The villagers of Locksley stared as the two riders passed. Guy could feel their eyes boring into him, but he did not pause to wonder what they were thinking when they saw him. Ivy had been quiet the rest of the ride, her grip slackened around his waist. When they stopped in front of the manor house, he dismounted, holding out a hand to her. With a cold glance, she took his hand and let him help her down.

"Welcome to Palfrey Manor, My Lady."

"Thank you, Sir Guy. I do hope I'll have the honor of having you at my dinner table some day soon." Her tone was dangerous, arrogantly scathing.

"Of course. The Sheriff would like to check up on you – to make sure you're comfortable."

"I'm sure."

"Tonight."

Ivy turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed. "I'll make sure a feast awaits you." She turned on her heels and entered the house, slamming the door behind her. Guy stared at the door for a moment and then mounted his horse, urging him toward Nottingham Town.

…

Ivy wandered slowly around her aunt's manor – _her_ manor – running her fingers over the plain, wooden furniture and worn chairs. The manservant and cook had been ordered to ready a feast for tonight. "I want the people of Locksley to come and eat as well," she had told them. "Make sure they know they are welcome. Everyone will eat well tonight."

"I've drawn you a bath, Lady Ivy," one of the maids said, stepping quietly into the room and interrupting Ivy's thoughts.

"Thank you. And please, just call me Ivy. Let's dispense with the formalities," she corrected.

"Lady Martha always insisted we call her by her formal name," the maid replied shyly.

"Well, I'm the new Lady of the manor, and I wish to be called Ivy."

"As you wish My- Ivy." Ivy smiled and then followed her up the stairs and to the small room set aside for baths. "Will you be wanting assistance in getting undressed?"

"No, thank you, you may leave me." Ivy waited until the maid had gone before slipping out of her dirty and torn dress and dipping into the steamy water. Sprigs of lavender had been sprinkled over the surface of the bath, drenching her skin in the sweet scent. Lying back, she let her long, copper hair soak up the hot water.

…

Villagers from Locksley streamed into the manor house to enjoy the large feast that had been prepared. Guy walked next to the Sheriff in between a set of guards who cleared the way for them.

"Feeding the poor, now who does that remind us of?" the Sheriff asked, looking around at all the peasants.

"She's already taking after Hood," Guy agreed.

"How did she take your news?"

"She doesn't trust us, but she seemed eager enough to take up our offer," Guy replied.

"And do you think over time you will be able to bend her, make her tell us what we need to know?" the Sheriff prodded.

"I think she'll tell me. She's clever, but her freely spoken opinion is going to get her in trouble."

"Good, Gisbourne, good. Gain her trust, woo her if you must. We need her to stop trying so hard to get her parents off their charges. We _want_ them to hang, remember? Treason is a serious crime."

"My Lord," Guy hesitated for a moment, "was Lord Palfrey in Shrewsbury that night?"

"You mean did he plot against the Sheriff of Leicester with enemies from Shrewsbury? In short, is he going to hang an innocent man?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I suppose being in London does rather give him an alibi. But does the Sheriff of Leicester have a clue? No. And let's keep it that way. Now, where's the food?"

As the Sheriff wandered off, Guy found himself face to face with Ivy, freshly washed and in a flowing, gold dress. Her skin glowed and smelled of sweet lavender. Her eyes were bright and refreshed, and her long, copper hair brought up in a delicate bun at the base of her neck.

"Sir Guy," she greeted, smiling in a forced manner.

"Lady Ivy." He took her hand, brushing his lips against her knuckles as was customary. She pulled her hand back a little too sharply. "I trust you find your new home agreeable."

"Yes, although I feel strange taking over the very same day my aunt died."

"You weren't particularly close to her," he pointed out.

"She condemned me to death, of course I wasn't close to her. Still…" She huffed and looked over to where the Sheriff was testing the food.

"Checking up on me to make sure I haven't been handing out my gold to the poor?" she asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"You can do whatever you wish with your gold, except give it to outlaws."

"Then I'll feed the poor."

"And pay your taxes." The Sheriff had come over.

"Of course." Ivy bowed ever so slightly to show her grudging respect.

"There's a counsel of nobles tomorrow at the castle. I should hope that our newest member would attend," he said heartily. Guy could tell Ivy didn't buy his act.

"I wouldn't miss it," she replied, clenching her fists behind her back.

"Good, good." The Sheriff gave her a last look and turned to leave. "Coming, Gisbourne?" He paused. "Or maybe you should stay a little longer. Pour on the charm," he said quietly so that Ivy couldn't hear.

Guy nodded to show he had understood. He turned back to Ivy, but she had gone to speak with some of the peasants from Locksley. A smile lit her face, and she talked animatedly to a farmer and his wife. Watching the concern on her face, Guy formulated a plan to gain her trust.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in ages. I got caught up in the spring semester of college and am incredibly busy with reading textbooks. I'll try to write as often as I can, but it might be sparse until summer break. _

* * *

Ivy stood looking out the window of her bedroom into the night. She could just make out the outline of trees at the edge of the forest. She wondered where Robin was and if his plan would really work. The Sheriff's motives were anything but good, Ivy knew that much, but she wondered whether she could really spy on him without ending up swinging from a noose.

"Thinking about me?" A voice came from the window, startling Ivy. She looked around to see Robin perched on one of the beams outside her window.

"You frightened me! Do you usually come in through windows?" she asked as he climbed into her room.

"Only when I don't wish to be seen. Your friend Gisbourne posted a guard to watch the manor, just in case I dropped by. We distracted him though." Ivy looked out the window to see the guard lying unconscious on the ground.

"I can see that. So, why _are_ you here?" she asked, sitting down on her bed.

"To tell you my plan to help your parents."

Ivy sat up straighter. "I'm listening."

"As a noble, you have the power to request a trial if you don't think someone has been charged fairly. Whether or not the Sheriff listens to your request is a completely different matter, but obviously Vaisey isn't going to hang you for asking after all the effort he went to to set you up here. I think he might give them a trial. Whether he would acquit them or not, I'm not sure. Something tells me there's more to this situation than meets the eyes. Be careful, and don't lose your temper."

Ivy nodded. "Alright. I'll speak in the meeting tomorrow."

"I'll come back tomorrow night to hear what happens." Robin was already halfway out the window.

"Don't break your neck," Ivy called after him. She sat for a long time after he had disappeared, going over what she would say to the Sheriff over and over in her head. Finally, when her head began to ache, she lay down and shut her eyes, trying not to think of what would await her tomorrow.

…

The meeting room was full when Ivy entered the next day. Curious faces looked up at her, none of them very friendly. Then a young woman with long, dark hair and a friendly face came up to her. "Hello, you must be Lady Ivy Palfrey. I'm Marian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ivy smiled, feeling reassured by the girl's friendliness.

"Come and sit by my father and me," Marian offered, leading her toward where her father sat.

"Ah, well, I see we're all here now." Ivy looked up to see the Sheriff standing before them, a childishly eager look upon his face.

"Is he always like this?" Ivy whispered to Marian who stood behind her father's chair.

"If you mean immaturely gleeful, yes, he is." Marian's bright blue eyes showed her distaste. "My father was Sheriff before him. Vaisley all but forced him out of office."

"Now, it has been brought to my attention that this winter has been particularly hard on the crops. The early frost wiped out all the food, and now everyone is hungry. So, we must rely on importing our food, which is quite costly. How are we to pay for all this food?" He looked out over the audience. "Taxes!" he finally said triumphantly. "We need more taxes in order to pay for this food."

"But the poor cannot afford anymore taxes. They're starving because they have no money to buy food," Marian spoke up.

"Marian…" her father said quietly as if trying to stop her from speaking.

"These people need food when those of us who are well off have too much." She looked appealingly up at the Sheriff.

"Are you suggesting we go soft and just hand over food? That will cause dependency. When spring comes, these people will not want to work to produce the crops."

"That's not true, all they know is work, but they-"

"Am I to assume you know best, Marian? Better than Sir Guy, better than the Sheriff of Nottingham?"

"No, I'm sorry if I have offended you, I only-"

"Wish to help the poor, yes, you always do. But you see, this is not about helping the poor, it is about making sure that everyone gets their equal share, and if they don't pay their taxes…"

"If I may," Ivy spoke up, surprising herself. "Raised taxes will not help anyone. If the poor cannot afford to pay the taxes, they will starve, and grow angry at the hand that installed these taxes. It could start an uprising."

"Ah, the new Lady speaks. And I suppose you know the nature of the poor?" He smiled indulgently at her, but the smile was cold and did not reach his eyes. Guy smirked down at her from his place behind the Sheriff.

"When my family was wrongly accused of betraying the Sheriff of Leicester, the poor rose up against them, thinking that they too had been betrayed. They need someone they can trust, and if that trust is betrayed…"

"I believe she has a point," Marian's father spoke up. "What these people need is food and money not raised taxes that they cannot afford."

"Lord Knighton, you too believe that there should be no taxes?" Ivy could see the dangerous glimmer in the Sheriff's eyes, but already those around them were agreeing.

"It's not the right course of action," another noble said, standing up. "We should help these people as best we can."

"Very well then, no taxes, but they you can feed these people out of your own cupboards. Is there anything else to bring up before we adjourn this meeting?"

"I would like to petition," Ivy said, standing up, "for a fair trial for my parents, Lord and Lady Palfrey. They were wrongly accused of treachery, and I believe that they deserve a fair and unbiased trial."

"You wish to bring them here, then?" the Sheriff asked.

"With your permission. I do not believe those in Leicester will give them the fair trial they deserve. Give them a chance to prove their innocence." She looked steadily up at the Sheriff, refusing to look away first.

"Very well, the Lord and Lady Palfrey will be brought here as prisoners to be put on trial by an unbiased court. Anything else? No, good."

The room stirred as the nobles stood and filed out of the room. Marian turned to Ivy. "I heard about your parents. You were lucky to escape. I'll do anything I can to help prove their innocence."

"Thank you, Lady Marian."

"Please, just Marian." She took Ivy's hand and squeezed it. "Would you like me to show you around Nottingham castle?"

"Yes, I would like that. This time not as a prisoner." Ivy followed Marian out of the room and down a long hallway until the breached a courtyard. Marian told her of her life in Notthingham, describing a little of the history as well as what was going on at the present.

"I know that Robin Hood helped you," Marian said quietly as they walked through a loud marketplace.

"Yes, he did. Do you know him?" Ivy asked, surprised.

"Yes, I know him." Something flashed across Marian's face, but it was gone in a second. "He's a good man."

"I only wish there were more like him."

"Lady Ivy." A voice came from behind them, and both girls turned to see Sir Guy. "I see you've met Lady Marian."

"Yes, she has been kind to me." Ivy tried her hardest to be civil.

"I wonder if I might have a word."

"I suppose. Thank you, Marian. I would be so glad if you would visit me at Palfrey Manor soon."

"I would love to."

After Marian had disappeared into the crowd, Ivy turned back to Guy. "What was it you wanted?" she asked.

"Will you walk with me?" he asked, offering his arm.

Ivy hesitated, throwing him a suspicious glance before walking past him, pointedly ignoring is offered arm. "Why the sudden niceties?" she asked, not bothering to keep the suspicion from her tone.

"I'm sorry if I behaved rather harshly to you at first. I'm hoping we can still be friends."

This threw her off ever so slightly. She glanced sideways at him. "Friends? Alright, then make sure my parents have a fair trial."

"I'll do what I can."

"And, if it's not too painful, try helping the poor. The obviously need it, and the Sheriff doesn't seem too concerned."

"The Sheriff always considers the well-being of Nottinghamshire."

"You really are blind." Ivy threw him one last glance and then walked off to find her horse.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Yes, I have posted another chapter! Really, I'm not kidding! After a year and a half! I'm so awful. I started watching the show again and got really eager to continue my story. So here it is! I'm done with college, so I really have no excuses anymore for not writing! If you're still reading it then wow, thanks! If you just started then I hereby promise to not take a year and a half to post the next chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

The manor was still and silent as Ivy sat watching the fire burn down to ashes. Renee, her maid, bustled into the room, carrying a tray of tea. "Here you go, miss," she said, setting the tray down on the side table and pouring the amber liquid into one of the delicate cups. "Lady Palfrey always took her tea at six. I thought you might be wanting some as well."

The last thing Ivy wanted to do was anything her ungrateful aunt did, but she thanked the maid, taking a sip of the tea and then setting down the cup again as the hot liquid scalded her throat. Her thoughts were far away with her parents in Leicester prison. She wondered if the Sheriff would actually follow through and give them a trial in Nottingham. A fair trial, no. But a trial was a step up from straight to the noose.

Ivy finished her tea before heading off to take a bath. Renee had drawn the bath already, adding rose petals for fragrance. Ivy let the hot water sooth her aching body, still sore from sitting a night in prison. Her thoughts strayed to Robin. She wondered what he would have to say about the Sheriff's agreement to bring her parents to Nottingham for a trial. Making up her mind, Ivy dried herself and changed into riding clothes she had purchased that afternoon from the Nottingham market. She slipped into a pair of breeches and a dark blue tunic. Over that she clasped her black cloak, pulling the cowl over her head. She snuck into the stables, avoiding the staff and mounting her white horse bareback. She rode out into the night, heading toward the forest, steering clear of Locksley Manor where she had found out that Sir Guy lived. An unfortunate neighbor, she thought to herself grimly. No light shone from the manor, and so she passed with no conflict. She urged the horse into the forest. Night had already fallen as winter drew on. The air was cold, and her breath caught in her throat, condensing in the air. Ivy let the horse wander down the path, wondering how she would find Robin. As if in answer, there was a low whistle from her left and Robin appeared out of the trees, a smile on his face.

"Just can't stay away?" he teased her.

Ivy smiled back slyly. She pushed back her hood and dismounted. Robin strode forward, stroking her horse's nose and watching Ivy with clear blue eyes. "I spoke to the Sheriff today at the meeting. I petitioned to have my parents brought to Nottingham for a trial. He agreed. I'm sure he has nothing good in mind though," Ivy said, pressing her shoulder up against the horse.

"No, probably not. But I'm surprised he agreed so easily. He didn't ask anything from you, did he?" Robin peered up at Ivy from under long lashes. She felt her heart stir a little.

"No, nothing. He was trying to raise taxes but Lady Marian Knighton argued against that. The Sheriff was overruled but he refuses to help the poor."

"It will be a hard winter for the poor," Robin conceded.

"What should I do?" Ivy asked.

Robin looked at her, his blue eyes quizzical. "Play your part as Lady of the manor and see what unfolds. The Sheriff will not dare deny your parents a trial since he has already agreed to it in front of the council. If he finds them guilty, we can try to save them, if not, then, I guess we'll take it from there."

"He'd never let them go free. I don't think he has the heart," Ivy said, feeling downcast. She reached up a hand to stroke her horse's neck. Robin placed his hand over hers.

"Don't worry, Ivy, we'll figure this out. I promise you, you and your family will be safe." His eyes were warm and truthful, and Ivy felt her worries fluttering away.

"Why do you want to help me so much?" she asked. "I don't want to get you in trouble. The poor need you. And I am not poor."

"You have lost both your house and your family. We help those in need, not just the poor." Robin leaned closer. "I _want_ to help you, Ivy." He took a strand of her chestnut hair and twirled it around his finger for a moment, his face thoughtful. Ivy's heartbeat quickened.

"Thank you," she said softly. "It means more than I can say to have someone I can trust. Someone who cares."

"Has Guy been giving you any trouble?" Robin asked.

"No, nothing more than before. He's playing friendly, but I'm sure that's just the Sheriff's rouse." Ivy frowned at the thought of Guy's cold eyes.

Robin looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Would you feel uncomfortable being friendly back?" he asked slowly.

"By friendly, I assume you mean more than just baking him a pie and being neighborly." She lifted an eyebrow questioningly at him. Robin's hand tightened slightly on hers. She could feel the roughness of his skin against the back of her hand. She was finding it hard to concentrate on the conversation.

"I just mean play along. If you gain Guy's trust, you might be able to find out more about the Sheriff's motives. Not that Guy will tell you anything too important, but it can't hurt to be on his good side. Besides, if you end up in trouble with the Sheriff again, Guy might pull some strings to keep you safe."

"You think? He seems awfully cold. I think he'd like nothing better right now than to see me swing from a noose," Ivy replied.

"Maybe, but you have a certain charm. I know what kind of women he fancies, and you're just that type."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. Look, he seems to have his eye on Lady Marian. She's headstrong and kind-hearted like you. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and I think he admires that. Perhaps grudgingly, but still. Besides, the less attention he gives to Marian, the better." He looked away for a moment.

Ivy smiled. "Lady Marian can take care of herself."

"That I know." Robin smiled.

"Fine, I'll do it. It will be a game of cat and mouse only more like cat and rat." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "If the Sheriff really has asked Guy to pour on the charm for me then two can play that game." She looked up at Robin, her expression playful. "Are you sure you won't get jealous?" she asked slyly.

He smirked. "Maybe a little." He leaned a hair closer and this time Ivy closed in the space between them, bringing her face up to his and kissing him. He kissed her back, placing his free hand on the small of her back. Ivy would have felt reckless with any other man, but Robin felt safe. Even with all that had happened to her in the last three days, Ivy felt as if she were in the safest place in the world with Robin's hand on her back and soft lips on hers.

Something rustled in the boughs of a tree overhead, and they broke apart, startled and slightly breathless. The horse nickered softly, turning his head to peer at them as if asking 'why are we still standing here?'

"I should go," Ivy said regretfully. She looked down on her feet, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Be safe," Robin said, lifting his hand from hers. He replaced his cowl and disappeared into the trees. Ivy tried to watch him go for a second, but she lost him in the dark spaces between the trees. Turning back to her horse, she leapt gracefully on his back and turned him back toward Locksley.


	8. Chapter 8

Ivy awoke to pounding on her bedroom door. She opened her eyes groggily, blinking at the sunlight that streamed through her curtains. Renee opened the door, peering in to see if Ivy was awake.

"You've got a visitor," she said, wide-eyed.

"At this hour? Who is it?" Ivy asked irritably.

"Sir Guy, miss. He wants to see you." She looked frightened.

"Oh, alright, I'm coming. What have I done now, I wonder?" Ivy got dressed and pulled her hair back from her face before going downstairs to greet Guy. She remembered Robin's request at the last minute and checked her reflection in the mirror. She looked a bit pale, but she rubbed her cheeks with her palms until a bit of pink crept into them. Satisfied, she walked down the stairs. Guy stood in the front room, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Ivy smirked. _As well he should_, she thought. She let her face go blank as Guy turned to greet her.

"Lady Ivy," he said, eyeing her. His eyes were less cold as they looked her over, and Ivy tried not to appear hostile as she greeted him in return.

"Sir Guy, to what do I owe this pleasure so early in the morning?"

"I was wondering if you would like to take a ride with me? I could show you Locksley and some of the surrounding villages."

"Why?" She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

His eyes darkened, and she could tell that he was trying hard not to get angry with her. "I just thought you might like to see the countryside," he replied, forcing a smile.

Ivy took a step closer to him, cocking her head. "You did, did you? And since when have you been an expert on what I like?" She knew she shouldn't test him, but she couldn't resist.

"If you don't want to then you don't have to," he said sharply, turning to leave.

"Fine."

"What?" he turned back, his cold blue eyes furious.

"I said fine. I'll come. I just wanted to make it clear that you have a lot of work ahead of you if you want to get to know me well enough to decide what I do or don't want to do." She regarded him coldly and then turned to speak with the manservant. "Please saddle my horse," she said crisply. "I'd rather ride my own today if that's alright," she aimed the comment at Guy who rolled his eyes at her.

"I've half a mind to just leave you here," he said to her, but she could tell by his tone that – though annoyed – he wasn't angry.

Ivy grabbed her cloak and headed toward the door, Guy following close behind her. His black horse waited outside, its reins tethered to a hitching post outside the manor horse. Her own horse stood next to it, a stark contrast with his white coat. "Did you steal the horse?" Guy asked her, eyeing the white stallion.

"No," Ivy said, offended. "It belongs to my family. Someone else stole the other horse we owned, I'm sure. I may have fled the law, but I'm no thief." She eyed Guy, her eyes wary.

"Alright, I believe you," he said, smirking.

"Are we trying to be conversational or are you trying to find excuses to arrest me again?" she asked as she mounted her horse. Guy didn't reply but mounted his own horse, nudging it toward the east. Ivy followed suit, urging her horse along side of Guy's. She sneaked a look sideways at him and found him looking at her as if trying to figure her out. "What?" she asked, frowning.

"Nothing." He looked straight ahead. They rode in silence through Locksley, Ivy looking around her at the villagers. Some of them looked back at her with curious expressions. Others looked hopefully up at Guy who kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Would it kill you to just help one person? Your own people even?" Ivy asked, exasperated.

"You think I don't help them?" As if to prove a point, Guy pulled a sack of coins from inside his pocket and tossed it on the ground in the town square. The bag burst open and gold coins spilled out. The villagers clamored to get the coins.

"You make them beg for it like dogs," Ivy said stiffly.

Guy smirked again. "It's all they know how to do."

"That's not true." Ivy did not speak again as they rode through Locksley and toward Nottingham, passing through several small villages. All around her she saw signs of the poor. The conditions in the villages were far from ideal, although the people looked fed – Robin's doing she supposed. She smiled at this. Guy misinterpreted her smiled.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Ivy opened her mouth to retort when a cry went up from somewhere within the village they were passing through. She turned her horse and rode toward the source of the cry, Guy close behind her.

"My baby! My daughter!" a woman was crying out, holding a little girl in her hands. The woman's face was dirty, streaked with tears. Ivy dismounted and came toward her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down beside her.

"She's been bitten by a snake or something," the woman said shakily. She motioned toward a set of small puncture marks on the girl's forearm. The girl's skin had gone deathly white, and her breathing was labored.

"We need to draw the venom from the wound," Ivy said. She turned to Guy. "Give me your knife," she told him. He looked as if he was going to object for a moment but then he unsheathed a small dagger, handing it over to Ivy. Ivy Cut a strip of fabric from the sleeve of her dress with the dagger, tying it tightly above the snake bite. Then she picked up a small handful of mud from the ground and covered the bite marks with it. "This will help suck the poison out of the wound until a doctor arrives. Where is the nearest physician?" she asked.

The woman looked confused. "We've not got the money for a physician. The nearest one is in Nottingham," she said.

Ivy stood, turning to Guy. He stood watching her, his blue eyes cold. "I need you to ride and fetch the physician. Bring him back here as soon as possible."

"She's just a peas-"

"Don't you _dare_ call her that. Just go!" Ivy pushed him angrily in the chest, and he took a step back in surprise. Then he turned, mounting his black horse and spurring it into a gallop. "He'll be back with help, I promise," Ivy said, returning to the girl and her mother.

"Thank you, miss. Thank you. I didn't know Sir Guy would do such a thing for someone like me."

Ivy smiled. "He just needs some prodding. I know he has a heart somewhere inside of him. Even if it is black," she added quietly.

The wait was antagonizing. Ivy sat soothing the girl, stroking her sweating forehead with her palm. The girl's eyes fluttered shut and her mother gave a shrill scream. "Her heart's stopped beating!" she cried out before sobbing into her daughter's hair. Ivy sat shocked, her hand still rested on the little girl's forehead. She couldn't be dead. Ivy had to save her. She didn't realize she was crying too until a tear leaked down from her cheek, landing on her outstretched arm. She was about to curse Guy when she heard hoof beats. Turning, she saw his black horse in the distance, another rider at his side.

"You're too late," she said when they arrived. "She's already dead."


	9. Chapter 9

Ivy sat shocked as the girl's mother held her, sobbing violently. Ivy felt drained. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and jumped, looking up to see Guy standing over her. His pale eyes were wide as he surveyed her.

"You're too late," she repeated, her voice hard.

"Ivy, I tried," he said, his tone gentler than she had heard before. For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of care within his eyes. The physician had knelt next to the girl, pulling a bottle out of his bag and dripping a blue liquid into the girl's mouth. Ivy watched, wondering what he hoped to do after the girl had already died.

"What are you doing to her?" she asked.

He turned to survey her. "The snake's venom can sometimes stop the heart and bring on death-like symptoms. However, she is not dead. A certain antidote can revive her if she is not too far gone."

Ivy watched as the girl. She felt Guy's hand tighten on her shoulder. After a long, tense moment, the girl began to stir, breathing shallowly. Her eyes fluttered open, and her mother cried out in joy and surprise. The physician stood, giving the family their space. Ivy turned to face Guy, her eyes shining. "Thank you," she said to him. He eyed her suspiciously at her sudden change in attitude toward him.

"It was nothing." She could tell that he was pleased at her words though.

"See what could happen if these people had a proper physician in their village?" Ivy asked. "Lives could be saved."

"You're right."

"I am?" Guy's response surprised her. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why are you suddenly agreeing with me?"

"Maybe you've helped me see the light."

"Ha." Ivy shook her head. "Try all you want to get on my good side, but I need to be fully convinced that you're doing this because you really believe it's the right thing to do."

"Come on, I want to show you something." Guy took her arm, pulling her away from the mother and daughter who thanked them profusely.

"I'll personally pay to have a physician accorded to each village," Ivy said, allowing Guy to lead her back to their horses.

"The sheriff will never allow you to do that," Guy interjected.

"And why not?" Ivy stopped, and Guy turned to face her, crossing his arms.

"Because that's just not how things work."

"That's a terrible excuse for an answer, and you know it. He doesn't have to know anyway." Ivy crossed her arms as well, meeting his gaze fiercely.

Guy sighed. "You're going to get yourself thrown in jail again," he said.

"Just let me do this one thing," she pleaded with him, watching his gaze soften.

"Fine. But don't come to me if the sheriff gets angry with you."

"I won't." She mounted her horse, waiting for Guy to mount his. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

Guy smiled, although the smile didn't reach his eyes. "This way." They rode on in silence, Ivy secretly celebrating her small victory over Guy. Their ride took longer than Ivy expected. She peered around as they reached the edge of the woods, wondering just where Guy was leading her. A sudden sense of distrust washed over her. Just when they reached a small clearing, Guy pulled up on the reins, stopping his horse.

"Where are we?" Ivy narrowed her eyes.

"We're close to Nottingham. But this is what I wanted to show you."

"What exactly am I looking at?"

Guy smirked. "You'll see." They waited in silence. Ivy's suspicions grew as she surveyed the forest around her, alert to any noise. What seemed like hours later, her ears discerned the sound of horses coming closer. She turned to Guy with questioning eyes.

"Really, Sir Guy, I don't like surprises," she insisted. Before he could reply, the horses came closer, and Ivy saw that there were four riders. The last two horses were hitched to a wagon carrying a heavy looking trunk. They stopped in the clearing before Guy. "What is this?" Ivy asked, not bothering to hide the accusation from her voice.

The men dismounted, carrying the trunk to the center of the clearing and tying their horses to a fallen tree. "Show Lady Ivy the contents of the trunk," Guy ordered. One of the men bowed his head and opened the lid of the heavy trunk with a gloved hand. Gold and silver shimmered up at Ivy. There must have been a fortune in coins within the chest. Her eyes darted to Guy and then back, piecing everything together.

"What is this for?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"It comes from Nottingham, and it's going to make it back to Nottingham, but not until tomorrow. Tonight these men will guard the chest from forest outlaws."

"You're setting a trap for Robin Hood."

"Very good."

"Then why are you showing it to me?"

"Because this is your chance to prove whose side you're really on."

"Right. I should have seen this coming."

"The sheriff wants to know he can trust you."

"No he doesn't. He won't ever trust me, and I won't ever trust him. This is a test and a trap. For both me and for Robin and his band. You think I'll try to warn him, and you can follow me into the forest and straight to his camp. I'm not stupid." She threw Guy a withering look.

"I know that." He met her gaze.

Ivy stared at the trunk for a moment longer. "Do what you will," she finally said. "But I doubt you'll catch Robin Hood, and you certainly won't catch me going to tell him."

"Oh, I think you underestimate me. There are guards stationed all around this clearing. Up in the trees, hidden behind camouflage. When Robin and his men come, they'll be surrounded. And if you try to warn him…."

Ivy felt a jolt. She didn't think Robin and his band could be easily outsmarted, but could they win against so many soldiers? Especially if they were not aware of what awaited them. How could she warn him without leading Guy straight to his camp though?

"Well, if you were hoping to gain my trust and admiration, it's not working. Maybe before you had me a little back in the village, but not now." She turned her horse. "I'm going home." Without a backward glance, she nudged her horse into a gallop, leaving Guy and his treasure behind.


	10. Chapter 10

When Ivy returned to her manor, she was surprised to see a figure dismounting a beautiful bay horse. As she approached, she realized it was Lady Marian. The girl turned to smile at her, tying her horse outside the manor. Ivy dismounted, handing her reins off to the stable boy. "Lady Marian, what a pleasant surprise!"

"I hope it's alright dropping in like this," Marian said. "I just wanted to see how you're settling in."

"I'm glad you came. I've been in the company of Sir Guy this morning, and I find myself quite displeased."

Marian smiled knowingly. "That I can understand. Sir Guy works to please the sheriff. His actions often upset me as well. I know he has a kind heart, but he does not allow himself to think for himself."

"Yes, you're right. I did see a glimmer of kindness, but now he's planning something awful. Let's go inside," Ivy said, suddenly afraid of someone overhearing them. Marian followed her into the sitting room where Ivy asked for a tea tray to be brought in.

"What is it that he's planning?" Marian asked after Renee left the room.

"He's set a trap for Robin and his men." Marian's brow furrowed as Ivy spoke. "In the woods near Nottingham. He has four men guarding a chest full of gold and silver. That's the trap. He thinks Robin will try to get the gold. But he's hidden men all around the camp. There's no way I can go warn Robin because I think Guy expects that. It's probably why he's being so friendly toward me. He thinks I'll give Robin's location away."

Marian frowned. "Let me warn him."

"You? But won't that put you at risk too?" Ivy shook her head. "I don't want you getting arrested."

"Someone has to warn him. This wouldn't be the first time I've gone into the forest to warn him. I haven't been caught before."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"You seem to know Robin well," Ivy said, watching Marian's expression. It was guarded, but Ivy could see tenderness behind her eyes.

"I do. Or I did. We were engaged once."

"Oh, I didn't realize." Ivy felt suddenly guilty for having kissed him.

"Don't worry. We're not anymore. My feelings have changed, but I still believe he is a good man. I believe in what he's fighting for."

"He is a good man."

Marian smiled. "You like him."

Ivy smiled shyly. "Who wouldn't?"

"Well, you don't have to stay away from him for my sake," Marian said gently. "But I'll warn him. It is a good idea to earn Sir Guy's trust. Otherwise you'll feel as if you're being watched always."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I overheard one of the sheriff's men saying that your parents will be arriving in Nottingham the day after tomorrow," Marian changed the subject.

"Do you think they'll get a fair trial?" Ivy asked, fearfully. She already knew the answer.

"I don't know…." Marian said doubtfully. "The sheriff isn't rational."

"He seems…. off."

Marian laughed humorlessly. "That's one way of putting it. "My father used to be sheriff before him. He was just sort of pushed aside, and now he has hardly any authority."

"That's awful. And what about Robin? How did he get to be an outlaw? You can tell by the way he speaks that he wasn't born to that life."

"He was once Earl of Locksley. His father was before him, but he died while Robin was in the Holy Land. Then Sir Guy took over his land, and Robin was pushed out. He saved two boys from being hanged. Will is one of them. You probably met him." Ivy nodded. "And because of that, he was striped of his title and driven into the forest."

"Is anything fair around here?" Ivy asked, disparagingly.

"Not with the sheriff around." Marian sighed, looking into the fire. Just then Renee returned with the tea, and they grew silent.

"If Guy sees you riding away from my manor, he might assume I've told you of the trap," Ivy said suddenly.

"That's a risk we'll have to take. He has no reason to suspect me loyal to Robin. I've been careful about that."

"Alright…." Ivy had doubts, but Marian was obviously not going to change her mind.

"I should go and warn him before it's too late," Marian said, standing.

"Good luck. Thank you for visiting me. It's nice to have someone friendly in Nottingham." Ivy smiled, and Marian returned the smile.

"Same here."

Ivy watched Marian ride away, detouring into the forest. She hoped everything would be alright. A few moments later she heard hoof beats and saw Guy riding back to his manor house. His eyes met hers, and she kept his gaze. He smirked, and then rode out of her sight. At least he hadn't seen Marian. Ivy shut the door and sat back down, her thoughts returning to her parents and their imminent trial. How could she make sure it was fair? The sheriff had no reason to persecute them, or did he? Ivy realized that she had hardly scratched the surface of what was really going on. Maybe it was time to do a little spying of her own. Sighing, she realized that the best way of getting close to the sheriff was gaining Guy's trust. She threw back the rest of her tea, and got to her feet.

"I'm going to visit Sir Guy," she said abruptly to Renee. Her maid looked surprised. Ivy went by foot, hesitating when she reached the door to Locksley Manor. Her anger rose as she thought about Robin being forced from his house. Gathering her courage before she turned around and went home, Ivy raised a fist to knock. Her knock was answered by a dour servant who let her in without a word. He left her waiting in the foyer and went to alert Guy of his visitor. A few moments later, Guy walked down the stairs, his eyes surprised as he saw Ivy.

"Sir Guy," Ivy greeted, bowing her head. "I came to apologize. I was abrupt earlier. It wasn't my place to judge."

Guy was silent for a moment as he surveyed her. "But you obviously don't agree with my plan."

"It's not my place to agree or disagree. Look, I'm just trying not to get involved. I'm here to save my family, not to get involved with your feud with Robin Hood and his men."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Can we start over? Again." Ivy smiled slightly. "I don't want us to be at each other's throats all the time. It's rather tiring."

"I'd like that." Ivy peered up at Guy, curious as to his true motives. Did he actually want to be friends or was this all an act to please the sheriff? Probably the latter, but it couldn't hurt to be nice. "I take it you won't be riding off to inform Robin Hood of our plans then?"

"No. I thought we'd already cleared that up." Ivy frowned.

"I thought we had too."

"Well, I'm not going into that forest. Watch the manor all night. I won't set foot in Sherwood Forest. Besides, I thought you were going to start trusting me."

"Only if you start trusting_ me_," Guy countered.

"You're maddening when you think for yourself, you know," Ivy threw at him. Guy smirked. "But you should do it more often," she added thoughtfully. "Even if I don't always agree with your ideas and opinions."

"The sheriff's having a little get together tomorrow night in Nottingham castle," Guy changed the subject. "I would be pleased if you would join me as my personal guest."

"Oh? And what are we celebrating?" Ivy asked.

"The signing of a treaty between Leicestershire and Nottingham."

Ivy's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her home. "Why? What's the treaty for?"

"Just simple matters. Nothing to concern yourself over." Ivy narrowed her eyes, but didn't press the subject. She could learn more tomorrow.

"I'd be delighted," she answered, receiving a genuine smile from Guy. "Well, I'm going to spend the rest of the evening inside."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Spy on me all you like, but I'm not going to go warn Robin." Ivy hoped that Marian had been able to warn him. She wasn't sure what Robin would do. Some part of her was convinced he would try to steal the gold anyway. It was enough to feed all of Nottingham and the surrounding villages for a season. Trying not to worry, she got up to take her leave.

"Until tomorrow," Guy said before she walked out into the cool night.

"Tomorrow," she returned.


	11. Chapter 11

As darkness fell, Ivy's mind whirled with a plan. She knew it was risky, but she could not just sit and wait helplessly, not knowing what fate had befallen Robin. She grabbed her black cloak and went to find Renee. The maid was in the kitchen, washing the dishes from dinner.

"Renee, I have a favor to ask you. It's something a little daring. I hope you're up to it." The maid peered at her with wide eyes.

"What is it, miss?"

"Ivy," Ivy reminded the maid.

"What is it, Ivy?"

"I need you to put on this cloak and pretend to be me tonight. It will be dark, so no one will be able to tell the difference from afar. You'll take my horse and ride toward Nottingham. If anyone stops you, say that I sent you find out when my parents will be arriving for their trial." She handed the cloak to Renee who nodded, taking in her words.

"What will you be doing, miss?"

"I'm not going to tell you that because then if you get caught, you won't know anything. I'll be here in bed for all you know." She smiled at her maid. "Keep the hood up and ride as fast as you can. If anyone questions the hour, just say I ordered you there."

"Will someone try to stop me?" Renee asked.

"Possibly Sir Guy. He won't keep you though once he sees you're not me." Renee nodded slowly. "Alright, are you ready?" Ivy led her into the stables, saddling her white horse and helping the girl mount. "Good, I'll see you in a few hours."

She watched as the girl rode away on the white horse. The night swallowed them up, and Ivy turned back to the manor, donning another dark colored cloak and leaving by the back door of the manor. She skirted around the field that surrounded her manor, keeping to the shadows of the trees. Sherwood Forest loomed ahead, and she darted into the dark depths, looking behind her to make sure she hadn't been seen. No one emerged, and she assumed her scheme had worked. She turned and began running through the forest, her soft boots making no noise on the ground. She wound her way to where Robin's camp was but when she reached it, it was empty. Cursing under her breath, she ran on, making her way toward where the trap had been set. The woods were so cold and empty at night. She felt goose bumps run up her arms. She slowed her pace as she came closer to the part of the woods where Guy had set the trap. Her eyes darted around, trying to catch any glimpse of one of the soldiers set on guard. Keeping her body pressed to the trunk of a tree, she looked around it. She could see firelight in the distance. That must be where the chest was.

Ivy took a step back, wondering how she could get closer without being noticed. Suddenly a hand pressed over her mouth, pulling her backward. Ivy wretched free, turning to confront her attacker. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Robin. He put a finger to his lips and took her hand, pulling her further into the woods.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as soon as they were far enough away from the camp.

"Seeing what you were up to. You'll get caught! Didn't you get Marian's warning?" Ivy asked. She crouched down next to Robin behind a set of bushes.

"Yes, I did. We've got it all planned out, don't worry." Robin smiled.

"How? It's a fool-hardy idea," Ivy retorted.

"Do I detect a hint of concern?" His blue eyes sparkled. Ivy shook her head.

"If Guy catches you-"

"Ah, you've left off the formalities. On a first name basis, are you?"

Though she could see the humor in his eyes, Ivy punched his arm lightly. "I'm just trying to be nice. Just like you asked me to."

"You weren't followed, were you?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't. I was very careful about that. I had a plan of my own."

"Clever. Well, now you can go back home."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ivy said stubbornly. "I want to make sure you aren't captured."

"I won't be-"

"You could be. Just let me stay. I can help."

"No, I don't want you getting caught either. It wouldn't help you or your parents. In fact, it would probably condemn both of you. Is that really what you want? To throw away your parents' chance at a fair trial?"

Ivy bowed her head shamefully. "No. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't. You can stay right here. Don't follow us, and don't make a sound." Robin eyed her seriously.

"Alright, I won't move," Ivy promised.

"Good." Robin bent forward and kissed her on the head before disappearing into the forest without a sound. Ivy sat down, pulling her cloak around her, her heart beating tensely as she waited for something to happen. The minutes ticked by like hours, and Ivy's eyes began to hurt from staring so intently at the little speck of orange firelight. Then, lifetimes later, there came a disturbance from around the camp. There were shouts and rustlings from the trees. Ivy saw figures leaping down and pursing something into the forest. They were drawing the guards away from the camp, she realized. She heard the clank of metal on metal and shouts coming from where the trunk was. She stood, pressing herself against a tree, trying to see what was happening. There was a sudden blinding light and a roar. Ivy jumped. What on _earth_ had Robin and his gang planned? There was more shouting, and Ivy saw the guards running from the clearing, their legs carrying them as quickly as possible. Ivy watched, astonished. After a moment, the sounds died down, and a group of people could be seen, heaving a heavy looking trunk. Ivy recognized Robin at once. He led the group, and ran forward to greet her.

"Told you we would get it," he said triumphantly. The others peered curiously at Ivy.

"What are you doing here?" Much asked.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't all going to get caught and thrown in jail tonight," she responded. "Clearly I underestimated Robin's gang." She smiled.

"Come on, we need to get this back to camp." Robin took Ivy's hand and led her through the dark forest, Little John, Allan, Much, and Will carrying the trunk between them. Djaq followed behind, watching their backs.

"What on earth did you do to scare them so much?" Ivy asked.

"Just a little fire and fear. We rigged a timber dragon up. Will built it. We covered it in leaves to make it look more realistic and at the right moment, it spit fire out. Genius," he said to Will. The boy ducked his head modestly.

"Went screaming like babies, they did," Allan said gleefully.

"I thought it was risky," Much cut in. "We were walking straight into a trap after all."

"Don't be a spoil-sport, Much," Robin said, looking back.

"Just saying," Much muttered.

When they reached the camp, the treasure was stowed carefully away. Robin took Ivy aside. "Thank you for staying put, and thank you for finding a way to warn us. What was your plan that you came up with?" he asked. "So that you weren't followed here."

"Oh, that. I sent my maid out on my horse to go to Nottingham castle. She was a decoy. It worked." She smiled.

"Clever, clever," Robin said, leaning up against a tree and gazing at her.

"I should get back, I suppose," Ivy said, not really wanting to.

"Stay here tonight," Robin suggested softly. "You can go back before the sun rises tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Ivy followed him back to the camp where the others were celebrating their victory. She accepted a mug of wine from Much and listened as the others talked about what they would do with the money. Her eyes began to grow drowsy, and the warmth from the fire and from Robin sitting close next to her began to put her to sleep. Her head fell against Robin's shoulder as she lost the battle to stay awake.


	12. Chapter 12

Ivy awoke to find herself wrapped in Robin's arms, lying next to him on a soft bed of leaves. The others were still asleep, spread out around the fire pit. They had stayed up late the night before, celebrating their victory against the sheriff and Gisbourne. Ivy noted that the sun was going to rise very soon. Already orange had begun to tinge the far reaches of the sky, dipping the forest in color. She unwound herself from Robin's arms, careful not to wake him. He stirred slightly, but did not wake. Ivy brushed the leaves from her cloak and left the camp, making her way quickly back to Locksley.

Renee greeted her with worried eyes as she slipped into the back door. By the time Ivy had reached the manor, the sun had risen. "I was so worried, Ivy," she said in a hushed voice. "When you didn't come back last night."

"I'm sorry, Renee. I didn't mean to frighten you. It was just very late, and so I stayed where I was."

"You've got a visitor. I said you were out taking a walk." Renee's eyes were wide with worry.

"Who is it?" Ivy asked, fearing the answer.

"Sir Guy. He caught up to me last night, just like you said. Asked where I was going. He thought I was you. I could tell. I had to ride on to Nottingham and ask the sheriff. Sir Guy accompanied me. If he asks, your parents should be arriving tomorrow, and their trial has been scheduled for noon. I don't trust the sheriff though. He looked – well, I can't really place it, but he just didn't look right about it."

"I believe you." Ivy sighed. "Thank you, Renee. You did well last night. I'm sorry to have frightened you. I'd better go see Sir Guy then.

"Wait a moment." Renee stopped her before she left the kitchen. "You've got leaves in your hair," she said, plucking them out of Ivy's long, chestnut tresses. Ivy grimaced. That would have been a dead giveaway. Renee didn't comment, but nodded when she had picked the last of the dried leaves out of her hair.

When Ivy entered the sitting room, Guy stood, his eyes suspicious. "Hello, Sir Guy," she greeted him evenly.

"Hello, Ivy." He did away with the formalities. "And where have you been this morning?" he asked, his tone accusing.

"Just on a little walk before breakfast," Ivy lied smoothly.

"Really?"

"Yes." She inclined her head toward him. "Don't you believe me?" she challenged.

Guy met her eyes. "Someone warned Robin Hood and his men last night. They were prepared and got away with the treasure."

"Really?" Ivy tried to sound surprised.

"Yes, really."

"Well, I didn't go out last night."

"But you sent your maid to Nottingham."

"Yes. Is that a crime now?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I know you warned him somehow."

"I thought we were starting over. Learning to trust each other. Do you really trust me that little?" Ivy asked, cocking her head at him.

Guy shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well, make up your mind." Ivy knew she should quit being so angry toward him. She wasn't playing cat and mouse very well. "Look," she said, taking a step forward. "I did not warn Robin. Someone else must have. Or maybe he just knew what he was doing. I'm sorry that he got away with your gold."

"We'll get it back." There was silence for a moment. Ivy bit her lip, hoping Guy really did trust her. "I hope you still remember our engagement tonight," Guy said after awhile.

"How could I forget. I look forward to it," she said. Really she could think of quite a few things she would rather do than go to a party thrown by the sheriff to celebrate some treaty that sounded highly suspicious to her. But this would be a good opportunity to see what the sheriff was up to. "Will you still not tell me what the treaty is about?" she asked, softening her voice. She peered up at Guy with wide eyes, hoping she looked innocent.

He smiled knowingly. "That's not something I can tell you. Sheriff's business."

"Fine. I'll wait until tonight. You know I'm clever enough to figure it out without you telling me."

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Ivy smiled. "Well, I have to go back to the castle. I'll pick you up at six o' clock to night." He turned to leave. "Stay out of trouble," he added before walking out the door. Ivy smirked after him.

…

True to his word, Guy arrived at her manor at six o' clock sharp. He had a covered carriage this time with a driver. Ivy had put on her best gown (one she had purchased at a dress shop in Nottingham) and done her hair up in a complicated bun. The dress was ivory with long skirt and long sleeves that fell off her shoulders. The bodice and front of the skirt were a light yellow with a delicate floral pattern. She donned a simple golden band for her hair, admiring herself in the mirror before pulling a white cloak over her shoulders.

"You look beautiful!" Renee told her, smiling. "Guy won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Ivy snorted derisively at this. She squeezed Renee's hand before heading out to greet Guy. His eyes did light up as she approached, and he held out a hand to help her into the carriage.

"You look nice tonight," he told her as he sat across from her and the carriage jolted into motion.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling slightly. "I wasn't sure how formal this little party is."

"You look fine," he assured her. They sat in silence the rest of the ride. Ivy kept her gaze out the window, watching the scenery, but she could feel Guy's eyes on her. When they reached Nottingham, he led her into a large banquet room where a small assortment of guests mingled. Ivy immediately recognized the sheriff of Leicestershire along with some of his men. She felt a stab of anger that he would sit by and do nothing while her parents were wrongly accused of conspiring against him. She hadn't realized she was glaring at him until she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to find Guy surveying her.

"Leave it for now," he said softly.

"He's the reason my parents are in jail," she hissed.

"Not now." Guy pulled her away, his hand clenched around her arm. He led her to a secluded corner of the room, where he pulled her close to him and spoke in a low voice. "Do not make the mistake of messing up things for the sheriff. Either of them. That will not make things easier on you or your parents. Am I clear?" He held her gaze, his blue eyes stern.

Ivy returned his gaze. "Yes. I won't do anything."

"Good. Now, let me take your cloak." Guy held a hand out while she unpinned her cloak. "You look beautiful," he said as she handed the cloak to him. Something different glimmered in his eyes this time. Not annoyance or anger. Ivy cocked her head to the side.

"Thank you," she replied. This time she meant it. He handed the cloak off to an attendant and offered her his arm. Ivy took it, letting him guide her through the small crowd of people. The white of her dress stood out starkly against his usual black.

"Good, you're here, Gisbourne. Oh, and you. Yes…." The sheriff of Nottingham walked up to them, eyeing Ivy with obvious distaste. "Shoo for a minute, I need to talk to Gisbourne." He flicked his hand at her.

Ivy opened her mouth to retort, but Guy put his mouth to her ear. "Don't," he said quietly. "Give me a minute." Ivy nodded curtly, releasing Guy's arm and walking away. She contented herself with eating grapes, biting down on them with venom. She eyed Guy and the sheriff, wondering what they were talking about. Both looked her way several times, and she guessed that she was part of their discussion. She was so distracted that she didn't hear someone come up behind her. Someone cleared their throat, and she jumped, coming face to face with the sheriff of Leicestershire.

"Oh," she said, dropping the grape she had been holding.

"Oh, indeed," he said. "You do know there's a warrant for your arrest in Leicestershire, am I correct?"

"The sheriff of Nottingham forgave whatever crimes I was accused of," she replied stiffly.

"Perhaps so, but that does not mean that I look kindly down upon you as well. You may have wormed your way into Sir Guy and the sheriff's favor, but you won't worm your way into mine."

"Excuse me?"

The sheriff of Leicestershire nodded toward Guy. "I see the way he looks at you. Like a puppy. It's pathetic really. Anyone can see you have him wrapped around your fingers."

"Not true. I hardly know Sir Guy." Ivy was affronted. She wished Robin were by her side. He would know just what to say to defend her.

"You are a nuisance just like your meddling parents. If they hadn't been so against my plans to build a casino on the farmland…. They never listened. It would have brought in much more revenue than some measly corn."

"That corn was what fed your people, or do you care so little for them?" Ivy felt enraged. "Is that why my parents were arrested? They meddled with your plans to destroy your people's livelihood?"

"Their votes against it stopped the plan altogether."

"So you got them arrested."

"No one can prove that. They're dangerous criminals, plotting against the crown. Ask anyone."

"You rat. They're only in jail because you twisted things around to make it look like they were traitors!" Ivy felt her hands shaking. She must have raised her voice because the room had suddenly gone quiet and everyone was staring at her. Guy was at her side in an instant, taking her arm and leading her away from the gathering and down a dimly lit hall. Ivy struggled against him, but his grip on her wrists was tight.

"Let go of me!" Ivy squirmed to get free. Guy pushed her against a wall, not hard, but hard enough for her shoulder to bruise against the stone. He leaned close to her so that his face was only inches from hers. His eyes were dangerous.

"What did I tell you?" he asked, his voice barely concealing his anger.

"He provoked me! He was saying awful things about my parents. He pretty much admitted to wrongly accusing them of treachery and throwing them in jail!" Ivy shouted.

"You're only making things worse for you and your parents," Guy insisted, holding her in place though she tried to get free.

"How can the sheriff form a treaty with him? You're all corrupt! I'm no better off here than Leicestershire. At least in jail, I could be with my parents." She realized that she was crying and hated herself for it. With Guy restraining her hands, there was no way for her to wipe her tears away. She bowed her head, ashamed.

"I understand how you feel. I don't agree with the way your parents have been treated," Guy said softly.

"Really? Or are you just saying that to get me to trust you?" Ivy snapped, glaring up at him.

"No, I'm not just saying that. I mean it. You shouldn't have to go through this."

"Will you help me?" she asked, holding his gaze. His hands slackened on her wrists, and she took them in her own hands. "Please?"

Guy stared at her for a moment, his eyes clouded with thought. Ivy knew he was probably having an internal battle with himself. "I'll do what I can," he replied finally.

"Thank you. I just want what's fair." A second later she shook her head, letting go of Guy's hands, suddenly remembering herself. Was that a flicker of disappointment in his eyes? Perhaps she was playing her part too well. Or was she playing anymore? Ivy took a deep breath, and smiled shakily. "I think I'd just like to go home," she said.

"Of course. I'll go get your cloak." When Guy returned, he walked with her out of the castle. "I'll take you back in my carriage," he said."

"No, you should stay. See to what business you have."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow at the trial."

"Alright. Take my carriage. Just send the driver back afterwards." Guy looked as if he wanted to say more, but then he turned and walked back into the castle. Ivy watched him go, feeling suddenly so alone. Her thoughts turned to Sherwood Forest. Could she risk going there tonight? Ivy needed reassurance that they would get her parents out of jail. She needed Robin. Turning, she hailed Guy's driver, asking him to take her home.


	13. Chapter 13

Ivy waited until the carriage had faded from sight, headed back to Nottingham before changing into a dark cloak and riding clothes. Tonight she wore men's riding pants and soft leather boots with a dark green tunic and brown scarf. She braided her long hair down her back and drew up her hood. She rode bareback, slipping onto her white horse and nudging him toward Sherwood Forest. She wound her fingers in his coarse mane above his withers and squeezed her legs lightly around his middle. The forest was calm and quiet like it had been the night before. The winter chill was biting, but not as harsh as it had been when she had first arrived in Nottingham. She rode at a slow canter, breathing in the fresh, chilling air. Her thoughts were consumed by the episode earlier in Nottingham castle. She was still furious with the sheriff of Leicestershire. She wondered if he would interfere with her parents' trial. Her heart jolted. She hadn't counted on this. She wondered if the sheriff of Nottingham had invited him just for the occasion. If so, this meant they would surely be found guilty. She'd probably hang with them.

Her horse suddenly skittered to the side, jolting her out of her thoughts. Ivy stopped him, looking around her. "I know you're there, Robin," she said softly.

"You're making a ritual of coming into the forest at night," he answered from her left. He walked out from the shadow of a tree, smiling at her.

"I need to talk to you," Ivy said, dismounting her horse. She filled in the space between them, putting her arms around his middle and her head against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, pulling her against him.

Ivy didn't speak for a moment but breathed in his scent: forest and fresh air. "I went to Nottingham tonight with Sir Guy for a little get together the sheriff was having. He was going to sign some sort of treaty with the sheriff of Leicestershire. I'm not sure what it was about. The sheriff of Leicestershire came up to talk to me…. He said such terrible things. Robin, I'm sure he had my parents thrown into jail because they didn't agree with some harebrained scheme of his. He threatened me too. I'm so afraid he's going to testify against my parents tomorrow. What if he stands against them? And me? They won't stand a chance, and I'll hang with them. The sheriff of Nottingham is somehow involved, I just know it. And-"

"Ivy, Ivy, calm down. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your parents," Robin cut in, soothing her. He put a warm hand on the back of her head. Her hood had fallen off sometime during her ride. "You're safe."

Ivy took slow breaths, trying to calm herself. She held onto Robin a little tighter as if fearing that he would disappear. "How? How can we make sure they're alright?"

"I don't know. Not yet. We'll figure something out. Trust me."

"I do." She shut her eyes, wishing that he could hold her like this forever. Here it was possible for her to feel safe even when it seemed as if the world was set against her. Even when it felt like everyone else was out to see her dead.

"You should get back. If you spend too much time in the forest, someone is bound to notice," Robin finally said, gently pulling her away from his grasp. She nodded though she didn't want to leave.

"Tomorrow is the trial. Will you be close? Just in case it goes badly?" Ivy asked.

"Of course. My men and I will be ready. We'll have a plan. If your parents are deemed guilty, we'll still have some time before they're sentenced to death – if that is the sentence. We'll think of something."

"Alright. I know you will."

"I will not let you die," Robin promised, taking her chin in his hand and nudging her head up gently so that they were eye to eye. "I promise you that. No matter what happens. Be strong."

Ivy nodded. "I will be."

"You are one of us, remember?" Robin asked, pulling out the tag that he had once given her representing his band. "I still carry this around for you."

Ivy smiled. "I hope to be able to wear it again someday." She clucked to her horse who had wandered off to graze. He trotted up, standing at her shoulder. Robin patted the horse's neck, his eyes still on Ivy. He bent forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before helping her mount. Ivy smiled down at him. "I'll see you soon," she said. She nudged the horse with her heels, and he trotted back toward Nottingham. She looked back to see Robin still watching her. She wished she could run back and grab the tag. She wished she could join him. She was tired of all these fronts, all these lies and games. She just wanted to be free. She wanted to fight for her freedom, fight for those she loved, and fight for those in need. She wanted to be with Robin. She felt every bit of her tug backward toward him. As she reached the edge of the forest, it was as if a physical snap brought her back to reality. Her manor loomed up ahead, gazing down at her with onerous windows and an unwelcoming darkness.

Just then, her attention was distracted by movement to the west. She turned her head, stopping her horse and peering around. She felt terrified for a moment that it was Guy, but then she saw a slender figure make its way to one of the small cottages. He paused, looking around before dropping a package on the front porch. Curious, Ivy watched as the figure made his way to each house, dropping off a similar package. There must be food in them, she realized. She felt the sudden urge to confront the figure. She wanted to help. She had money to spare. She urged her horse forward slowly, not wishing to startle the figure. Suddenly the figure saw her and made a dart toward a picketed horse.

"Wait!" Ivy called out quietly. She nudged her horse and galloped after the retreating figure. They raced on for awhile until the other figure turned suddenly into the forest. Ivy turned her horse into the forest as well, but she had lost sight of the other rider. She rode on for a few minutes before giving up and returning to the manor. She put her horse in the stable before going up to her room. She had just shut the door when someone stepped out from the shadows. Ivy jumped.

"Who are you?" she asked, wishing she had a sword on her.

"It's me, Ivy," a familiar voice said. Ivy recognized the voice. It was Marian. But she also recognized the outfit.

"You're the rider I just chased," she said. "It was you delivering food to the people."

"Yes, that was me."

"Why did you run?" Ivy asked.

"I didn't realize who you were at first, but then I recognized your horse. I snuck back here to talk to you." Marian pulled off her hood and a yellow mask that covered the lower half of her face.

"Do you dress like this every night and feed the poor?" Ivy asked in awe.

"Not every night, but some. Whenever I'm needed."

"Does anyone know about this?" Ivy asked.

"No. Well, people are aware of me. But they don't know it's me. They call me the Night Watchman," Marian replied.

"I wish I could do something like that," Ivy said, sighing. "I feel so useless."

"Don't feel that way. Right now you need to focus on helping your parents. I'll worry about the poor, and so will Robin. How are you feeling? You must be nervous about the trial."

"I am." Marian looked sympathetic.

"The sheriff won't be the only one judging them," she assured Ivy. "My father will be there along with some other people who will not share the sheriff's lust for punishment."

"Robin says he'll be there too. Not at the trial, obviously, but close by in case it goes badly…." Ivy trailed off, looking at the floor.

"I know he'll help. He won't fail you," Marian assured her. "I'd better get back before my father notices I'm missing. I'll be at the trial too. You'll get through this." She squeezed Ivy's hand before turning to leave, pulling herself out the window with surprising agility. She dropped lightly to the ground and mounted her horse, riding off toward Knighton Manor. Ivy watched her go, feeling heartened that she had such friends as Robin and Marian. Even Guy seemed to be on her side. Maybe everything would turn out alright after all. Perhaps there was nothing to worry about. With that thought in her mind, Ivy took off her boots and fell into bed fully dressed, too exhausted to change into her nightgown. Sleep took her at once, and she dreamed that she was once again in Robin's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn came all too soon for Ivy. She found herself blinking awake with the rising of the sun. She sighed, not wanting to get out of bed. An hour must have past before she got up, dressing carefully and pulling her hair into a twist. She looked at herself in the mirror, blinking sleepily. It seemed as if ages had past since her frightful night in Leicestershire when her parents had been arrested and she had fled. Now she hardly recognized the face that stared back at her. Her eyes had hardened and her face no longer held the innocent glow that it had before when she had lived a life of luxury and safety. She turned away. She wasn't that girl anymore. Today she would do anything to fight for her parent's freedom, but she realized that she didn't want the same life anymore. She had changed.

She rode into Nottingham two hours before noon. As she rode through the city, she looked around for signs that something had changed, but everything was the same. No one seemed aware that her life hung by a thread and that her parents and her fate would be decided at noon. The guards admitted her to the castle where she walked down to the dungeons where she had been held before. No one tried to stop her when she entered, and when she saw her parents behind bars, she ran toward them, grabbing the bars.

"Ivy!" her mother called out to her. Her blonde hair hung in straggly curls around her shoulders. She looked pale and thin. Ivy's heart gave a jolt. Her father looked dejected as well, his usual regal demeanor gone.

"What have they done to you?" Ivy asked.

"Treated us like traitors," her father replied.

"That's not fair. You're innocent, and they know it!" Ivy's anger flared up, and she wanted to throw something.

"How did you get here, Ivy? Have they been treating you well? You're not a prisoner, are you?" her mother asked her.

"No. Well, I was, but not anymore. It's a long story. I was pardoned and inherited Aunt Martha's manor after she passed away." She saw a pained expression cross over her father's face. "I'm sorry. I don't think she suffered, but I also don't think she died naturally." She lowered her voice. "I'm not sure what's going on. The sheriff's right hand man has been treating me well, but I think he has other motives. The sheriff himself is in league with the sheriff of Leicestershire. I saw him yesterday…. He practically admitted to framing you because you wouldn't agree with his plan to build a casino. He said he would get me too."

"He always was a weasel," her father said dejectedly.

"I don't know what to do." Ivy looked at her parents, tears springing to her eyes. "Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know…." Her father looked away. "As long as your safe, Ivy. That's what counts."

"No, you deserve to be safe too," Ivy pleaded with him. "I'll find a way to insure your release. If it all goes wrong, Robin Hood and his men will be there to save us."

"Robin Hood? I thought he was just a legend," her father said sharply.

Ivy looked around and lowered her voice before continuing. "He saved my life a couple of times. He promised to help you. He won't fail us."

"We might not need saving," her mother said hopefully. "Perhaps someone will see our innocence." Ivy smiled sadly.

"I hope so."

"Ivy?" Ivy jumped as a familiar voice sounded behind her. Guy had entered the room without her knowing. He now stood awkwardly, looking from Ivy to her parents. Ivy stood straighter, glaring at him defiantly. "The sheriff wants to see you. He thought I might find you here. The trial is in an hour."

"I have to go," Ivy said turning back to her parents. "I'll get you out of here. I promise."

Her parents smiled sadly at her before she turned to follow Guy from the prison. Once they had left the depressing prison, Guy took Ivy's arm pulling her aside so they wouldn't be overheard. "Ivy, I'm doing all I can, but the sheriff isn't cooperating. He and the sheriff of Leicestershire seem to have something to gain by your parents being proven guilty. But there's still the council. The sheriff doesn't have absolute control in this."

"If you're the sheriff's right hand man, then why are you telling me this? Why are you helping me? And how do I know this isn't a trap?" Ivy was tired of games. "I'm sure the sheriff put you up to watching me. You don't have to pretend anymore."

Guy's eyes flickered for a moment with hurt. "Ivy, believe me, I don't wish you harm."

"Then you've changed your tune since we first met."

"Can't you give me a chance? I've been trying to make up for what happened to you when you first arrived here. I thought you'd be just like Hood, rebellious and corrupt, but you're not."

"Robin isn't corrupt, and I would consider myself at least partially rebellious," Ivy snapped.

"Right, you have a soft spot for Hood." Guy's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"I have no reason to hold anything against him. He helped me after all. Much more than you have."

"The sheriff did want me to spy on you, but you're much to smart for that to work. You weren't going to give anything away. I can see that all you want is your parents' freedom."

"So you're admitting to spying on me then."

"Yes, I am, but it's not like that anymore…."

"Oh, did he tell you to stop?" Ivy's voice rose with her anger.

"No, but I'm not going to spy on you anymore. I don't see what we can gain from it."

"Well, thank you. I'm _so _grateful you see it that way." Ivy turned to walk away.

"Wait, Ivy, I didn't mean it that way." He grabbed her arm.

"Then what _did _you mean because I'm having a hard time seeing anything kind in your words," Ivy said hotly, turning back to glare at him.

"Just give me a chance. That's all I'm asking for. Let me make it up to you." His eyes were pleading, and Ivy felt her resolve flicker for a moment.

"Why should I? Why do you even want another chance? What's it to you if I like you or hate you?"

"I want another chance because there is another side to me. I think you know that. You've seen it. And of course I care whether you hate me or not. I don't want you to hate me." Ivy could tell that he was struggling with the words.

"Then help me save my parents."

"I'll try. Come on, the sheriff will be getting impatient." He started down the corridor, and Ivy followed.

"Why does he want to see me?"

"I don't know."

"Really?"

Guy turned to her. "Really," he insisted, his eyes honest. "I don't know what he wants."

"Why do you really want to help me? Why do you even like me? I would have thought you'd hate me for all the trouble I've put you through," Ivy asked after a moment.

"I don't hate you. And yes, you do try my patience. But I can see the good side to you too. You're willing to put your life at risk to help others. I guess you remind me of someone."

"Marian?" Ivy guessed.

Guy looked surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Just a guess. You like her don't you?" Ivy watched as Guy's eyes narrowed. She could see that he was already rebuilding the defensive walls around him that she had broken down moments before.

"I admire Lady Marian. I don't think she returns the feelings though." They had reached the set of doors leading into the main hall. Guy paused at the door. "I'll leave you here."

"You're not coming in with me?" Ivy asked, feeling intimidated at the thought of confronting the sheriff alone.

"Sheriff's orders. I'll see you at the trial."

"Right." Ivy took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. The sheriff sat behind a table, his eyes set on her as she shut the door behind her.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about the trial." Ivy glared at him, not bothering to conceal her dislike for him. "La-de-da. Won't this be fun? Your poor parents. I do hope you'll put on a good show of weeping for them." His eyes were cold as he surveyed her. "Now sit down, I want to discuss something with you."

Ivy sat stiffly in the seat before him. "What do you want from me?"

"Why do you jump straight to the conclusion that I want something from you? No, _you_ want something from _me_."

"Do I?" Ivy cocked an eyebrow.

"Your parents' freedom. Your freedom. I can give you that."

"At what cost? You're not just going to let them go free with nothing in return."

"You are a clever one. Gisbourne was right about you."

"Reporting back to you, is he?"

"Give me Hood, and you and your parents can go free."

"You've got to be kidding? You think I'll just hand Robin right over to you? As if I could even do that!" Ivy said angrily. "You know that my parents are innocent. You've been planning something with the sheriff of Leicestershire. You want them framed."

"You seem to underestimate me. I haven't been working with anyone. That sheriff from Leicester is a fool. He thinks we have a deal. I hired him to arrest your parents because I needed someone to take the blame."

"I don't follow."

"Oh, come on. You're supposed to be clever. I want the sheriff of Leicestershire dead! With him gone, I can appoint someone more persuasive to be sheriff. Your parents take the blame for the plotting, Leicester ends up dead, your parents take the blame. And then has anyone got a clue? No."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I plan on see you hang with your parents. Guards!" Two guards rushed into the room, each of them grabbing one of Ivy's arms before she could protest. She glared at the sheriff. "You see, my dear, you're going to bring me Hood with or without your consent."


	15. Chapter 15

Ivy shouted in protest as she was dragged toward the dungeons. Guy was waiting outside of the hall. "You liar!" Ivy yelled at him. "You said you'd help me, but you were working with the sheriff all along! This was just another trick to get Robin Hood! You're both obsessed!"

"Ivy, I didn't realize. Why are you arresting her?" he demanded.

"Sheriff's orders." The guards didn't pause.

Guy followed along. "Ivy, I promise, I didn't know that he had planned this."

"I don't believe you." Ivy could see that she had hurt him, but she didn't care. He fell behind as the guards forced her away. Ivy blinked back tears. She should have seen this coming. She felt a rush of anger toward Robin. It was because of him that her parents were still in jail. It was because of him that she was now going to hang with them. _No_, she shook the thoughts from her head. It was the sheriff who was to blame. Robin had done nothing but try to help her from the moment they had met. Ivy pushed away her anger. She stopped struggling against the guards and let them lead her toward the jail cell. It was now because of her that Robin was going to be caught. There was no way everyone was getting out of the castle alive. Ivy's mind began to whirl. She noted that both guards wore swords at their sides. Both were looking straight ahead, not bothering to think of her as a threat. Ivy came up with a plan, not knowing if it would work or not. _Here goes_, she thought and let herself go slack in the guards' grip. She fell to the floor, her eyes shut in a mock faint.

The guards muttered to themselves, letting go of her arms. One prodded her with his boot. In a flash, Ivy got to her feet, drawing one of their swords and aiming it at their hearts. "Step back," she commanded. The guard who still had a sword ignored her, drawing his sword and stepping toward her. Ivy readied herself. She struck first, sweeping the thick blade toward the guard's neck. He blocked the blow clumsily, caught off guard. The sword was heavy and awkward in Ivy's grip, but she thought back to her sword-fighting lessons with her father, and swung another blow at the guard. This time he was ready. He parried it, sending shock waves down Ivy's arm. She recovered quickly, thrusting the blade forward with all her might. The guard staggered slightly, but he was too strong for her. She could feel herself beginning to weaken as they fought on.

All of a sudden, the other guard stepped forward, knocking her aside with his fist. She staggered, falling back against the wall. This wasn't fair at all! Two men against one girl. Ivy spat in their direction. Before they could capture her again, she stabbed at the unarmed guard, slashing his leg below his knee. He cried out in pain and sunk to the ground. The other guard swung his sword wildly at Ivy's head. She ducked, and the sword hit the stone wall behind them. Ivy took this chance and kicked the guard in the stomach, sending him back a few paces. He recovered quickly, however, and aimed another blow at her. Now Ivy was dodging his blows, her arms feeling very tired. Metal clanked on metal as he caught her blow, and she dropped her sword as he twisted his, forcing the blade from her grip. It clattered to the ground, and she stood unarmed before him. He grinned wickedly at her and for a moment, Ivy saw her life flash before her eyes. Then there was a flash of movement, and the guard went down, struck unconscious. Ivy looked fearfully up at the newcomer. To her utter amazement, it was Guy.

"Come on!" he said, grabbing her arm, and tugging her with him down the corridor. His sword hung loosely in his right hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Ivy spluttered.

"Saving you." Guy kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Why?"

He didn't answer at first, dragging her down a maze of corridors until they reached a dimly lit hall with a wooden door at the end. "Because I don't want to see you die," he said finally. "Go through that door and you'll be in the stables. Grab a horse and run for it. Don't look back."

"I'm not leaving my parents."

"You can't stay!"

"I'm not leaving them!" Ivy practically yelled. Guy looked around worriedly.

"Stop shouting if you don't want to be caught again! You'd be lucky if the guards let you live long enough to even see the dungeons." Ivy shut her mouth. "I'll see what I can do for them, but you can't help them anymore. You have to go."

Ivy searched his eyes for a moment, but she saw only honesty. Another plan was forming in her mind. If she were free, she could warn Robin that it was a trap, and they could come up with a way to free her parents and avoid falling into the trap."

"Alright," she said finally. "I'll go. What will you tell the sheriff?"

"That you escaped the guards. You're quite accomplished with a blade."

"Does that surprise you?" Guy smirked as she spoke.

"I suppose nothing about you should surprise me anymore. Listen, you don't have much time. Someone will have heard you fighting the guards." As if to prove his words, shouts went up from somewhere in the castle, echoing down the halls. "Go!" he urged her. Ivy turned toward the door but then turned back, not really knowing why.

"Guy, I don't know how to thank you. You didn't have to do this-"

"Yes, I did."

"But why?" Before Ivy could comprehend what was happening, Guy had pulled her roughly toward him, his lips grazing hers. She stood, shocked as he pulled away just as quickly. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Go!" She fled, her heart beating wildly with fear and confusion. What on _earth_ had just happened? She didn't have time to contemplate that now. She had moments to escape. Ivy grabbed the nearest horse in the stables, a sturdy looking bay. She clamored onto its back and urged it into a gallop, storming out onto Nottingham's streets and bolting toward the gates. The guards tried to stop her, but she raced past, her horse's hooves beating madly upon the stone road. When she had left Nottingham behind, she rode like the wind for Sherwood Forest. She needed to warn Robin. And then she would save her parents.


	16. Chapter 16

Dirt scattered as Ivy's horse barreled down the path through Sherwood Forest, galloping as quickly as he could. Ivy rode low over his neck, coaxing every bit of speed that he could muster out of him. When she reached the bit of woods that led to Robin's camp, she turned the horse, letting him pick his own speed as he trundled through undergrowth and fallen trees. They were nearing Robin's camp when the horse threw up his head, stopping suddenly. Robin slipped out of the trees and stood before the horse, stroking his nose to calm him.

"Ivy, what are you doing here? The trial's about to start." He gave her an alarmed look. "We were just about to leave-"

"The sheriff tried to have me arrested," Ivy broke in.

"What?" Robin's eyes flashed.

"He's not going to give them a fair trial, I'm sure of it."

"How did you escape?"

"I fought off the guards… and Sir Guy helped me a little." Her thoughts went to Guy, and she felt a twinge of guilt.

"We have no time to waste, come on." Robin pulled himself up behind Ivy and whistled. The others appeared out of the woods. "The sheriff tried to have Ivy arrested. I'm going to ride ahead with her. You make your way into Nottingham, and be careful."

"The sheriff is expecting you. He's set up a trap. I'm not sure what exactly," Ivy told them.

"We'll be careful," Robin assured her. He took the reins from her, reaching his arms around her waist and clucked the horse forward. It took off toward Nottingham, swishing his tail and bobbing his head as if questioning why they were riding straight back the way they'd just come. Robin's warmth against Ivy's back was comforting. She had never felt so terrified in her life but having him with her was reassuring.

"I was so frightened," she told him. "I thought all had been lost."

"You fought off the guards? How many?" Robin sounded impressed.

" Two." Ivy ducked her head. "I pretended to faint and then grabbed one of their swords. I injured one and the other had me cornered, but Guy came to my rescue. He helped me escape."

"You really did win him over, didn't you?" Robin teased her.

Ivy didn't answer. _More than you know, _she thought ruefully. Nottingham came into view, and Robin pulled up his hood. Ivy did the same.

"How are we going to get in?" she asked.

"I've got an idea. Do you trust me?"

Robin's question alarmed her, but she answered. "Yes, with my life."

"Get off the horse then and let me tie you up."

Ivy turned to look back at him. "What?"

"I'll pretend like I've caught you and am escorting you back to prison. The guards will know to be on the look out for you by now."

"And what will prevent them from arresting me straight away?" Ivy demanded.

"Don't worry. They won't." He slid down from behind her.

Ivy sighed, dismounting the horse. Robin pushed back her hood, his fingers lingering on her cheeks, before untying the brown scarf he wore around his neck. He tied it carefully around he wrists, keeping the other end in his hand. Grabbing the reins, he asked her, "Ready?" She nodded.

"Are we going to get of this alive?" she asked, choking back a slightly hysterical laugh.

"Of course we are." Robin grabbed her shoulders gently, and turned her so that she was facing him. "I'm not going to let you die," he said softly. "But just in case this is the last time we get to see each other-" He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, gently at first but then with a sort of desperation as if this really was the last time they would see each other. Ivy stood close to him so that her bound hands were up against his chest, and she could feel the beating of his heart. The kiss seemed to go on for ages, but then Robin broke away, grimacing with regret. "I guess we'd better not risk the guards seeing us. They might ask a few questions."

"Probably," Ivy said a bit breathlessly.

Robin tightened her bonds and pulled his hood a little further over his head, shadowing his entire face. Then he pulled the horse and her toward the gates. "Open up!" he called out when he reached them. "I've got an escaped prisoner here. She's supposed to be on trial."

The two guards peered out the gates at them. "Who are you, eh?" he asked Robin.

"I'm the one who found 'er! I was told there'd be a reward."

"Ah, get on with you, and don't be expecting any reward!" The guards opened the gate and let them pass. One of them leered down at Ivy who suppressed a shudder.

"Let me go!" she said angrily, fighting against her bonds. Robin gave the scarf a tug, and she stumbled, knocking into his back. The guards laughed heartily.

"Good acting," Robin whispered when they were out of hearing range from the guards.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself. Where to next?"

"Let's tie up your horse here so we can make a quick getaway if necessary." He tied the white horse up to a secluded post in the shadows of one of the buildings. "Come on." He took her hand and led her down the alleyway and toward the castle. They were headed toward a side door in the castle when Robin stopped, looking around.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

Ivy strained her hears and heard the sound of the sheriff's voice from somewhere beyond. "They're holding the court outside!" she said in alarm. "What does that mean?"

"It makes it more public. There's less chance of anyone but the sheriff having a say." Robin's face was tense. "But there might be more of a chance of rescuing them if they're already outside. Much and Will are bringing more horses."

"Good." Ivy followed Robin toward the courtyard, both of them keeping to the shadows. Ivy pulled her hood back over her head. When they reached the area where the trial was being held, Ivy suppressed a gasp as she saw both her parents, tired and dirty, standing on the front steps of Nottingham Castle. The sheriff presided over their trial, Guy at his side. Ivy tightened her grip on Robin's hand, and he squeezed it reassuringly. Ivy caught sight of someone familiar slowly working her way toward them.

"Marian," she greeted as the dark haired girl stopped before them. "What's going on?"

"The sheriff moved the trial outside to let the public watch. I think he means to make them rise against your parents. The sheriff of Leicestershire is certainly building up quite the story against them. He means to make them look bad in the public eyes."

"What kind of defenses has he put up?" Robin asked.

"Guards at every entrance and along the walls. He knows you're going to try something, and he knows Ivy is with you."

"What are we going to do?" Ivy asked, biting her lip.

"Create a diversion," Robin replied. "Spring the trap."

"Are you mad?" Ivy asked. "That would be playing into the sheriff's hands."

"But you're forgetting one thing," Robin said, smiling.

"And what might that be?"

"I'm Robin Hood."

"And you're cocky," Marian scolded him. He just grinned.

"I wonder if Guy would help us." Ivy looked over to where Guy stood next to the sheriff. His eyes were roving around the crowd as if looking for her. "He helped me escape from the castle earlier," she told Marian.

"You maybe, me no," Robin answered.

Marian looked from Ivy to Robin. "It's worth a try. I know Guy, if he helped Ivy before, he'll help her again. Unless the sheriff finds out. I wouldn't trust him then. He has good intentions, but he will not put himself at risk with the sheriff."

"I'm going to let him see me," Ivy said, taking a step forward.

"No," Robin pulled her back.

"Trust me." Ivy gently pulled her hand from his. She stepped forward into the crowd, keeping her hood up. When she had a clear vantage of Guy, she stared at him, willing him to look her way. When he did, he did a double take, his blue eyes narrowed in anger. She pushed her hood back a little ways so that he could see her eyes. "Help us," she mouthed. Guy blinked, looking toward the sheriff and back at her. Then he moved to the side to speak with one of the guards. Ivy tensed, but the guard didn't look her way. Instead he moved off in the other direction, motioning for some of the other guards to follow him. Guy met her eyes again and gave her the smallest nod. Ivy slipped back into the crowd, meeting up with Marian and Robin again.

"He'll help," she said.

Robin whistled softly. "He must _really_ like you," he said, smirking. "Right, let's listen for awhile. We need to see what the sheriff is going to do."

Ivy turned her attention back to the crowd. The sheriff was reading out some absurd charges to the crowd. "…plotting against the crown, scheming with enemies of Prince John, fraternizing with known criminals, stealing gold from the crown, and undermining the authority of the sheriff of Leicestershire," the sheriff concluded.

Ivy balled her fists up. While her father held his head high and defiant, her mother gazed at the ground, her head drooping, her hands shaking. Ivy nearly ran out into the crowd with her sword swinging. Then she remembered that she had no sword.

"People of Nottingham," the sheriff cried out, opening his arms wide. "How do you find these people?"

Shouts went up from all around. "Guilty! Guilty!"

Ivy felt the blood drain from her face.

"The sheriff's placed people around to call that out, I'm sure of it," Robin said. Ivy stood shocked as she watched the people all begin to turn against her family. They didn't even _know_ them! Ivy felt sickened.

"And the punishment for the guilty is hanging!" The sheriff clapped his hands together. "I do love a good hanging." Two executioners stepped forward to roughly push Ivy's parents toward a platform where two nooses hung. Ivy felt an hand grip her arm, and she realized she'd taken a step forward. Robin pulled her back.

"Not yet," Robin breathed in her ear. "The others are here."


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: I promise this isn't the end. I'm not _that_ evil. _

Ivy scanned the crowd and saw a few familiar figures, each with their hoods drawn over their heads. "Not guilty!" they shouted into the crowd. "Lies! These are good people! They've been wrongly tried!"

The sheriff tensed, scanning the crowd for the source of the shouting. "Guards!" he shouted. The guards rushed forward, but Robin's men moved quickly, shouting out in different places. Robin had strung his bow and now raised it, aiming toward the gallows. The crowd was growing restless, and several people started in on the chant of "not guilty." Ivy felt her heart beating quickly.

"Marian, go and tell the sheriff you saw me toward the east gate," Robin requested.

She nodded and hurried off, approaching the sheriff and acting as if the news alarmed her. He shouted for more guards, leaving the courtyard partially undefended. Nearly half the crowd had now started up a chant of "not guilty" but the executioners were still ready to hang their prisoners. One of them slipped the noose onto Ivy's mother's neck.

"Robin!" There was a twang and the rope split, feeing her mother. Another two arrows sent the executioners to the ground, arrows protruding from their legs. Then Djaq and Will were getting her parents off the platform and ushering them safely into the confusion of the crowds.

The sheriff was yelling after the guards, but the crowd had gotten rowdy, and they didn't know where to turn. Djaq and Will appeared with Ivy's parents who looked dazed and confused. "Ivy!" her mother cried out when she saw her daughter. She flung herself forward, pulling Ivy into a hug.

"You're almost safe," Ivy said. "Just come with us." Her parents followed as Robin ushered them down the side streets toward where he had picketed the horses. There was chaos behind them as Robin's men created a diversion. Ivy was thoroughly lost, but Robin had taken her hand at some point and was dragging her in the right direction. Then she could see the horses up ahead. There were shouts from the left and two guards raced toward them. Robin used his bow to catch the guard's sword, shoving him back into the wall. Ivy's father drew a knife that he had attained somehow. In a second the other guard was on the ground, blood leaking from his chest. Ivy fought back repulsion. Robin cast a disapproving glance toward her father, but it was forgotten in a second as they moved toward the picketed horses. There were only three horses. Ivy turned to Robin as her parents mounted two of the horses.

"Wait, aren't you coming?" Ivy asked him.

"No, I've got to make sure my men get out first."

"I'm not going to just leave all of you," she said sternly.

"We don't have time to argue!" Robin told her. "You need to get your parents out to safety. The west gate will be unprotected, and you can get out."

Ivy felt conflicted, but she nodded, stumbling toward her horse. "Alright, I'll get them to safety, but you had better be safe too."

Robin grinned. "I will be, don't worry. Now go!"

Ivy nodded, nudging her horse into a gallop. Then they were careening toward the west gate. People leapt out of their way, but true to Robin's word, no guards appeared. She wondered how much Guy had to do with their easy escape. The gates were in sight. And then she heard the horses behind them. Turning in the saddle, Ivy saw two guards pursuing them on horseback. Somehow their plan had been guessed. Ivy looked around frantically, her eyes falling on a cart of fruits on the side of the road.

"Go!" she told her parents, letting them ride on ahead. She slowed the horse slightly and grabbed a broom that sat up against one of the stands, urging the horse on and holding the broom out like a jousting pole. It struck the stand with a jolting force, and the stand collapsed, fruit rolling everywhere. The guards were thrown forward as their horses skidded to a halt to avoid the rolling fruit. They were past the gates. Nottingham was behind them. The guards had regained control of their horses and were after them again. Ivy looked back to see a familiar horse at their head. It was Guy. She remembered Marian's words: _He has good intentions, but he will not put himself at risk with the sheriff._ Is that what was happening now? Sherwood Forest loomed ahead.

"Keep riding!" Ivy shouted to her parents. She wheeled her own horse around. The white stallion skidded around on his hooves, sending up a spray of dirt as he turned to face the black horse headed straight at them. Guy pulled his horse to a stop before them. The two guards raced after her parents.

"What are you doing?" Guy asked angrily.

"What does it look like?" Ivy asked. "I'm hardly headed back to Nottingham for tea with the sheriff."

Guy didn't look amused. He looked furious. "Why didn't you keep riding?"

Ivy was taken aback. "You wanted me to escape?"

Guy rolled his eyes. "No, I just helped you escape earlier today so you could get captured again."

"Well, what do you call chasing after me with two guards?"

"I can't look like I'm helping you. The sheriff would never pardon me for that. Even if he is aware of my feelings for you."

Ivy looked away, heat rushing to her cheeks as she remembered his kiss from earlier. "That's not relevant right now."

"Of course it is. I don't want to see you dead." Guy looked desperate. "You need to keep going. Leave Nottingham for good."

"What?"

"Did you think you could just go back to living in your manor? Or go back to your old life in Leicester?"

"No, I- I guess I didn't think about it." Ivy's heart stung. Leave Nottingham? Leave Robin? The thought hadn't occurred to her somehow, but now as she considered her options, this was the only one that would work. Guy rode up to her so that they sat side to side.

"You have to, Ivy. It's the only way," he pleaded with her. Ivy didn't speak, her mind conflicted. Guy reached for her hand, squeezing it gently, his leather gloves slick against her skin. "Please go."

Ivy met his eyes. She nodded, pulling her hand away. She glanced back toward Nottingham. She had to leave without Robin. Without even saying goodbye. Tears were in her eyes suddenly. She blinked them away. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Ivy." Guy's eyes were sad, an emotion Ivy didn't know he could feel. "I couldn't stand it if we never met again, but you'll be safer far from here," he told her softly.

Ivy nodded, her eyes brushing across Nottingham before she turned her horse, leaving Guy behind her and entering Sherwood Forest. The path before her was blurry as her tears blinded her. She hadn't realized just how much the forest had turned into home for her. The trees seemed so kind and familiar. The air was so fresh.

Up ahead she came across two riderless horses – the guards' horses. She didn't stop to find out what had happened to them. Her parents were quite a ways up the path, but they slowed when they saw her. By then the wind of her horse's flight had disguised her tears. She rode silently between her parents as they headed west through Sherwood Forest. Wherever they would go – wherever they would be safe – it would be far away from Nottingham, she knew. Far away from Robin Hood. And being far away from him meant being far away from home.

"He's quite the hero, Robin Hood," her father said.

"Yes," Ivy replied softly. "He is."


	18. Chapter 18

The forest was a welcome sight as Robin and his gang rode into it having just escaped Nottingham. They rode back to camp, congratulating each other on their success. As they came to the camp, Robin dismounted, looking around for Ivy. She was nowhere to be seen.

"She got away, didn't she?" Much asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Robin frowned. Then it dawned on him. She would no longer be safe in Nottingham. She had to go elsewhere to escape the sheriff's wrath. Maybe he had known it was coming, but he didn't think she would have just left without saying goodbye. Maybe that would have just made it harder. But now she was just gone.

"She's gone," he said, echoing his thoughts. The others stood looking at him.

"Gone where?" Much asked, frowning.

"Somewhere safe." Robin turned away, walking into the woods. He needed to be alone. He needed to think. As he made his way through the familiar trees, he realized just how lonely the forest now felt.

…

Two Months Later

Ivy stared listlessly out of the grimy farmhouse window. It was raining again. She could hear the whining of dogs and braying of donkeys from outside. She and her parents had traveled to Manchester where her parents had found work at a small estate. They were given a small cottage to live in while her father worked the land and her mother served as a housekeeper to the Lord who lived in the manor. It was such a step down from their old life, but at least they were alive. Ivy hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings over the past two months, however, because her thoughts were bent on the lush green forest just to the south. The forest where she had left her heart. It wasn't just Robin but also the freedom she had held. Her parents had been forced to change their surname since they had not been pardoned. No longer was there a Lord and Lady Palfrey. They were commoners, outlaws, poor. But somehow Ivy didn't care. It was not her old life she longed for; it was not her new life that she loved. It was the life back in Nottingham. The excitement, the adventure, the freedom. She loved helping people. She missed it.

Her parents had sold the two horses they had escaped on to the Lord of the manor, but Ivy had refused to sell her own white horse. They had been through too much together. It was the only connection to Robin that she still had. In a way, it was the only freedom she still held. Without the horse, she had no way to get back to Robin. She shut her eyes. If she did ever go back. If she could ever.

"Ivy, what are you doing?" Her mother's voice stirred her from her thoughts.

She turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your head isn't here. Your heart isn't here either," she said plainly. Ivy blinked and then turned away.

"No."

"Then why are you still here?" The question was simple, but Ivy had never dared consider such a thing.

"You'd let me go?" she asked, looking at her mother in surprise.

"I don't want to lose my only daughter, but I can see that if you stay here, I'll still lose you."

Ivy stood and hugged her mother. "Thank you," she breathed.

"If I hadn't seen the good he could do, I would never have let you go, but there are things worth fighting for. He is one of them. You can do much more good by his side. Here you have no life anymore. It's not the life I would have chosen for you, but everything has changed."

"Thank you," Ivy said again. "That's what I'm going to fight for."

…

It seemed to take forever riding to Nottingham. She rode her white horse hard, a sword at her side for protection. Spring had turned warm, and so at night she did not freeze when she camped out in forests and country sides. When dawn finally touched the sky on the second day of her journey, Sherwood Forest finally came into view. She urged her horse on faster, her hood falling back and her copper hair flying out with the wind of their flight. Her heart beat as heavily as each hoof beat on the ground. When she turned her horse into the forest, she slowed him, feeling suddenly nervous. Would Robin be happy to see her? Was he furious that she had left without saying goodbye? Would he let her join his band? Then she remembered the tag he kept for her and his words so long ago: _You are one of us, remember? I still carry this around for you._

There was a crack of a breaking twig under foot, and Ivy jumped. Then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and found herself face to face with Robin. She opened her mouth but found herself unable to speak. What could she even say to him? His expression was unreadable as he surveyed her.

"Robin, I-" Ivy started, but then stopped as he strode forward and pulled her out of the saddle and into his arms. He buried his face in her hair, gripping her tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you," he said, his voice muffled.

"I'm sorry I just left. I've regretted it every day." Ivy clung to him, breathing in the scent of pine and fresh air.

"Don't. You needed to keep your family safe."

"They're safe now. But I'm not going back. I'm staying here."

"What?" Robin pulled away. "Ivy, under the circumstances that would be very dangerous for you. If the sheriff were to catch you-"

"It's dangerous for all of you and yet you risk your lives everyday for other people," Ivy cut him off. "You're outlaws, and so am I! Besides, you said you'd save me a place in your band."

Robin studied her for a moment. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small tag. "I've kept it for you," he said. He seemed to deliberate, slipping the tag over her head. "Welcome to the gang," he said, smiling brilliantly at her. "You are now one of Robin Hood's men."

* * *

End of Part One. There will be more. Thanks so much for reading!


	19. Part Two: Chapter 19

_Sherwood Forest, 1194_

Figures moved stealthily through the forest, blending in with the trees and shadows in a way that made you believe you hadn't really seen them at all. They ran on either side of a pathway that led through the green forest, thick and lush with summer. A covered carriage was making its way slowly underneath the heavily laden boughs, rattling slightly over the uneven road. Two horses pulled the carriage, but the curtains were shut tight baring sight into the carriage and its occupants. The carriage driver was looking around him with apprehension. He had heard tales of highwaymen and robbers living in the forest. His eyes darted suspiciously around the forest, taking in the trees and undergrowth. Birds were singing high within the trees, echoing each other. The forest didn't _look_ intimidating. He let his guard down a little. That's when a hooded man stepped out in front of the carriage. He had appeared so suddenly that the horses stopped short, throwing up their heads in surprise and snorting. The driver raised his hands up.

"Show mercy!" he cried out.

"We'll show you mercy if you show us your gold," the man said amiably.

"What's going on?" came a voice from within the carriage. A richly clad woman stuck her head out of the carriage. Her eyes widened when she saw the man standing in front of her carriage. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked.

"Just a little bit of what you have for those who have none," the man answered, cocking his head to the side.

"Whatever do you mean?" the woman asked, placing a ringed hand against the pearl necklace she wore around her neck.

"That necklace could feed a village for a month," the man said, motioning with his hand. Out of the forest came four men and two women. One woman had short dark hair and tanned skin while the other was somewhat pale and had long, copper colored hair that flowed down to her elbows. She wore a sword at her side and wore men's clothing. She stepped forward, joining the man who had stopped the carriage.

"Just hand your riches over, and we won't harm you," the girl said, putting a hand on the hilt of her sword.

The woman stepped out of the carriage. She wore a full length red dress with fancy gold trimming. She joined her driver at the head of the carriage. "Do we have any choice?" she asked bitterly.

"Not really," one of the other men came forward, bright blue eyes sparkling as he approached the side of the carriage. He entered, and then called for one of the other men to come help him. The burly man came forward, a quarterstaff in his thick hand. He helped the other man pull a large trunk from the carriage.

"That's not yours to take!" the woman said angrily, taking a step forward. The big man loomed over her, holding his quarterstaff in one hand.

"You've got much more than you could ever need," the woman with short black hair said, striding forward, a young man with dark hair at her side.

"Who are you to judge that?" she put her hands on her hips and then felt ridiculous.

"What is your business in Sherwood anyway?" the first man asked. The woman turned to him, noticing his bow for the first time. It was strung, and he leaned on it casually. Her eyes darted to the woman at his side – a girl really – who tensed, her piercing blue eyes narrowing.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Everything that happens in Sherwood concerns us," the red-headed girl stepped forward. The woman took a step back. The light in the girl's eyes was nearly wild.

"Business with the Sheriff," she squeaked, pushing the driver in front of her.

"And what business would that be?" the man who had stepped in front of her carriage asked.

"None of yours! Who do you think you are? King of Sherwood?" the woman laughed at her own joke, peering out from around her driver.

The man shook his head. "That would be King Richard. I am Robin Hood."

The woman felt a stab of recognition. The outlaw himself! She had been warned by the Sheriff to keep a close eye out for him. He would be furious that the gold didn't arrive, but even more so if they found the real treasure. She shifted her eyes to the trunk. At least if they took that, they would be taking the decoy. She shifted her eyes back to Robin Hood.

"Fine, you and your men can have that trunk, but I keep the necklace," she added greedily.

"The people of Nottingham won't go hungry thanks to you," Robin said softly.

"Well, how do I know you and that wench are going to spend it on the poor? How do I know you're not going to keep it for yourselves?" The girl's eyes narrowed even further at these words, and Robin's eyes darkened.

"Don't ever call her that," he said, his tone dangerously low. The woman sniffed. "Come on, John, Allan, let's get that trunk back to camp. And you, you can be on your way. Give the Sheriff my regards." He turned to leave, his band following after him.

…

The carriage clattered into Nottingham Castle, and the Sheriff stepped out to greet the new arrival. "Ah, my dear Francis," he said, holding out his arms in greeting.

The woman got down from the carriage, taking the proffered hand of her driver. "Vaisley, how lovely to see you again," she said.

"You haven't aged a day," he said slyly.

"Oh, tut, none of that flattery. I got what you asked for, still in one piece. But the gold is gone. Robin Hood took it." The Sheriff's smile turned into a fierce grimace.

"But we have the real prize," he said. "Is it in the carriage?"

"Just you watch." Francis motioned for her driver, and the thin man bent down by the back of the carriage and gave part of the woodwork a tug. Out rolled a long drawer that ran the length of the carriage. In it gleamed thirty wrought blades, gleaming silver in the sunlight. "He didn't think to check under my carriage."

The Sheriff began to laugh, coming forward to inspect the swords. "Good, very good. Now we'll be able to equip the right people with the right weapons." He rubbed his hands together, a look of scheming on his face. "Robin Hood will be quite surprised when my little plan works its way out. Then he'll be captured and no more feeding the peasants, la de da."

"And we'll get our gold back," Francis added, a greedy glimmer in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, we'll get more than just that gold back. We'll take it all back!" He turned to shout at a man who stood a little ways away, speaking to a young lady with curly black hair. "Gisbourne!" The man turned away from the woman, coming to the Sheriff's side. "See to it that these weapons get into the right hands."

Gisbourne nodded, motioning toward a group of guards. "Right, we need to get these handed out," he said. "Here's the Sheriff's plan."


	20. Chapter 20

Ivy had been living in Sherwood Forest for three months. She had become an outlaw, through and through, honing her skills with a sword and learning the art of disguise and stealth. She felt like she had always been with the band, had always known each and every one of them. She felt like she belonged. Now as the sun rose completely in the sky, she looked down from the low tree branch she had been sitting on to watch Little John, Djaq, Will, and Allan prepare to make deliveries. Robin walked over to her, a smile on his face.

"Do you want to come make a delivery with me? he asked. His blue eyes were hopeful. Ivy smiled down at him.

"Of course." She hopped down from the tree, and he caught her gently, setting her carefully down. Her heart skipped a beat, and for a moment she was lost in his blue eyes, partially concealed with long brown bangs.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her over to two bags filled with food. They each took one and started toward Locksley. Ivy had a cloak and planned on drawing the hood as soon as they reached the village. She could not risk being seen by the Sheriff or by Guy. Her thoughts went to Sir Guy, the man who had stolen Robin's title and home. Somehow not all of her thoughts of him were hateful. In fact, slight admiration mingled with distrust. Guy had shown her many dishonesties, but in the end, he had stood up for her and helped her escape Nottingham and the Sheriff's wrath. Part of her wanted to let him know that she was safe, but she knew he would hate her for joining Robin. There was no love loss between the two men, and Robin had become particularly protective over her in the last few months. They held hands, sat close next to the fire, even kissed occasionally, but neither of them seemed comfortable expressing just how they felt. Ivy wasn't sure exactly what she felt for him. He was safe, he was kind, he was generous. Her heart throbbed every time he left the camp to go on a dangerous mission and skipped a beat every time he was near to her.

She knew one thing for sure; she would follow him to the ends of the Earth if he asked her to. She believed more than ever that he was fighting for the most worthy cause: the poor, the helpless, the abused. She grew stronger and stronger every day that she helped others, but it was still not enough. She still had to watch people starve and get arrested or be threatened by the Sheriff's men. Ivy wished she could do more. She thought of Marian and her disguise as the Night Watchman. Ivy felt a stir of excitement. What if _she_ went out at night to deliver more food. She could steal more at night and then trade it for food. A plan was beginning to form in her head. She smiled to herself. Tonight she would slip away from the camp and see what more she could steal at night. She knew it wasn't quite the way Robin worked, but she felt as if she could be doing much more.

They had reached the edge of the forest before Ivy had completely shaken the thoughts from her head. Robin turned to her. "Better put your hood up," he said, frowning. Ivy complied, keeping one hand firmly on the bundle of food. As they left the shelter of the trees, Robin and Ivy began to distribute the food, placing it on the doorsteps and then heading on to the next house. Most of the people were out tending the fields or working elsewhere, but the few who saw them make the deliveries thanked them profusely. They stayed clear of Locksley Manor, now Sir Guy's home, but Ivy knew that he was probably in Nottingham, taking care of some dirty work for the Sheriff.

They were approaching the last house when one of the villagers ran up to them. "Thank you, thank you," he said, indicating that this was his house. "My wife is with child, and she's so hungry. I wonder, could you hand it to her personally? She'd be so happy. So, so happy!"

Robin nodded, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "I would be honored to."

They followed the man into his little house. It was dimly lit, and Ivy blinked madly before her eyes began to adjust. The man led them further into his house. "Where is your wife?" Ivy asked him. He turned to give her an odd look.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," the man said, his trembling voice suddenly calm and purposeful.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, carefully backing away, pushing Ivy behind him.

"I'm afraid the Sheriff just won't let you continue to help the poor." With a yell, the man pulled a gleaming silver blade from under a blanket, wielding it with obvious expertise. Robin, pushed Ivy back and drew his own sword, blocking the man's blow just in time. He parried the man's blows easily, quick on his feet. The furniture within the tight space made for difficult movement, but Robin seemed to maneuver like it was nothing, darting away from the Sheriff's man as he aimed a devastating blow. It hit the small wooden table and cracked it in two. Ivy stared at the table, stunned. How could a sword cut an entire, solid wood table in half? She gaped at the man.

"Nice, isn't it?" he asked, seeing her gaze. "A little present from the Sheriff. I imagine your men are fighting against one just like it in the other little towns."

Robin tensed, then drove the sword toward the man with surprising force. The man barely managed to block it, falling back against the small cot. Ivy took advantage of his stumble and ran forward, kicking out against his sword arm. He shouted, nearly dropping the sword. Then he lunged at her. She barely darted out of his grasp, and Robin resumed the sword fight, the metal clanking noisily together. Robin was a fair fighter, better than fair, but his sword was no match against the other. There was an odd sound, and then Robin's sword cracked down the middle. One more blow and the entire top of the sword was hacked off. Robin stared down at it in surprise for a moment.

"Look out!" Ivy grabbed Robin, pulling him to the side just in time to miss another blow from the devastating sword. Then Robin had his bow out and two arrows were notched.

"Come any closer and I shoot," he said, his tone low and dangerous, slightly muffled as he pressed his hand to an anchor point at the corner of his mouth. The arrow tips were aimed straight at the man's heart.

"I heard you don't kill anyone. Why is that? Afraid to?" the man taunted.

There was a loud twang and both arrows fled the bow string, embedding themselves firmly into the man's sword arm. He let out a cry, dropping the sword and clutching at his arm.

"Come on!" Robin yelled, pulling Ivy with him as he fled from the house. There was a yell from behind them and then something heavy hit the back of Ivy's head. There was a flash of red, and then everything went black.

…

When Robin finally made it back to the camp, he was relieved to see his band all assembled, some of them staunching blood. Djaq was cleaning a nasty looking wound on Will's forearm. They all looked up when Robin entered the clearing, eyes widening when they saw what he was carrying. Ivy was still unconscious, struck over the head by a heavy clay jar. Robin had knocked the Sheriff's man unconscious and had tied him up before lifting Ivy in his arms and carrying her back to the camp. Now he gently set her down on a cot, and Djaq hurried over to tend to her. As Robin placed a hand on Ivy's head, his skin came away red with blood.

"Can you help her?" he asked Djaq, turning desperate eyes on her.

"I'll try. She's probably got a slight concussion, but as long as she wakes soon, she'll be alright." Djaq dipped a clean cloth in a dish of water and began to clean the wound. Ivy didn't stir, but the wound was superficial.

"He hit her pretty hard."

Djaq turned to look at Robin. "Then you were attacked to?"

"Yes."

"And the blades?"

"I've never seen anything like them. The Sheriff is up to no good again." Robin frowned. "Well, his plan didn't work, but he's bound to have another one. This was probably just phase one." He looked down at Ivy, but her eyes remained shut. Djaq looked down at her too.

"I've cleaned the wound, and the bleeding has stopped. She'll be alright." She turned to tend to a gash on Little John's head. Robin bent down to kiss Ivy's brow.

"I didn't keep you safe," he said, his voice strained. "I'm sorry."


	21. Chapter 21

Ivy blinked her eyes open, surprised to find that she was back at the camp. Her thoughts were blank for a moment, and then she remembered the attack in Nottingham. She sat up, wincing as her head gave a painful twinge. She remembered being hit with something hard, and then everything had gone black. She looked around for Robin, frantic to know if he was safe. It was night, and everything was pitch black. Her small cot was positioned in a corner of their secret camp, next to Djaq's. Robin's cot was across the camp. She stumbled over to where he usually slept, but the cot was empty. Ivy walked to the entrance of the camp, looking out across the dark woods. She could see nothing, so she opened up her other senses.

She could hear an owl to the south, hooting in short increments to another owl that answered from a distance away. There was a slight breeze, and the leaves swished like softly falling rain. The air was still warm and touched her skin like the gentle touch of a blanket. All around her the woods smelled wild and fresh.

Ivy heard someone approaching her. Without being able to see, she knew it was Robin. "I thought I might find you out here," she said to the darkness. She felt Robin come up beside her and could hear his slow breathing.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting," he said softly, his words tickling Ivy's ear as he leaned close to whisper.

"I woke up and couldn't find you. I didn't know if you'd been hurt or not." Ivy's eyes had begun to adjust, and she could just make out Robin's figure to her left. She turned to face him, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm not hurt. I'm sorry that you were." She could feel the raw emotion on his voice and knew he blamed himself.

"Robin, it's not your fault." His arms were crossed, but Ivy reached out to him, placing her hands on his arms. "You can't always protect me. It was my choice to live this life, and I'm responsible for being able to protect myself."

Robin leaned down to press his forehead against hers, unfolding his arms and wrapping them around her. "I just don't know what I would do if I lost you," he said, his breath tickling her face as he spoke.

"You're not going to lose me. It was just a little bang to the head. I'm alright now." She put her arms around him. He pulled her into his chest, holding her close. She breathed in his familiar scent, folding herself within the warmth of his embrace. The pain in her head was now a dull throbbing, but she was able to forget it for a moment.

"I'm glad. You can take care of yourself, I know that. But I'm always here to watch out for you."

"What excitement do we have planned for tomorrow? How will we get past the Sheriff's men?" Ivy asked after a pause.

"I'm not sure just yet. I'll admit, this plan of his surprised me. I never expected a needy villager to turn out to be a well-trained assassin. We need to figure out what the Sheriff is up to. We need someone on the inside."

"Marian?"

"If anyone can find out what the Sheriff is planning, it's her."

"Yes, you're right. I know Guy had taken a liking to her…." Ivy trailed off, realizing that this was up until she had come along. "Still does, probably," she added in a rush. She hadn't had the nerve to tell Robin about Guy's feelings for her.

"Yes, probably." She could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"Don't worry, she's too smart to fall for someone like him," Ivy assured him, her voice a little too cheerful. Who was she talking about, she wondered. Marian? Or her?

…

Marian heard a rustling behind her in the yard as she tended to her horse. She knew it was Robin without turning around.

"Sir Guy was just here, you know," she said.

"So I saw. Vying for your attentions, was he?" he asked.

Marian looked over at him, rolling her eyes. "Just a friendly visit."

"Did he mention anything to you about the new toys he and the Sheriff just got in?" Robin asked casually, running a hand over the horse's neck.

Marian looked up at him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Swords. Good ones. They're stronger than any sword I've ever seen and he's equipped people around the villages with them – decoys who look like normal villagers. I'm not sure if there's a way to tell them apart before they draw their swords. My band was attacked yesterday. I barely escaped with my life and Ivy was knocked unconscious."

"That's terrible." Marian was dismayed at this news. Not only would it prove impossible for Robin and his men to deliver food to the poor safely, but it also meant that she was not safe delivering food as the Night Watchman either. Not that this would stop her from trying.

As if reading her mind, Robin said, "Marian, I don't think it's safe if you ride out tonight. Or any night soon for that matter."

"Robin, the people need to be fed. If not by us, then who?" Marian looked at Robin determinedly. "I'm going out tonight."

"Marian, you're just setting yourself up to get caught. Do you know what the Sheriff would do to you if he caught you?"

"I've already had my hair chopped off and been humiliated." Marian did not like to recall that memory.

"He'll do more than that if he catches you again."

"I can't just let the people starve," Marian said. "You're not going to stop me." She could see his anger and frustration reflected in his eyes.

"Marian, you cannot put your life in danger like that."

"You do every day."

"Yes, but now we've got to figure out a new plan. Just give me a little time. I'll figure out something."

"By then it could be too late. The Sheriff is already talking about increasing taxes on food."

"No, it's too dangerous. Promise me you won't go out tonight," Robin said pleadingly.

"I can't promise that."

"Then promise me you won't get caught."

"I won't get caught."

Robin looked torn, but Marian wasn't going to change her mind. "I'm come back later tonight to make sure you're alright."

"I'll be fine. No one will even see me. You said Ivy was knocked unconscious. Is she alright now?" Marian changed the subject.

"Yes, she's fine, but it was close." He frowned.

"I'll be fine, Robin," Marian promised him.

She watched him disappear a few moments later, knowing he would be keeping a watchful eye on her. She would ask Guy about the men stationed in the villages as soon as possible. Whatever the Sheriff was planning, it wasn't good. She knew that much. Even still, the Night Watchman would be riding that night.


	22. Chapter 22

A dark figure crept from the camp that night, keeping to the shadows even though the night was black without the moon to keep it company. Ivy had pulled her long, chestnut tresses up into a bun and had pulled up the hood on her black cloak, hiding her hair and her face. She wore men's clothes and gloves to keep her hands from sight. Her worn boots tread silently on the forest's carpeting as she walked away from camp. She knew where to get a horse. One of the villagers in a nearby village allowed Robin and his men to borrow horses when they needed one. Ivy chose a jet black horse, quickly tying cloth sacks onto its hooves and leading it silently out of the yard. No one in the village stirred. She mounted when she was far enough away and headed toward Knighton Manor. When she got near, she dismounted, leading her horse by foot. Just as she neared the front of the manor, she saw a figure ride out of the side yard.

She stepped forward, hailing Marian who stopped her horse short in surprise. "It's Ivy," she called out quietly. Marian relaxed, riding toward her.

"Why are you here?" she asked Ivy, pulling down the mask that hid her face.

"I wanted to help," Ivy told her. "If we divide the load, we'll get things done twice as quickly. We need to be extra careful because of the Sheriff's men."

"Yes, Robin told me about them earlier today."

"I figured he would try to dissuade you from delivering tonight."

"He did."

"But that didn't stop you."

"I'm not going to let people starve just because the Sheriff has come up with a new scheme," Marian replied.

"Will you let me ride with you?" Ivy asked.

Marian pondered this for a moment. "I will, but wait just a minute." She dismounted, handing off the reins to Ivy and ran back to the manor. A minute later she returned, handing Ivy a golden mask. "It's an extra," she told her. "Wear it for safety."

Ivy smiled, slipping the mask on. "Now there will be two Night Watchmen," she said.

Marian grinned at her, mounting her horse once more. She tossed Ivy a bag loaded with food. "You take the villages west of Locksley, and I'll take the villages east. Meet back here when you're done. Then we can make sure we're both safe."

Ivy nodded. "Good luck." She turned her horse and headed west, galloping swiftly along the tree line. She made good time, slipping into one of the villages to drop off packages. She put some effort into hiding the packages – somewhere where the villagers would find them, but not so obvious that someone guarding the village might notice. She was on the last house when she heard a door open quietly, groaning a little at the hinges. She stopped what she was doing, crouching back in the shadows next to the house. Someone stepped out of one of the other houses. He looked like a villager, but Ivy saw a glint of silver at his side. One of the Sheriff's swords. She felt a stab of fear, but pushed it down when she realized he couldn't see her. His eyes scanned the village, but having hid the packages of food, Ivy had left no signs of her presence. After a moment, he retreated back into the house. She let out a sigh of relief, realizing just how hard her heart had been hammering within her chest. She finished hiding the last package and slipped silently back to where she had left her horse.

She managed to avoid any more dangers as she continue to deliver, making good time while night still darkened the sky. Locksley was her last stop. She left her horse a good distance away, slipping into the village as slowly and cautiously as she could. She looked fearfully to Locksley Hall, but all the nights were extinguished. Delivering the packages seemed to take ages. Ivy found herself jumping at any sound: chickens rustling their feathers in the hen house, horses nickering quietly to one another, a cat slinking across the path in front of her. As soon as the last package was delivered, she turned to leave. Then something stopped her. She turned to look back at Locksley Hall. Sir Guy was the Sheriff's right hand man. If there were some sort of plot to fend off Robin, then he would be involved. And he would have one of those swords.

Before Ivy had thought out what she was doing, her feet were carrying her toward Locksley Hall. She slipped the mask off her face, allowing herself to gulp in more air. She wasn't about to walk in the front door, so she positioned herself below one of the wooden beams that supported the roof. With a precise leap, she grabbed onto the beam, pulling herself soundlessly up onto it. There was a window just below. She could see that it overlooked the upstairs landing. She drew her sword and reached down to slide the blade between the windowpanes. There was a quiet clink as the lock swung free. She pushed one part of the window to the left and the other to the right before lowering herself down into the house. She left the window open so that she would have an escape route. She waited a full minute to make sure her arrival in the house had not woken anyone up. Nothing stirred, so Ivy continued forward, her well-worn boots making no noise on the wooden floors.

She knew Guy would most likely keep his sword at his side even as he slept. The thought of breaking into his bedroom while he slept was not a nice one. It was probably the most risky thing she could do, but now that she was in Locksley Hall, there was no turning back. She tried the closest door. She squeezed in before the door could open wide enough to creak and found herself in Guy's room. He was fast asleep, sprawled out on his stomach, dark hair tussled. Ivy felt a twinge of mixed emotions, but carried on, looking for his sword. She found it leaned up against the bed stand, easy to reach in case of emergency. She crept forward, cringing as one of the floor boards creaked. She stayed still for half a minute before continuing onward, step-by-step, eyes set on Guy in case he woke up. She hoped he wasn't a light sleeper. She was almost within reach of the sword when he sighed, turning over in his sleep so that he faced the opposite wall. Ivy felt her heart nearly seize up. She grabbed the sword, amazed by its lightness, and turned to head back into the hall.

She had almost made it to the door when there came a terrific crash from behind her. She whirled around. It seemed as if the sword had been balanced up against another sword, and the second had now crashed to the floor without the support of the first. Throwing caution to the wind, Ivy fled the room. She heard Guy awaken behind her, on his feet faster than she would have expected. She had to protect the sword. She dashed toward the window. She knew she wouldn't have enough time to make it out herself, so she hurled the sword out the window and latched it. Then she fled toward the stairs. Guy was right behind her.

Ivy hurled herself over the banister, but she stepped wrong, falling awkwardly on her ankle and crying out in pain. She tried to get up, but her leg would no longer support her, and Guy was upon her. He grabbed her by the collar, pulling her up to face him. His face was livid, and Ivy was terrified to see his reaction when he learned who she was. For all he knew, she was long gone, never to return to Nottingham. After all he'd risked, he would not be pleased to see her back and robbing his house.

"One of Robin Hood's men," Guy said, roughly grabbing the tag she wore around her neck. "What on earth were you after?" he asked, seeing that she was empty handed. "Speak!" He shook her, and she winced, her ankle smarting painfully.

"Nothing," she replied quietly.

"You broke into my house in the middle of the night for nothing?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"I didn't get what I was after," she said.

"And what were you after?"

Ivy's mind whirled. She had to come up with something believable before he noticed his sword was missing. "Gold. To feed the poor."

"Of course, always thinking of the poor."

"You'd do well to do so too. You let your own people starve." Her anger was rising, and she accidently let slip something valuable.

"A woman," Guy said curiously at the sound of her raised voice. "Let's see who you really are." Guy tugged her hood and it fell from her head, revealing her face. His eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't believe it."


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note: Thank you so much to all my readers. It seriously makes my day to go into my e-mail and see that my story has been favorited and watched! Someone told me that I needed to update, so I did. I've been remiss about doing that. Another chapter is half written! I'll try to be better about writing. _

* * *

Marian slid through the shadows, her eyes peering watchfully out of the golden mask that hid her features. Across the village someone stirred from within a small house. A figure came out the door, striding across the village square straight toward her. Marian pressed herself to the side of the house she had just delivered to, melting into the darkness. The man passed by her, his eyes never traveling to where she hid. She could make out the glint of silver that she now knew signified one of the Sheriff's swords.

She counted to ten before bolting across the village square, keeping to the shadows and stepping lightly to make no noise. There were no shouts, no sound of a sword being drawn. Marian made it to her horse safely, mounting quickly and riding back toward Knighton Hall. She took a few loops and detours just in case anyone had followed her, but when she rode into the yard, nothing stirred in the night behind her.

Ivy wasn't back yet, she noticed at once. She dismounted, putting away the saddle before leading the horse back to its stall. She had brushed it down and picked its hooves and still no Ivy. Now she started to worry. She crept out into the yard, keeping quiet so as not to wake her father. Worry nagged at her as she stared out at the open, empty expanse of land. Then a shape shifted, coming out of the trees and toward her. She recognized Robin's lithe form at once. He came toward her, a smile working its way onto his face when he saw that she was safe.

"See, I didn't get caught," Marian said. She tried to stay calm. Had Ivy been captured? She shouldn't have let the girl come. Marian had been doing this for years. But she had to remind herself that Ivy was part of Robin's gang now. She knew what she was doing.

"No, thank God for that." Robin peered at her face in the half-light of the stars. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I saw one of the Sheriff's men, but he didn't see me." Should she tell Robin? Marian knew he'd be furious that she'd let Ivy come and that Ivy had gone without his permission.

"I'm glad he didn't see you. It's still dangerous."

"I know. I was careful." No. She'd give Ivy a little more time. After all, Marian _had_ been doing this for years. She knew where to drop off the packages and could do it quickly and without being seen. Ivy would probably be taking more care. Or perhaps she was already back but didn't want to be seen by Robin. That was probably it. Nothing to overreact over.

"Good. Well, I'll get back to the camp. You won't go out for another week or so, will you?" he asked.

"No. What I gave out should keep them."

"You made the deliveries very quickly tonight," Robin commented.

"I've been doing this a long time," Marian said calmly. "Just like you."

Robin grinned before disappearing back into the night. Marian sighed. She looked around, but Ivy didn't appear. Marian let herself into the house, taking care to be silent. She changed out of her Night Watchman disguise, sitting on the edge of her bed where she could see out the window. She thought about sleeping, but knew she would never be able to sleep worrying about Ivy the way she was. Perhaps she should go look for her? She had no idea which village she could be in though.

She silently cursed herself. She should have mentioned something to Robin. He'd know what to do. She waited another half hour before deciding. She went back down to the stables, not bothering to saddle the horse again. She led it out of the yard and into the trees before mounting and taking off at a gallop.

…

Ivy couldn't speak. Guy's eyes were ice as he stared at her in disbelief. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I-I did leave. But I came back." Ivy finally found her voice.

"After all I risked for you?" Hurt lay behind the anger in Guy's words. "And now you're working with Robin Hood?"

"Can you blame me? After what the Sheriff tried to do to my family and me?"

"So you risk it all and come back?" The hurt was replaced with anger. She could feel it radiating off of him as he glowered at her. Any feelings he might have had for her before were gone as far as she could tell. She tried to step back, but he still had a firm grip on her.

"I came back to fight for what I believe in. I wasn't going to let the same thing that happened to me happen to anyone else. I don't believe in the injustice that the Sheriff puts his people through. But I do believe in fighting against it, and I do believe in Robin's cause."

"Do you have any idea what the Sheriff will do if he catches you?" Guy spat.

"_If_ he catches me? Then you're not going to turn me over to him?" Ivy asked.

Guy's eyes flickered for a moment. "I didn't say that," he said angrily. "It is my duty to turn you in. My duty to the Sheriff. If you understood duty-"

"If I understood _duty_?" Ivy laughed. "My _duty_ is to the people who have suffered by the Sheriff's hand. Not the Sheriff."

"If you are on Hood's side, then we're on different sides," Guy said, his voice low.

"Are you declaring us enemies then?" Ivy asked.

Something flickered in Guy's eyes, but then it was gone, and he was furious again. "You are choosing to be against me."

"No, I'm choosing to be against the Sheriff. This isn't about you and me." The hurt was back, unmistakable this time though Ivy didn't understand it. "I'm one of Robin's men now."

"Then we are against each other." Guy's grip loosened on her. Ivy couldn't take her eyes away from his as if they held her captive. She saw emotions flicker behind the coldness, but could not read them. She wasn't afraid, she realized. Whatever would happen to her, Guy would not condemn her to death. He couldn't.

"I didn't take anything. You cannot charge me," she said softly.

"You're one of Hood's men. That's reason enough."

"No it isn't."

His grip was loosening. "Don't ever let me catch you in my house again. I will not be merciful next time."

"I understand."

He let go of her, stepping back, and Ivy could see the strain of letting her go. "Go. Get out of my sight," he said, his voice losing the malice.

Ivy turned to leave, but something made her turn back before she opened the door. "I wish it didn't have to be this way," she said softly. "For whatever it's worth."

Guy said nothing, but he watched her silently as she opened the door, slipping out into the night, and shutting it quietly behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: Anyone see the season finale to Downton Abbey season 3? Flipping soul-breaking. I promise to never do that in one of my fanfictions. This really has nothing to do with this chapter, but I've been thinking about those last few minutes since last night non-stop, so I just thought I'd make mention of that. _

* * *

Ivy did not expect both Robin and Marian to greet her back at Knighton Hall. Robin's eyes were furious, and Ivy knew she was in big trouble. Marian looked relieved then regretful as her eyes flickered to Robin.

"You're safe," she said, running up to Ivy and hugging her. "I was so afraid something had happened to you."

"I'm fine. I had a run-in with Guy, but he let me go."

"He just let you go?" Marian asked, confusion flickering behind her eyes.

"I'm not sure why," Ivy said though her thoughts flitted back to his lips on hers, the surprise coursing through her. It seemed so long ago. Surely it meant nothing now? As far as Guy was concerned, Ivy had betrayed him greatly and there was no going back. She felt a jab of confusion. She didn't want to go back, did she? Her eyes moved to Robin. His own eyes were still filled with anger. Well, she might not want to go back, but she bloody well did not want to face Robin right now.

Marian let go of her. "Well, I'm off to bed, then," she said. She walked up to Robin, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't be too hard on her," she said. "It's my fault too."

Robin didn't reply. His lips tightened and he strode toward his horse. "Let's get back to camp," he said to Ivy. He mounted, holding out a hand for her to mount behind him. She swung up, putting her hands on his hips to hold herself in place. She'd seen that look on his face before and it was usually when someone had done something _very_ wrong. Her heart thrummed anxiously against her skin.

They rode in complete silence until they reached the outskirts of the camp. Robin dismounted, leaving Ivy to slide off the horse. Then he led it to the small corral where they sometimes kept horses. As soon as the latch on the gate clicked, Robin turned to face Ivy. She took a step back, afraid of what he was going to say.

He watched her for a moment, taking in the fear that was probably etched on her face. She felt so small when he looked at her like that. So childish. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she just stayed silent, watching his face.

"I saw you," he started.

"Saw me?" Ivy asked, confused. "I'm sorry Robin. I just wanted to help more. And I knew about Marian and the Night Watchman. I just thought I could help."

"I meant I saw you coming out of Gisbourne's house. What were you doing there?"

"Oh," Ivy trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I thought if I could get one of those swords, Djaq could look at it and figure out what makes them so strong." She pulled the sword out of her cloak. She had retrieved it before leaving Locksley. "I knew Guy would have one."

"He could have caught you! What were you thinking?" So Robin didn't know that he _had_ caught her. And let her go. Ivy found herself remembering Guy's lips on hers again. She flushed guiltily, glad of the darkness to hide her cheeks.

"I know. I just wanted to help." She held out the sword like a peace offering. Robin ignored it.

"It was too risky."

"I'm sorry. But you can't protect me all the time, Robin. I can take care of myself," Ivy reminded him gently.

Robin took the sword from her, but didn't look at it. Then he dropped it to the ground and pulled her close, burying her face in his chest. "I know that. But I wish I could protect you all the time."

Ivy felt herself melt into his embrace, relieved that his anger had dissipated. "I _am_ sorry. I won't do anything like that again. I'm not sure what made me do it."

"You got the sword though. I'll have Djaq look at it in the morning." Robin's voice was softer now, the anger gone. "Just promise me that you'll talk to the gang before doing anything like that again," Robin said.

"I will. I promise."

"Good." Robin stepped back. He put his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you're safe," he said softly before kissing her on the cheek. "Now get some rest."

Ivy pulled away from him regretfully. She turned to head back to camp but hesitated, turning back to Robin. "I did help though tonight. More so, I mean. It felt good. I just want to do more."

Robin frowned. "You're doing enough. Right now we need to lay low while we figure out how to get past the Sheriff's latest trap."

Ivy nodded slowly. "How will we do that?"

"That, I'm not sure of, but we'll think of something. All of us." He picked up the sword and looked down at the blade. "Starting with this sword."

"Then you're glad I got it?" Ivy asked, pressing her luck a little.

Robin's gaze met hers. His eyes were unreadable as he spoke. "I'm glad you're safe. But I never want you to take unnecessary risks."

Ivy decided not to argue that it had been necessary. She and Robin were on good terms again, and she didn't want to ruin that. "I won't," she said. It occurred to her that her words were not entirely truthful. Part of her was drawn to danger and risk-taking and that same part of her was drawn to Guy. Some part of her wanted to find out just how far he would go to help her. What if she could get him on their side in their fight against the Sheriff? For a moment she was hopeful, but then she remembered his words: _If you are on Hood's side, then we're on different sides…_ He would never be on her side as long as she was true to Robin. There was no way she would ever betray Robin. But if she could be on both sides… Somehow. She knew there was some good in Guy – some part of him that was not influenced by the Sheriff. He was a puppet: malleable and loyal. But if she were to cut the strings, perhaps his heart would win out over his head and he would see her cause in a different light.

Ivy shook the thoughts from her head. Robin had started walking back to camp, looking back at her when she did not follow right away. She could never do anything to betray him and even thinking about Guy was a betrayal. No. She would stay as far away from Sir Guy as she could. No good would come from him. Ivy caught up to Robin, taking his hand as they made their way into the camp. Everyone else was fast asleep, but even in the silence, Ivy could not get to sleep. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before getting up and tiptoeing over to where Robin slept. He seemed to be asleep, but as she turned to go back to her own cot, Robin's hand brushed hers.

"Ivy?"

"I can't sleep," Ivy said, feeling like a child.

The cot was small, but Robin moved over and patted the bed beside him. Ivy lay down next to him, nestling into his chest. The steady rhythm of his breathing finally lulled her to sleep but sleep only invited dreams and the dreams led to confusion. By the time Ivy awoke the next morning, she couldn't remember if it had been Robin she'd been dreaming of or Guy.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter! I'll go back and reread for typos later. I just wanted to finally get this up. I have too many hobbies. But I'm still determined to keep writing semi-consistently!_

* * *

Why was he still thinking about her? It was like she was implanted somewhere in his mind and he couldn't get rid of her. In the months following her escape from Nottingham, he had thought about her frequently. He'd never spoken her name. The Sheriff had cursed her and her family many times, but Guy had remained silent. But now that she was back…. She had broken into his own home. Like a common outlaw. Well, that's what she was, wasn't she? She was with Hood's band now. If the Sheriff were to catch her…. He would hang her anyway, but now that she was one of Robin Hood's bunch, hanging would be too good in the Sheriff's eyes.

Guy paced his bedroom floor. It had been an hour since he had let Ivy go, watching her flee into the night. Why had she risked robbing him? She hadn't gotten away with anything. Or had she? Guy sat down on his bed, his eyes going to the place where he always kept his sword. That's what had woken him. His sword falling onto the floor from where it had sat balanced against the nightstand. His eyes traveled down to the blade. And then he realized what was missing. He cursed. She'd taken the silver blade, the one the Sheriff had given him to use and keep safe. And she'd delivered it right into the hands of Robin Hood. She was no better than him. But then why did he feel conflicted. He realized that he didn't want to see her hang for whatever reason. But how could he keep an outlaw safe? She was bound to do something risky again. Maybe if he spoke with her, reasoned with her, she'd go home. Back where she belonged, wherever that was. Somehow he'd speak with her. She must despise him, but surely she didn't want to end up dead. With that thought in his mind, Guy lay down, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to fall asleep. She had to listen. He'd make her listen. Somehow….

…

"…will increase the taxes on the outgoing…." the Sheriff's voice droned on and then stopped. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

Guy looked up to find the Sheriff looking at him. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Was not listening."

"I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, boo hoo."

"I-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know." He waved his hand dismissively. "How goes the weapon distribution?"

Guy thought back to his stolen sword. "All the guards positioned in the towns have received their swords. So far none of Hood's men have been caught."

The Sheriff looked displeased, and Guy bit his tongue. He wouldn't say anything about his missing sword. He knew the Sheriff would be furious. And he would be on the lookout for the outlaw who stole it.

"I'll talk to the men today and make sure they don't let any more of Hood's men slip through their grasp."

"Make sure of that. Tell them if they let another one of Hood's men slip through their grasp, they'll be finding themselves a new job." Guy nodded, turning to leave. "And one more thing…" He turned back to the Sheriff. "If you hear anything about that little brat who vanished, I need to be the first to know."

Guy's mind stopped. "You mean Ivy?"

"Yes, whatever her name is. I don't really care." The Sheriff waved his hand to dismiss Guy.

"Do you mean she's back?" Guy asked cautiously.

"She'll come back. Robin is here. So it follows that she will be here."

Guy nodded. "I'll keep my eyes open." He turned to leave before the Sheriff could say anymore.

The Sheriff suspected that Ivy would come back. Perhaps suspected that she was already back. He had to warn her. Maybe she'd listen. Maybe she'd go back home, far away from here. Truthfully, he didn't believe she would ever leave. She had the chance before, but she'd come back despite the danger.

"Guy?" he turned at the sound of his name. Marian was standing there, her eyes filled with concern. "Is something wrong? You look troubled," she said, taking a step toward him.

"It's nothing," he said, feeling instantly on guard.

Marian frowned. "It doesn't look like nothing."

Her gentle tone was persuasive. Guy felt himself breaking down a little. "The Sheriff heard word that Ivy is back," he confessed, watching Marian's reaction closely. He saw alarm flicker behind her eyes.

"Really?" she asked. "But why would she come back?"

"I'm not sure. Probably to join Hood's gang."

"But would she risk her safety for that? After barely escaping with her life before?" Marian asked.

"I think she would do anything despite the risk to herself if she thought she could help someone," Guy replied.

"You seem to know her pretty well," Marian said, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully.

"I got to know her stubbornness," Guy countered, his voice gruff.

Marian smiled. "We all got to know that."

"If you hear anything," Guy started.

"If I see her, I'll advise her to get as far away from here as possible." Marian's voice was stubborn. How similar to Ivy she was, Guy thought to himself.

"If you hear anything, then report it to me," he finished. "Ivy is an outlaw and it is our duty to report any sightings of her to the Sheriff."

Marian's eyes clouded. "You helped her escape before," she whispered. "Please. Don't report her."

"You know I have a duty to the Sheriff."

"Then give her a chance to go back home."

"She won't go."

"Guy, please. I don't want to see her hang."

"I don't either."

"Let me speak with her."

"Then you have seen her."

"I know where she is."

"As do I," he admitted.

"How do you know?"

"I caught her the night she broke into my house to steal that sword."

"But you let her go?" Marian's eyes showed her gratitude.

"With a warning," Guy replied.

"Then she knows the danger of being back. We can do nothing more to convince her."

"Then let's hope she doesn't do anything rash. I might not be able to save her this time," Guy said before leaving Marian. Perhaps if he spoke to Ivy once more…. Maybe he just wanted to talk to her. His feet carried him toward his horse, and his horse carried him toward Sherwood Forest.


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I go through phases where all I want to do is read and then other phases when all I want to do is write. I just went through a reading phase. But then again, my library books were due soon. Anyway. I hope you enjoy. I'd love to hear from you guys. Who are we rooting for? Guy or Robin? I already have the ending planned out. Mwahaha. _

* * *

Robin had been teaching her tracking skills. It was a necessary skill to have in the forest used for both hunting animals and tracking people. "You also need to know how to cover your tracks," he told her now as they walked through the woods. He handed her a branch. "The first key to becoming invisible is walking softly." He lifted his boot to show her the soles. "These boots hardly leave tracks." Ivy's own boots were so worn that any tread they had once had was now gone. "But just in case, you can always cover your tracks with a branch." He swiped at the ground, successfully erasing all proof of them having stood there.

"It's also about listening. The forest will tell you anything you need to know if you listen to it."

Ivy looked up at the leafy boughs that hung above her. She could hear birds chattering and the sound of the leaves rustling together as a slow breeze drifted through the forest. It was so utterly quiet otherwise.

"I don't hear anything," she told Robin.

"No, you hear everything which means there isn't an intruder in the forest right now."

Ivy looked at Robin. He was looking directly at her. "You know the forest so well," she told him. "I still get lost sometimes." He smiled.

"You'll figure it out once you've called it home long enough." He moved closer to her and she found herself moving closer to him automatically. His touch was gentle, much like the breeze. She could hear the slow rhythm of his breathing and her own, quickening as he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Movement in the undergrowth a few yards away broke them apart. Ivy could hear footsteps, not carefully disguised, and the sound of voices. "Much," she said at the same time as Robin. They stepped apart, turning to watch as Much, Allan, and Will came into the clearing.

"Haven't you caught anything?" Much asked Robin and Ivy, looking at their empty hands.

"We've been … preoccupied," Robin said.

"I'll bet you have."

"And you're making enough sound to scare off all the deer for twenty miles," Ivy said. "There's a herd of dear headed east. They passed through here about five minutes ago," she added. He looked surprised.

"How do you know that?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"I've been learning how to track," she told him. She motioned toward the branches on a flowering bush. "See how a few of the branches are cracked? And there are deer hoof prints leading through that little patch of mud." She smiled at him.

"Much, Allan, you head after the herd. Will, come with me, we'll head north. Ivy," Robin turned to her. "See how you can do on your own."

"Is this a test?" she asked.

"If you want to think of it that way, then yes." His eyes twinkled.

"I'll take the challenge." She took her bow from where she had set it against a tree and headed off toward the south. She found a trail leading off into the forest and followed it, stepping quietly and carefully to avoid making any unnecessary noises. She didn't realize how far south she had gone until she reached the edge of the forest. The deer's trail led further west, and she turned that direction, skirting along the outskirts of the forest. Then she realized something. The forest had gone still. The birds had stopped singing. She stopped, pressing herself up against the trunk of a tree, and listened. Hoof beats were coming faintly from the road. Someone was in the forest. At first she wondered if it was Marian. She darted forward, getting herself positioned so that she could see the road without being seen. She knelt behind a bush, peering forward as the horse and rider came into view. Marian usually rode a white horse. This one was black and she recognized the rider at once. What on earth was Guy doing in Sherwood Forest? She thought about staying hidden behind the bushes and letting him pass, but maybe he was bringing her a message. Maybe something had happened. He would not have come into the forest for no reason. She stood up and stepped out onto the road. He pulled up, stopping his horse right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Looking for you," he replied. His tone was guarded, but gentler than usual.

"Well, you've found me. Now why were you looking for me? To arrest me?"

"No, if I wanted to do that, I would have done so already," his voice turned bitter and she remembered her capture in his home in Locksley.

"Then what?"

"You need to leave Nottingham. Go home wherever that is."

"What? Why?"

"The Sheriff wants you arrested. He wants to see you hang. If you stay here with Hood and his men, you'll eventually be arrested."

"You don't know that."

"I do. Do you want to know why?" He was looking at her almost pleadingly now.

"Why?" Ivy asked quietly.

"Because your desire to help people outweighs your desire to keep yourself alive. It's going to get you killed."

"I'm not stupid. I can take care of myself."

"And you don't think the Sheriff is capable of setting up a trap to catch you? Would you turn yourself in if he had Robin Hood himself?" he asked. This hit the truth, and Ivy winced. "I thought so. You'd save him without a moment's thought to your own life."

"Is that such a bad thing? I believe in what he's fighting for, as I've told you before. I'm willing to die for that."

"Don't you get it?" Guy asked, looking exasperated.

"Get what?" Ivy asked.

"I don't want to see you die," he blurted out. He looked away as if ashamed of what he said, but then he dismounted his horse and took a step toward her. "I don't want to see you die," he repeated, his pale blue eyes serious.

Ivy looked back at him, not knowing what to say. "I don't know what to tell you," she finally said. "I'm not just going to hide away while the Sheriff continues to be so unjust toward his people. If you helped me…."

Guy looked away. "I will not help Hood."

"I'm not asking you to help him," Ivy said, "I'm asking you to help me."

He finally looked at her again and his eyes stayed on hers for a long while. "What you're asking me to do goes against my duty to the Sheriff."

"Do you believe in what he does?" Ivy asked, narrowing her eyes and taking a step toward him. "Taxes on those who are already poor, less food for the starving, injustice for the innocent."

Guy hesitated. "It's not my place to question his motives."

"But they're mad. You must see that!" Ivy said, her voice rising. "You helped me escape before. Why?"

"I didn't want to see you hang for something you had not done."

"Exactly. And who said that I deserved to hang?" The questioned went unanswered, but Ivy could see that she had made her point. "He wants power. He doesn't care how he gets it. I can see that you want power too and status, but I can also see that you actually have a heart. I need to know that I can trust you if you're going to help me. How do I know you won't run off to the Sheriff and report me?"

"You certainly seem to have a lack of faith in me," Guy said irritably.

"Can you blame me?"

"Whatever I do, I won't turn you in to the Sheriff, but I can't say the same for Hood and his gang."

"Well, I'm a part of them whether you like it or not."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help me give the people the freedom they deserve. Help me deliver food to them, help me fight for their justice. Anything you can do to help them. Would it hurt you to help your people every once in awhile?"

"You asked me that once before, do you remember?" he asked.

She did. _They rode in silence through Locksley, Ivy looking around her at the villagers. Some of them looked back at her with curious expressions. Others looked hopefully up at Guy who kept his eyes straight ahead. _

"_Would it kill you to just help one person? Your own people even?" Ivy asked, exasperated. _

"_You think I don't help them?" As if to prove a point, Guy pulled a sack of coins from inside his pocket and tossed it on the ground in the town square. The bag burst open and gold coins spilled out. The villagers clamored to get the coins. _

"_You make them beg for it like dogs," Ivy said stiffly. _

_Guy smirked again. "It's all they know how to do."_

"As I recall, you only did it to prove me wrong."

Guy sighed. "I'm tired of this constant bickering," he said.

"So I am."

Guy eyed her. "I was under the impression that you liked to bicker," he said. She laughed.

"Only with you." Somehow the way she said it made him look at her strangely. The next few moments were a blur of confusion. Time seemed to slow as he closed in the last few steps between them, placing a hand at the back of her neck more gently than she could have expected and bringing his lips to hers. His kiss was hesitant at first as he waited for her to kiss him back. At first she froze, her mind reeling, but then she gave in to instinct, returning his kiss just as he started to pull back. He placed his other hand on her waist, and she put hers on his chest, pulling him closer to her. His kiss grew hungrier and that's when her brain clicked into place. Robin. That was all it took for her to pull back. Guy's hand lingered on her waist, and she still had her hands on his chest. He looked down at her, confusion etched in his eyes, then understanding. He pulled away.

"I see," he said coldly.

"Guy," Ivy didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say, really. Guy knew as well as her why she had pulled away. He turned his back on her. "If circumstances were different…."

"But they're not. You're with Hood." The words were very final. He mounted his horse. "I'll see what I can do to help the people, but I'm doing it for you, not for him." He turned his horse and galloped away, leaving Ivy feeling more confused than she had ever felt in her life.


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I keep getting distracted. Also, I'm spending a lot of time reading outside and getting burnt. (Apparently 3 yrs expired sunblock doesn't work so well.) But anyway, here it is! I'm excited for the next chapter. I'll try to get that written asap!_

* * *

Ivy spent the rest of her day deep in the forest, far away from the camp and far away from Locksley. Her mind was muddled, and she needed to be alone to trudge through the confusion of her life. Everything had once been so simple. There was Robin and there was helping people. Now the renegade against the Sheriff and her mixed feelings for Guy had turned everything into a huge complication.

She stared off into the trees, her eyes chasing a squirrel as it leapt from tree to tree. She wasn't clear on whether Guy was going to help or not. Whatever he did, she knew he would never risk the Sheriff catching him. He'd deny everything if that happened. Even if it meant betraying her. In that sense, she couldn't trust him.

She sighed, getting up from her spot on the soft forest floor. She knew Robin would be looking for her by now – she'd been gone for hours. Tonight was drop-off night when the gang delivered packages. They had devised a diversion to keep the guards stationed in the villages busy. She needed to be ready for tonight in case something went wrong. Distraction would lead to mistakes. She couldn't afford to make mistakes. It could cost them everything.

She made her way back to the camp, taking her time so that when she arrived, twilight was tingeing the sky. Robin was pacing the camp when she returned. He looked up when she stepped into the clearing, his eyes flashing with both concern and frustration.

"Where were you?" he asked. "You disappeared. I assumed something had happened to you. We rode out to the villages and even checked in Nottingham, but you were nowhere to be found." His eyes definitely held anger now.

"I'm sorry. I just ended up spending the day in the forest. I didn't realize I'd be so missed." She couldn't tell him about Guy. She didn't know how he would react.

"You didn't realize you'd be missed?" he asked, his voice dangerous.

"Do I have to tell someone where I'm going all the time?" Ivy asked, her voice rising as frustration threatened to consume her. "I'm not a child, Robin. I can take care of myself."

The others in the camp seemed to fade into the background, giving Robin and Ivy some space. Robin's eyes blazed as he looked down at her. "You're certainly acting childish right now," he told her.

"_I'm _acting childish?"

"Yes, you are." His tone was calm and it made her all the more angry.

"Would a child be able to do the things we do? I'm part of the gang, Robin. I've done my fair share of saving lives and helping people too, you know. Why do you always have to act as if I'm not one of you? You act as if I'm special or delicate or not worthy of even being a part of your gang." She knew she had gone too far, but frustration drove her to be irrational.

"You don't have to be a part of this gang, you know," Robin said softly. "It was your choice. We accepted you with open arms. You _are_ one of us. I can't help that you don't act like it. _You_ are the one who acts like you're special. You draw attention to yourself with your overreactions to everything."

"My overreactions?"

"Yes, your overreactions. Like right now. Everything has to be a big deal to you. Everything _about_ you has to be a big deal. Has it ever occurred to you that there are bigger things to worry about out there?"

"I threw away my life to join you. I risk death everyday just by being here. Doesn't that count for anything?" Ivy asked.

"It does, but you use it as a status symbol. We've all fought and sacrificed to be here. But we don't act as if that makes us any more privileged. Need I remind you I was an Earl before Gisbourne and the Sheriff threw me out of my own house and had me arrested? But that doesn't make me better than anyone. We've all sacrificed. We work together or not at all. That choice is up to you. Either you quit acting like a spoiled child or you learn to stay in line." The compassionate Robin who held her hand when they were alone in the forest and taught her how to recognize the different bird songs she heard was gone. In his place was a leader who didn't give any special attention to anyone no matter what his feelings.

Ivy felt suddenly very ashamed, but she couldn't let go of her anger. "I just need some time," she said.

"Then you can take it. This time we won't come looking for you." He turned back to the camp, grabbing a pack of food and hefting it over his shoulder. The rest of the gang reappeared, looking uncomfortable. They each grabbed a sack of food, casting Ivy nervous glances. She looked away, her cheeks burning with shame. After they had left, Ivy ran off into the forest, needing to get away from the camp. She kept running until she reached open air. The night was cool and dark, the moon only a mere sliver in the sky. She picked her way along the edge of Sherwood Forest, not really knowing where she was going.

She hadn't traveled far when she heard the sound of hoof beats. It was too late to hide so she started to run, hoping to blend in with the night. The hoof beats came faster, and she knew whoever was riding had caught sight of her. Maybe it was Marian disguised as the Night Watchman or Guy coming to apologize. She stopped running, turning to face the oncoming riders. There were two of them and neither of them were Guy or Marian. They pulled up in front of her, their swords drawn. Ivy surveyed them. They were both stocky with muscular arms but clumsy looking feet. The way they held their weapons implied that they didn't consider her much of a threat. She let her hood fall back from her head, exposing her long, red hair. They eyed her with a greedy light in their eyes.

"What's a beautiful young lady like you doing in Sherwood Forest at night?" one of the men asked her. "Don't you know there are bandits about?"

"Bandits? Oh, I don't think I have anything to fear from them."

"No, well not anymore now that we're here," the other man said. They chuckled at this.

"Oh, I'm not the one who needs to fear them. But you on the other hand." Her sword was drawn before they could react or even comprehend her words.

They leapt off their horses, their own swords suddenly tighter in their grip. Ivy slashed her sword through the air before them, grinning. She wanted a fight. She needed a fight. She felt her blood pumping and her head begin to feel light. She eagerly stepped forward, striking the first blow. She'd never fought two men at close range like this before. It was thrilling. She deflected the blows from either side, cautious of the fact that neither was fighting with full force. They were still too surprised that a girl had attacked them in the first place. When she drew blood though, things turned more serious. The man she had cut let out a cry and called her an unpleasant name. He struck back at her more fiercely now, putting some strength behind his blows. She feinted left, leaving the man to stumble over his own feet. The other she struck across the hand with the flat of her blade. He winced, but didn't drop is sword.

The battle went on, Ivy fighting with an intense anger that rendered her oblivious to all physical feeling. It came as a surprise to her when she looked down to see that her arm was bleeding. Her side was as well. The two guards were panting, one cut up more than her, the other favoring his right leg. She needed to make quick work of it if she wanted to survive. She took advantage of their weakness and disarmed one, quickly bashing him over the head with the butt of her sword before turning to face the other man. By the time she had disabled him and knocked him unconscious, her vision was swaying. Distantly, she heard the sound of hoof beats, the sound of metal as a sword was drawn from its sheath, and then silence. She fell to the ground, dropping her sword and clutching her side. Pain wracked her body, sudden and intense. Someone dropped to the ground beside her. She winced, expecting another blow, but none came. Instead she felt strong arms pick her up, carrying her toward a black horse. She lost consciousness as her rescuer hoisted her into the saddle and swung up behind her. She was vaguely aware of a voice calling out her name somewhere and then the softness of a bed. Then it all went dark.


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's Note: I felt so bad for not updating in ages that I stayed up late just to write this. And because I suddenly got the urge to keep writing. Now I need to sleep, but I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

When Ivy awoke, the first thing she was aware of was pain. Her arm hurt and there was a stabbing pain in her side. She groaned, opening her eyes and looking down to see that she had been bandaged up. She was also lying in a bed. She looked around, alarmed. Where was she? Who had found her?

"You're awake."

She would know that voice anywhere. She turned her head to see Guy leaning against a wall on the other side of the bed. She opened her mouth in surprise. "You."

"Yes, me. I'm the one who rescued you after you so stupidly attacked two of the Sheriff's guards. What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed or arrested!"

He was angry too. Ivy was tired of everyone being angry with her. "Self-preservation," she replied sulkily.

"No, impulsiveness. You never think before you act."

"You're hardly one to judge me. You don't question what the Sheriff tells you to do; you just do it."

Guy narrowed his eyes. "You might show more gratitude toward someone who saved your life. I could have left you to bleed to death, but I didn't."

"Ah, but I'm sure the Sheriff's men are on the way as we speak, ready to take me off your hands and hang me by the neck until dead."

"Do you always have to be so dramatic?" he asked, sounding exasperated. "I didn't tell anyone that you're here, and I don't plan to. I also don't plan on letting you leave until you heal and until you promise not to do anything rash like that again."

"I can't promise such a thing," Ivy retorted.

"Then you're stuck here," Guy replied. "Unless you want me to turn you over to the Sheriff. You'll get there eventually taking risks the way you do. Why did you attack those guards anyway? Did they harm you?"

"No. I started the fight. I just… I needed to let out some anger."

Guy narrowed his eyes. "And why did you need to let out some anger? You couldn't think of a safer way to do so?"

"I just had a… disagreement with-" She stopped talking. She didn't really want to be telling Guy this. He was looking at her knowingly though.

"With Hood. You had a fight with Hood." He smirked.

"His name is Robin, and that's not really any of your concern."

"What did you do to make him angry?" Guy asked, his smirk still in place.

"What makes you think _I_ made _him_ angry?" she asked indignantly.

"Because you speak without thinking and act without thinking. Hood doesn't like that kind of impulse. He wants to know he can trust his men to do what he wants them to do."

"He's not like that. We're not his dogs; we're his gang. We work together."

"But you go against that. Asking for my help proved that. Hood would never willingly ask me for help."

"I didn't tell him about that." Ivy looked away. It bothered her that Guy seemed to know her better than she did. "Alright, fine, I was negligent and didn't come back to camp right away after… after we… after we spoke. He was upset. I might have said a few things I regret. He might have been very angry with me. And yes, I do speak and act without thinking. I can't help it. Sometimes I feel so helpless like I can't make a difference or help anyone. But you wouldn't get that would you? You just do what the Sheriff tells you to do, no questions asked. You don't even think for yourself. At least I think for myself, but I get the feeling Robin doesn't like that. Maybe I'm just making that up, maybe…" she broke off when she realized that she was rambling and that Guy had come across the room to sit on the bed next to her.

"Didn't saving you prove that I can think for myself?" he asked softly. Ivy eyed him tentatively. She had a feeling he was glad of the fight between Robin and her. She didn't entirely trust his motives, but right now she couldn't think of a reason to tell him to go away. She couldn't find the words to speak anymore.

"Why did you save me?" she finally asked, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Surely you must know the answer to that already?" he asked, leaning closer. He stopped when he was a breath away from her. She could see the restraint in his shoulders. He closed his eyes, pulling away slightly. The fight between Robin and her was still playing on repeat through Ivy's head. She wanted to forget that. She wanted to stop thinking. So without thinking, she closed the gap between her and Guy, pressing her lips against his and running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She felt the tension leave him as he kissed her back. She could feel the desire in his kiss, his touch, the way his hand gripped the back of her tunic as he pulled her closer into him. Ivy's side ached with pain, but she didn't care at the moment. She lay back down, pulling him with her, her lips not leaving his. For a moment she did forget her anger, her frustration, the fight. She lost herself in Guy and the feel of his hand on her back and his mouth on hers. Then he pulled away, breathing faster than usual. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked down at her, his blue eyes rimmed with worry once more. "I shouldn't take advantage of you," he said.

"That's what you're worried about?" Ivy asked, sitting up and putting a hand on his cheek. "But I want this," she whispered.

"As do I." He rested his forehead against hers, putting a hand on her uninjured arm. Ivy smiled at the memory of how much she had hated him when they'd first met.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked. Guy smiled, pulling away to look at her.

"You resented me from the start," he said.

"We didn't get off to a very good start," Ivy agreed. "But then again, you did arrest me."

"I still could. Your crimes are no different than before." She could tell that he didn't mean it.

"Maybe it's the outlaw in me that draws you to me," Ivy suggested, smirking.

"And maybe it's the risk of being caught that draws you to me," Guy replied.

"I'd never get caught," she murmured.

"You think you're invincible, but you're not. Hood thinks that too."

"I'm not invincible. But I'm difficult to catch."

"I seem to have managed it a few times," Guy said, running his hand down her arm until his fingers were entwined with hers.

"But you always let me go." She leaned forward letting her lips brush his. It felt good to finally let go, to quit fighting the feelings that had been pushing her toward him. He seemed to feel the same way. She felt the tension leave his shoulders. She lay her head against his shoulder, feeling safe when he wrapped his arms around her. Her red hair stood out like a beacon against his usual black. The rational part of her mind reminded her how crazy this was, but she was done listening to the rational part of her mind. Her heart felt safe, like it belonged here. Maybe it had belonged here all along. "You always let me go," she murmured feeling freer than she had felt in a long time.


	29. Chapter 29

It wasn't until after she woke up the next morning that Ivy's mood fell from the pinnacle it had reached the night before. She had fallen asleep after Guy had left her to rest, her mind still reeling. For a moment she forgot where she was, waking up in a strange bed. She sat up, wincing at the pain that dully stabbed her side. The night before came rushing back to her and she blushed to think of the kisses she and Guy had shared. A tinge of guilt forced its way into her happiness, but she shoved it aside. Life was too short for regrets.

She found a dress at the end of her bed, something that Guy must have had purchased for her. It was a deep green that complemented her long, red locks. She dressed slowly, trying not to strain her injury. She ran her fingers through her curls, letting her hair fall loose down her back. It had grown long in her time in Sherwood Forest. She looked at her reflection in a mirror that hung above a basin of fresh water. Her face was tanner than she remembered, though still pale against her red hair. Freckles dotted her nose. Her eyes were fierce and her expression serious. She didn't look like a child anymore. The forest had hardened her. She splashed some water on her face and then left her room, wandering along the hall toward the stairs. Before she got far, she heard voices from the front hall. She moved along the landing until she could peer over the banister to see who was speaking. One man was Guy and the other one of the Sheriff's guard. Ivy moved back out of sight, listening silently to the conversation that ensued.

"…have been caught in one of the villages. They set up a diversion, but something went wrong. Two of my men were injured, but they were able to cause more damage to Hood's band."

Ivy put a hand over her mouth. What had she done? She had left Robin and his band alone. Perhaps if she had been there like they'd planned then things would not have gone amiss.

"Which one did you catch? Not Hood, I suppose?" Guy asked, his voice casual as he discussed the capture of Ivy's friends.

"No, not Hood. We captured the young boy and other boy – the one who goes by Allan-a-Dale."

"Very good. The Sheriff will want me to speak with them. Hood and the rest of his band will do everything in their power to set their friends free. Make sure they're secure. I mean it this time. Hood's sprung his friends out of prison more times than I like to recall."

"I'll see to it, Sir Guy. Shall I inform the Sheriff that you're on your way?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll have my horse saddled right away."

Ivy leaned forward to see the guard leave the manor. As soon as she heard hoof beats as he rode away, she flung herself down the stairs. Guy looked up at her, his face not showing any surprise.

"Ah, Ivy, I thought you'd still be in bed."

"You're never going to help Robin or any of his gang, are you? It doesn't matter what I ask of you. I don't matter. You'll never change."

"No matter my feelings for you, it doesn't change the fact that they're outlaws," Guy told her grimly.

"I don't care. They're my friends. They stand up for what's right. Now many times do we have to have this conversation?" she asked.

Guy stood silent for a moment. "I'll see what I can do, but you need to understand that no matter what I do, the Sheriff will still consider them outlaws. Eventually one of them will get captured again. It's going to keep happening as long as they resist the Sheriff. Neither you or I have the power to change that."

Ivy stared up at him for a moment. She didn't want to admit that he was right, but his words rang true. Robin and his gang would never stop fighting the Sheriff for as long as he lived.

"Then we need to get rid of the Sheriff," she said calmly. Guy looked at her with a start, his dark eyes narrowed.

"You're speaking treason."

"Yes, but what other option is there?"

"I'm not going along with this."

"Fine, then I'll do it by myself." Ivy took a step toward the door, but Guy stayed her with a hand on her arm.

"I can't let you do that," he told her quietly.

"What are you going to do? Lock me up?" she challenged.

"If I have to." His tone was serious. Ivy's eyes darted to the door. She could make it there within seconds, but her sword was upstairs and she couldn't outrun Guy. He'd catch up to her in no time at all. His eyes followed her, and she knew he had guessed her plan. His grip on her arm tightened.

"I don't want to fight with you," Ivy pleaded with him. "I want things to work between us but they never will if you refuse to see that the Sheriff is so wrong about everything. If you stand by and let my friends die at his hands, I'll never forgive you."

She could see pain flicker behind Guy's otherwise unreadable eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. He pulled her away from the door. "You can either stay or I can lock you up."

Ivy stood still for a moment. Then she struck out, catching Guy in the shoulder. His grip on her loosened as he stepped back in surprise. "You don't want to do that," he said, his voice deadly.

"I have no choice," Ivy replied. She swung out at him again, but he grabbed her around the middle. She cried out in pain as his hand slammed against her injured side. Then he was picking her up, carrying her into a room and shutting the door. She recovered enough to throw herself against the door, but it was locked tight and made of solid wood. She pounded against it, shouting for Guy to let her out, but there was no reply from outside.

She stopped pounding and shouting and stood with her forehead pressed against the door, breathing hard. Then she heard his voice.

"I didn't want it to come to this." Guy's voice was muffled from behind the solid door, but Ivy could still hear the pain in it. "I said I would help _you_, Ivy. But I can't help you if you fight me." When Ivy didn't speak, he continued. "The best way I can help you is to let you go. Not back to Nottingham to save your friends, not back to Robin Hood and his gang, but back home where you belong. It isn't safe for you and it never will be. I can't keep you safe and you can't ask me to help plot against the Sheriff. Some of his actions might be unfair and corrupt, but what happens if he's killed? Another Sheriff is appointed in his place. Not appointed by Robin Hood but by Prince John. You think Hood will be rewarded for his actions then?"

Ivy finally spoke. "Sometimes it's not about following the rule of someone in power but following what you know to be right no matter what the consequences," she said just loud enough for him to hear. "Sometimes you have to die for what you believe in. That's where we'll never understand each other because you're not willing to die for what you believe in. You follow the Sheriff blindly or at least pretend to be blind to his unfairness. I'm willing to go down fighting for fairness."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to see-"

"See me die? Well, Guy, we can't always get what we want," Ivy replied bitterly. "Now go, the Sheriff is waiting for you." There was silence on the other side of the door, then the sound of boots slowly receding.

Ivy turned around and noted her surroundings, her vision blurring from the pain. She put a hand to her side and found that her dress was wet with blood. The wound had opened up again, and the bandage needed to be changed. She was standing in what appeared to be a larder. Food lined shelves all around her and a small window high above her allowed a little light to trickle in. She looked around for something she could wrap her wound in and found a supply of bandages. She carefully removed her dress and tried to staunch the bleeding before re-bandaging the wound. It hadn't stopped bleeding completely, but that would have to do for now. She threw her dress back on. There had to be a way out of here. A key somewhere. The door was locked from the outside though. She looked up at the window. It was higher than she could reach, but she rolled a barrel over to the window and clamored on top of it. She could see through it now.

She could see Guy riding off in the distance and cursed him under her breath. How had she ever believed this was going to work? With Guy, she couldn't fight for what she believed in, but with Robin…. Why had she ever left the forest? She saw her mistake now. Others had paid for her mistake. She would make it up to them. She would set Will and Allan free without the help of Robin or Guy, especially not Guy. As if he'd help free Robin's men anyway. Ivy thought of Robin. She had a lot of apologizing to do. She realized now, locked up, that she had made a grave mistake. Despite her feelings for Guy and his for her, they didn't belong together. It had felt good to let go of the restraint she had put on herself, to give into her feelings, but they were too different. They held such different people in high regard and fought for the complete opposite thing. Robin fought by her side for what she believed in. No, _she_ fought by his side. At least she needed to start doing that. This wasn't about her or what she was risking for him and for their cause, it was about the people who they were helping. Somewhere along the line, she had forgotten that.

Feeling resolved, Ivy pushed up against the bared window. It was eroded around the edges. She looked around the room. There had to be something in here to help her. She jumped down from the barrel, ignoring the jolt of pain in her side and started rifling through cupboards. She paused as she came to one that held an assortment of different bottles. She'd heard of the Sheriff's more dangerous experiments with explosives, but it surprised her that Guy would keep some chemicals in his home. She supposed he was in on most of the experiments as well. She sorted through them until she found one that seemed to be some sort of acid. She took the bottle and climbed back onto the barrel. Then she poured the acid little by little onto the base of the window. It started fizzing and smoking as she continued to pour. And then the metal began to weaken. She stopped the bottle and gave the bars a push. Two more pushes and the bars fell out onto the ground below. It was a short drop to the ground. Ivy lay a cloth over the frame of the window to prevent any leftover acid from getting on her. She pulled herself through the window, biting her lip to keep from crying out from the pain. She tumbled to the ground, rolling to her feet in one swift motion. Then she crept into the stables, looking around to make sure she was alone.

The stables were empty though. Guy apparently kept one horse and he was currently riding toward Nottingham on that horse. Ivy cursed under her breath. Then she got an idea. There was one person who wasn't mad at her right now. One person who might understand what she was going through. Ivy pulled her dress up above her feet with one hand and started her journey toward Knighton Hall.


	30. Chapter 30

Marian was brushing her horse at the back of her house. She looked preoccupied, but her expression changed when she saw Ivy. She smiled, setting down the brush and coming forward to greet her.

"Ivy, I'm glad to see you," she said. "Robin came here last night looking for you. He said you'd run off after an argument."

"He did?" Hadn't be been delivering food and causing a diversion? Had he called it off for her? But Allan and Will had been caught. Perhaps just Robin had left in search of her.

"What happened?" Marian asked, looking worried.

Ivy stood for a moment, trying to find the words. To her surprise, she started to cry. She had cried only a few times in her life, and now she recognized that she needed someone to talk to. The last few days had not gone according to plan.

"Let's go inside," Marian said, putting an arm around Ivy. "My father is out, so we wont' be disturbed." She led Ivy inside the house and sat her down. She sat quietly, waiting for Ivy's tears to subside. When they did, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Ivy replied. "Where do I start?"

"How about you start after you left the other night. When Robin was upset over you riding with me."

"Well, we had a bit of an argument, but everything was fine after we talked things through. But then Guy came into Sherwood to speak with me. He- we-" Ivy blushed. "Please just promise you won't hate me," she said. "I know Robin means a lot to you, and I've been horrid to him."

"You can tell me anything," Marian said. "I'd never hate you."

Ivy took a deep breath and told her everything. Guy's kiss long before when he had helped her escape Nottingham, her own feelings that had grown, his confession about his attraction toward her, her betrayal of Robin. When she said it all aloud, she wanted to go back in time and change it. She couldn't believe what she'd done. "He'll hate me. I've made such a mess. And now Will and Allan are captured by the Sheriff. I've proved that I don't deserve a place in Robin's gang."

"That's not true," Marian told her. "We all make mistakes. You've done so much good; you can't let the bad overshadow that."

"I can't tell him what happened between Guy and me. I've taken everything good between us and destroyed it. He'll never trust me again and with good reason."

"Sometimes it's better to tell the truth rather than hide our mistakes with lies."

"I suppose you're right. I got myself into this. I deserve whatever he does to me. And now Will and Allan have been captured because of me. Because Robin was out looking for me."

Marian frowned. "It's not your fault. Anything could have gone wrong no matter who was there. The Sheriff is ruthless."

"I have to make this right." Ivy stood.

Marian stood too. "Wait, you can't just run off to Nottingham and plead with the Sheriff to set them free," she said. "I'll help, but you have to go to Robin. You can't do this alone."

"I won't put you in danger, Marian. I'm a known outlaw; you're not getting caught helping me. I would never forgive myself."

"What are you planning?"

"I have no idea," Ivy confessed. "Guy's ridden off to Nottingham to help the Sheriff. I suppose I should go there myself and see where Will and Allan are. Don't worry," she added at the expression on Marian's face, "I'll disguise myself. I'm not going to get caught. I have to fix this."

"Alright, but if you get caught, I'm helping get you out."

"Deal."

Ivy borrowed a horse and a disguise from Marian. She tied a scarf over her red hair – this was her most defining feature and therefore the most likely to get her caught. She also donned a dark cloak and pulled the cowl over her head. Marian told her she would await a message from her by sunset or else she was coming to Nottingham herself. Ivy agreed before riding off. She wouldn't get caught. She had to prove to Robin that she was trustworthy even if he didn't know how deep her betrayal ran.

She rode hard until she reached Nottingham. The city looked foreboding, glaring down at her. With a jolt, she realized that the last time she had been in the city, she had nearly been hanged. Pushing her dark memories aside, she rode through the gates, past the beggars in the road and the guards that watched her keenly as she rode past them. She didn't let herself lose confidence. She held her head high and rode past.

She assumed Will and Allan would be in the dungeons where she had been kept during her stay in Nottingham. She tied up the horse in an alleyway and slid into a backdoor. She found herself in the kitchens and quickly grabbed a basket or apples, heading out into the corridor that led toward the dungeons. The guards stopped her at the door.

"Food for the prisoners," she said.

One of the guards stepped forward, taking an apple and tossing it up in the air. Then he took a bite out of it and set it back in the basket. Ivy kept her face straight even though she wanted to toss the apple back in the guard's face. She stayed silent, and they let her in. Her eyes darted around as she distributed the apples, feeling rather silly. No one questioned her and so she continued on. In the last two cells she found who she was looking for. After checking that the guards were busy, she whistled quietly to get Allan and Will's attention. Both boys looked up at her, recognizing the signal.

"Ivy?" Will asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you," she said, hardly speaking above a breath. She handed Will an apple.

"Is Robin with you?" Allan asked, accepting the apple she offered him.

"No," she replied.

"You two did have it out last night. I'm not being funny, but the air had a distinct chill to it after that."

Ivy glared at Allan. "Maybe if you hadn't been eavesdropping-"

"You were shouting! What was I supposed to do? Cover my ears and start humming to myself?" Allan retorted.

"Shh!" Will quieted them both, and Ivy looked over her shoulder to see if the guards had become suspicious, but they were busy having some sort of discussion. It sounded as if it involved bets. She turned back to Will and Allan.

"I'm not sure what the Sheriff has in mind. I know Guy was coming to speak with him about your imprisonment."

"How do you know that?" Allan asked suspiciously.

"I just do," Ivy snapped. He held up his hands.

"Alright, alright. Don't bite my head off."

"Sorry," Ivy said. "Rough night."

"Where were you anyway?"

"Later. Now we need to focus on how to get you out of here."

"Soon would be great."

"I don't hear you suggesting any ideas!"

Will shushed them again. Ivy clamped her mouth shut, glaring at Allan. "Alright, I can't stay here much longer without them getting suspicious. I think I have a plan though. I'm going to disguise myself as a guard and come to move you into a safer place where Robin can't rescue you. I'll say that I have orders from Guy."

"On a first name basis, I see," Allan said.

Ivy didn't reply. "With some luck, I should be able to get you out."

"That sounds like a shaky plan."

"Good grief, I'm not Robin!" Ivy threw up her hands.

"Maybe you should go get him!" Allan shot back.

"I'm sure he's coming up with some way to get you out, but I got here first," Ivy said. "I have to go, just sit tight."

"We're not going anywhere."

Ivy turned to leave but just them someone strode into the room. She turned her back as quickly as she could.

"I'm here to move the prisoners," the newcomer said. "Sheriff's orders."

"Very well," the guard said. "You there!" he shouted at Ivy. "Get going."

Ivy scuttled past, but not before Guy's eyes met hers. They widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to speak, but Ivy hurried past him, spilling apples as she went.

"Hey, you dropped your apples! Ours to keep now!" the guard called out. In the hall, Ivy dropped the basket of apples and fled. Already her plan had gone amiss and now Guy had seen her. Realization struck her as she headed back to Marian's horse. She needed Robin's help and to get his help, she would have to tell him the truth.


	31. Chapter 31

The way back to camp seemed longer than usual. No one had tried to stop her on her way out of the city. She didn't know if Guy would mention her presence in Nottingham to the Sheriff or if he still kept her return a secret. She would almost have preferred facing his anger toward her than Robin's. Robin had good reason to be angry with her and he didn't even know the half of it. Ivy tried not to think about their imminent confrontation as she rode. She didn't need a reason to turn back.

She slowed the horse as she neared the camp, not wanting to alarm anyone. No one appeared to greet her though. The camp was silent. She dismounted, tying the horse loosely to a branch and walking silently into the clearing. She was met with a sight that made her heart skip a beat. The camp lay in ruins. Everything had been overturned. She walked slowly around, looking for something, anything, to let her know that Robin was all right. She had begun to lose hope when she spotted some stones that had been deliberately placed. They pointed north to where Ivy knew there was another hideout. She ran back to her horse and rode swiftly there, taking a few detours to deter anyone who might be following her. She stopped abruptly twice, listening for a full minute to make sure she was alone. When she reached the hideout, she dismounted, tying the horse near the entrance. Before she could brush aside the ivy that hid the entrance, she heard a voice from somewhere up above.

"You came back."

She looked up to see Robin balanced gracefully on the high up branches of one of the trees. "Robin." She found herself choked up suddenly, unable to speak. Robin made his way down the branches until his feet touched down on the ground, hardly making a sound. Ivy couldn't look up at him. She could feel his closeness to her, but she still wouldn't bring her gaze up from where it lay fixed on the ground. "I'm so sorry," she started. "You were right all along. I've behaved childishly. None of this was ever about me, but I always made it so, and now Will and Allan have been captured and the camp wrecked. It's all my fault. Somehow. I don't even know what happened last night, but if I had been there… things might have been different."

She felt Robin's finger under her chin, raising it so that she was looking him in the eye. "That isn't your fault," he said softly.

"But Marian said you were out looking for me-"

"Did you stay with Marian last night? After I left?"

"Yes," Ivy lied. "She took me in when I told her we'd had an argument."

"Good. I was worried when you didn't come back to the camp. Neither of us could have known that the Sheriff had set up his own trap. That's not your fault."

"What happened?" Ivy asked.

"We'd planned on luring the guards out of the villages so that we could safely make the deliveries, but when the others arrived, they were met with an entire patrol. Djaq, Much, and Little John got away, but Will and Allan weren't so lucky. We've been trying to figure out how to get them out, but the Sheriff isn't going to just let us walk in and help them escape. Then when we got back to camp last night, we found that it had been ransacked. Somehow the Sheriff's men found the camp. I left the stones pointing north in case you came back."

"You didn't have to come looking for me," Ivy said softly.

"Yes, I did. I realized after our argument that I could have been easier on you. You're still adjusting to life as an outlaw. You picked it, but that doesn't mean you knew exactly what you were in for. It's not an easy life."

"No, it isn't, but I want to help and to be with you. That should be enough for me. That _is _enough for me." Ivy felt guilt stab her. It should have been enough for her, but she had mixed herself up in her feelings for Guy. Foolish, foolish, she silently chided herself.

Robin was watching her, his eyes filled with concern – concern she didn't deserve. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't tell him. Not now. He'd hate her. "Nothing," she lied. "I'm just worried about Will and Allan."

"We'll get them out," Robin promised. He put an arm around her, pulling her into an embrace. She let herself sink into his arms, her head pressed against his chest. She wanted to start crying, but held her tears back. "I'm just so glad that you're safe."

"I love you, Robin," Ivy said, her voice muffled. She didn't think, just spoke, but when the words tumbled out of her mouth, she knew they were true.

Instead of answering, Robin pulled her face up gently and kissed her. "You should know by now that I love you," he said softly when they pulled away.

"Despite the way I've treated you?" she asked.

"Of course. Love's about forgiveness too, you know."

"I'm not sure I deserve your forgiveness," Ivy replied.

"You're punishing yourself too much," Robin chided her.

_Not enough_, Ivy thought to herself. She smiled weakly. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, let's go inside and I'll let Djaq tell you about what she's been doing." He took her hand and led her through the ivy and into the hidden cave. Inside they found the three remaining outlaws. Much was stirring some sort of stew in a steaming pot and Little John was untangling some rope. Djaq sat hunched over a makeshift table, a few bottles of liquids and bowls of herbs in front of her. The sword Ivy had stolen from Guy sat on the table as well. Everyone looked up when Ivy and Robin entered. Ivy dropped his hand, feeling self-conscious.

"You're back," Much pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, I'm back. I never left; I just… needed to get away for a little while. I guess I was having a bit of a panic attack. I am sorry." She looked down at her feet again, unable to meet their eyes. Much seemed irritated with her, but Little John came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're glad you're safe," he said gruffly.

"Thank you," Ivy said, surprised at his sudden sign of affection. He looked abashed and went back to his corner of the cave.

"Djaq," Robin said, "show Ivy what you're working on."

They walked over to where she sat. "I'm trying to find some way to destroy this sword," she told them. "It's made of a very strong metal that does not melt easily and is nearly impossible to dent. If we find a way to destroy them, then perhaps we can keep the guards in the villages from stopping us."

"That's a good idea. How can we destroy them though?"

"With a combination of chemicals. It's possible to make a substance that melts down the metal."

"How are we going to melt down their swords? To even get near to them, we'll need to be in close combat."

"That's the problem," Djaq agreed.

"Unless we find a way to get all the swords together and then destroy them," Ivy suggested.

"That's impossible," Much said.

"Not impossible," Robin put in, "just difficult."

"We're outlaws; we should be able to steal anything if we put our minds to it," Ivy said. "There's got to be a way of destroying those swords."

"We have other pressing matters though," Djaq said. "Will and Allan are still in the Sheriff's clutches. We need a plan to set them free."

"The Sheriff is probably planning some sort of trap," Ivy said.

"Most likely."

"Then how do we stop him? If you go in there, he'll surely catch you."

"Then we'll have to figure out a way to not get caught. We need an insider's view on the situation," Robin said thoughtfully.

"Marian," Ivy said aloud.

"What do you say we return her horse?" Robin asked Ivy. She nodded.

"I should have something finished by tonight," Djaq said, indicating the chemicals she was working with. "We just need a plan."

"Ivy and I will speak with Marian. With her help, we can figure out what's going on in Nottingham. We need to find out where Will and Allan are as well as what the Sheriff's game is. He can't just be keeping us from delivering food to the poor. There's got to be something else behind all this."

"Maybe that's the diversion," Ivy said suddenly. "He's kept us busy in the villages, trying to deliver food while fending off those guards and their swords, but really, I'll bet there's something else even more sinister going on deep in Nottingham. We need to figure out what that is."

Robin nodded. "I agree. This is bigger than just keeping us from feeding the poor."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Then we'll have to put a stop to it," Robin said resolutely. "This ends now."


	32. Chapter 32

Marian gave Ivy a few hours before she mounted another horse from her stables and rode into Nottingham. She didn't know if she could find out where Will and Allan were being kept, but she was going to try at the least. Perhaps Guy would help her. He obviously had feelings for Ivy, but how far those feelings stretched, she wasn't sure. He wouldn't help Robin, of that she was sure, and that probably applied for Robin's men as well. But Ivy was one of them now after all.

She found Guy leaving the Sheriff's meeting room and ran to catch up with him. "Guy," she called out. "I heard that some of Robin's men were captured."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"Just around. Is it true?"

"You heard from Ivy, didn't you? She was here."

"She was?"

"Don't play innocent. I know you're friends. You're too much alike not to be." The way he said it wasn't mean. He sounded defeated.

"What is the Sheriff planning on doing with them?" Marian asked.

"Why should I tell you? So you can tell Ivy and she can go running off to tell Hood?"

"I'm just curious."

"The Sheriff's plans aren't public, you know."

"So you won't tell me."

"Marian, it's not important for you to know. I don't want to see you getting in trouble."

"Fine, I'll stop asking."

"Good." Guy turned to leave then turned back. "Have you seen Ivy recently?" he asked. "I mean, some time this morning?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright. It's nothing."

"She's fine. But you need to decide whose side you're on," she added. "Ivy can only be pulled in so many directions before she breaks." She turned to leave without giving Guy a chance to reply. She stopped around the corner, waiting for a moment and then peeking around the wall. Guy was at the end of the hall. He turned right and she darted after him, trailing behind. He went down several halls and up a flight of stairs before stopping at a door. Two guards stood sentinel.

"Ah, Sir Guy," one said. "We were to tell you that the young outlaw is safely in the room across from the special armory."

"Good. Make sure he doesn't escape. And keep those swords safe."

Marian ducked away before Guy turned around, quickly making her way back to her horse. So they were keeping one of Robin's men in the room across from the armory. Why the armory and what made it special? Then she remembered the swords. That's what they were keeping in there! The special swords that the guards had taken to using. But why would they keep the captured outlaw across from there. _It's got to be some sort of trap_, Marian thought to herself. Or maybe they were just keeping their 'valuables' close together so that they could center the guards there.

She rode back home quickly, counting on Ivy meeting her there before nightfall. Whether what she had learned today was useful or not, she didn't know, but she would pass it on in hopes that it would help Robin and Ivy free Will and Allan.

…

Marian was waiting impatiently outside when Robin and Ivy rode up on her borrowed horse. She looked relieved when she saw both of her friends safe. Ivy and Robin slid off the horse and handed off the reins to Marian.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Marian said. "Both of you." She eyed Ivy, a masked question on her face.

"We're fine," Ivy said, smiling weakly. Marian nodded.

"And Will and Allan?"

"Still in Nottingham."

"I spoke with Guy earlier," Marian told them. "He wasn't very forthcoming, but I managed to find out where they're being held. Well, one of them at least. They only mentioned one prisoner. I'm not sure which one. The Sheriff's keeping him locked up in the room straight across from the armory. Not just an ordinary armory but the 'special armory.' I think that's where the Sheriff is keeping his special swords. He's definitely up to something."

"I wish we knew what," Ivy said. "Nothing good."

"So what's the plan?" Marian asked, looking eager to help.

"I'll take Much with me to try to get Will and Allan out. In the meantime Ivy, Little John, and Djaq will cause a diversion in the villages. Djaq's coming up with a way to destroy those swords."

"I want to help," Marian said just as Ivy proclaimed, "I'm coming with you!"

Robin shook his head. "It's too dangerous," he said. "Marian, you can't get caught helping me and Ivy, I can't let the Sheriff catch you. He's not even supposed to know that you're back."

"I'm not going to sit around and do nothing!" Ivy said furiously.

"You won't me. You'll be causing a diversion. You'll be helping the people." Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you like to be at the heart of the action, but just do this for me, alright?"

Ivy nodded. "Be careful," she said. "I don't want to have to come rescue you too. My rescue attempts never go too well."

Robin laughed. "I won't get caught," he told her. "Let's head back to camp. I need to tell the others the plan."

"Good luck," Marian said. Ivy saw a glint in her eyes and wondered if she was going to stick to Robin's plan and do nothing or throw caution to the wind and make another appearance as the Night Watchman. When Marian winked at Ivy, she decided that Marian definitely had something planned for tonight.

…

"Alright, Marian said that Will was being kept in the room across from the Sheriff's special armory where he keeps his invincible swords-"

"Not invincible," Djaq said, holding up a vial of redish liquid. "I've found a mixture that will erode the metal. I've made enough for each of you to have a small vial."

"Good. My plan is not only to help Will and Allan but to destroy the remaining swords. While we're in Nottingham, we'll find a way into that armory – with Will's help – and destroy the rest of those swords. Djaq, Little John, and Ivy, you'll create a diversion in the villages and find a way to destroy those swords. Without them, the Sheriff will have a harder time keeping us from delivering to the villages."

"Who's to say he won't just put out an order for more of those swords?" Much asked.

"Well, we have a way to destroy them," Robin said. "Are we clear on the plan." The others nodded. "Good. Much, let's head out." He had two horses tacked and ready for riding. Before he left, Robin pulled Ivy aside.

"I know these last few days have been tough, but tonight we're going to outwit the Sheriff. I need you here, helping Djaq and Little John. Leave the rest to me."

"I know, Robin. I'm not going anywhere this time." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "For luck," she said.

Robin smiled before mounting his horse. He looked back once before he and Much disappeared from sight.

"Alright, time to create a diversion," Djaq said. She pulled out a small cloth bag. "In this is a powder that causes a lot of smoke. I have one for each of us and a few extras. We're going to toss these at the guards in the villages and then try to grab their swords or at least get a drop of the substance on them."

"Sounds dangerous," Ivy said, frowning. "But a good plan all the same."

"We'll start in Locksley and work our way toward Nottingham."

"That might take too long," Ivy said. "I have a better idea. Why don't we cause a diversion that not only brings one guard running but all of them?"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Djaq asked, looking interested.

"This is what we'll do…"


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. I was all like, oh yeah, it's summer, I'll have plenty of time to write and update. Nope. Working 5 days a week plus trying to do fun stuff and edit my actual books AND write in my fanfictions is proving to be way too much to fit into one summer. I'm almost looking forward to the fall even though I'll be going back to working two jobs again - but I'll have less hours at my part-time job and substitute teaching can be pretty inconsistent, so I'll have way more time. (No luck getting hired as a teacher so far, sadly.) Blarg. Anyway, here is another chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Pungent as it was, the garbage chute was the best way into the castle. Nottingham might be heavily guarded, but Robin and his men knew how to penetrate it. Now, as Much and Robin pulled themselves out of the chute, they slipped into Nottingham castle unnoticed. Both were disguised as guards – uniforms that they kept on hand for such an occasion. It was almost too easy, Robin thought as he and Much made their way toward the armory. The other guards hardly blinked when Robin told them he and Much were there to replace him. They just moved off, looking eager for a break. The doors to the armory were unlocked as Robin opened the doors and peered around. Lined up on a table covered in a red runner were twenty dazzling silver swords. That was it. He could destroy them right now if he wanted. But it was too easy. He shut the doors, going back to stand next to Much.

"What's wrong?" his friend asked.

"It's too easy," Robin replied. "There's something wrong. Doors unlocked, guards just leave."

"Try Will's door."

Robin turned the knob of the door across the hall. It was also unlocked. The room was empty at first glance. Robin stepped in. Had Will been moved? Robin tensed. Something was definitely wrong. He heard a low grown and moved further into the room. Will lay on the floor behind a large cabinet. He appeared to be gaining consciousness again. When he caught sight of Robin, he moaned.

"Shouldn't have come…Robin, it's a trap."

Before Robin could think, he heard a voice behind him. "Did you really think we'd just leave him unguarded?" Robin turned around to face the Sheriff. Guy stood at his side, holding Much in a death grip. He smirked at Robin.

"Hello Hood," he said. "Nice of you to join us."

…

The lack of moonlight worked well with Ivy's plan. The stage was set within a quarter of an hour. They had acquired a carriage, pulling it out into the wild set in a general center between villages, and breaking off one of the wheels. They unhooked the horses and Djaq and Ivy mounted while Little John stayed to pull off the third step of their plan.

"You take the three villages east of here, and I'll take the three west," Ivy told Djaq. She glanced at the carriage where Little John was scattering gold coins around. Ivy smiled. Their deliveries would be made easier tonight. "Meet back here," she said.

"Wait!" a voice came from the darkness. A rider appeared, hooded in a black cloak. "I'm helping too." She threw back her hood, and revealed her face. It was Marian. Ivy grinned at her friend.

"Glad to have your help," she said. "Here's the plan…"

…

Ivy rode into Locksley full speed, skidding her horse to a halt in the town square. "Gold!" she shouted. "There are gold coins down the road! A carriage has overturned and been abandoned!" It was quiet for a moment and then the guard stationed in the village came out of one of the cottages.

"What's this shouting about?" he asked. The sword glinted at his side.

"As I said," Ivy replied. "There's gold just sitting around for anyone to take. I came as quickly as I could – before the others find out."

"Others?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"In the other villages." This caught the guard's attention. Some of the villagers too had taken an interest in the conversation.

"Get back inside," the guard growled.

"I think you'd best share with these people," Ivy told him.

"And who do you think you are?" the guard asked, taking a step toward Ivy.

"One who wants to see these people fed." A crowd had gathered now, peering curiously at Ivy. There were a few murmurs of agreement as she spoke.

"I recognize you – you're part of Hood's outlaw gang!" the guard shouted suddenly, recognition dawning on his face.

"You've no right to keep these people from collecting Robin Hood's charity!" Ivy pulled her horse back just as the guard drew his sword. Some of the villagers were now scurrying to hitch a cart to their goat or cart pony. The guard turned on one of the men in an attempt to keep him from going after the gold. He swung his sword at the man's head when he didn't listen. Ivy reacted without thinking. She hardly noticed raising her bow before an arrow embedded itself in the guard's sword arm. She charged her horse toward him, catching his left shoulder and sending him reeling. Then she leaned down, snatching up his sword and riding off into the night.

…

Marian pulled her mask over her face, transforming herself into the Night Watchman. She hefted the bag of gold in her hand and pushed her horse toward one of the villages on the outskirts of Nottingham. Ivy had caught up with her to hand over one of the guard's swords. "Use it," she had said. "You deserve a chance to fight. Just don't tell Robin I encouraged it."

As the village came into view, Marian slowed her horse, scattering gold coins on the doorstep of the first house she came to. The coins clattered against the steps. She continued on in this manner until the people began to rouse.

"It's the Night Watchman!" they murmured from dark doorways. "Thank you. Bless you."

Before long, the guard stationed in the village came out from one of the houses. As soon as he sighted Marian, he drew his sword. He came running at her just as she leapt gracefully from her horse. She met him head on with the sword Ivy had given her. The matching swords rang with the power of their collision. Marian executed a couple of complex maneuvers and sent the guard's sword flying to the ground. She wanted to shout in triumph – finally she was in the action rather than hiding at home at Robin's request. Instead she knocked the guard unconscious with the hilt of her sword. She snatched up his sword and mounted again, riding away from the cheering villagers to where Ivy's diversion was being staged.

…

The carriage had attracted a lot of attention. What guards that remained were busy trying to maintain order and get a share of the gold. They were quickly knocked out by Little John and his quarterstaff. Djaq and Marian gave out the gold, keeping the people in check while Ivy piled the swords unceremoniously on the ground a few yards away. She uncorked a generous bottle of Djaq's acid and poured it over the metal. The effect was almost instantaneous. The metal began to fizzle and erode until it was burned down to nothing. Ivy smiled to herself. She felt invincible in that moment. Where was Robin when she wanted him to see her plan succeed? Her moment of glory was interrupted when a rider came galloping up, skidding to a stop before her.

"Allan! What are you doing here?" Ivy asked, astonished at his sudden appearance. "Did you escape? Did the Sheriff let you go?"

He shook his head. "I escaped, but it was too easy. I think they wanted me to escape. But Ivy, they've got Robin. I stole a horse and rode here as fast as I could. I don't know what the Sheriff is planning, but it's nothing good."

Ivy's heart had begun to pound. "He let you go," she said. "The sheriff is setting a trap. Robin's the bait, and I'm the one who's supposed to take it."

"What will you do?" Allan asked.

"I'm going to Nottingham," Ivy answered without hesitation. "I'll turn myself in. It's time this ends, and it's not going to until I answer for whatever it is the Sheriff thinks I'm punishable for."

"You can't just turn yourself in!" Marian said, coming up.

"Yes, I do," Ivy returned. "This won't ever be over until I do. My life isn't worth more than Robin's." She turned her eyes to Marian. "I'll be alright. This is something worth dying for after all – I'd rather go down fighting for freedom than run and hide. Robin's looked out for me all this time, no matter how big of a mess I've made. It's time for me to return the favor."


	34. Chapter 34

Much and Will were taken to the dungeons while Robin was tied up by his hands in the courtyard. He was out there for a reason, he knew. Not just to be seen but to be seen by a certain _someone_. He glanced curiously between Guy and the Sheriff as they discussed the situation a few feet away.

"…won't be able to stay away," the Sheriff ways saying to Guy. Guy didn't look quite so excited.

"Do you think it's really necessary?" he asked in a low tone, glancing up at Robin with a glare. Robin noted something else behind Guy's cold glance. Was it worry? What could Guy be worried about?

"We have unfinished business," the Sheriff replied, rubbing his hands together.

"She was only trying to protect her family."

Was Guy actually _defending_ Ivy in front of the Sheriff? Robin knew he had some sort of attraction to Ivy, but this went deeper. He narrowed his eyes. Guy _cared_ about what happened to Ivy, he realized suddenly. His thoughts flitted to Ivy's behavior of late. Her long absences, her hesitation to say just where she had been… Could she have been with Guy? He didn't want to be the one to assume such things, but that look in Guy's eyes… Something had clearly happened for Ivy's safety to mean that much to him. During his thoughts, he had missed the Sheriff's reply, but now Guy's eyes had hardened and the Sheriff looked annoyed. He turned to a pair of guards standing on either side of the platform where Robin was tied.

"We're expecting company," he told them. "Keep your eyes out for anyone, especially a little red-headed girl who seems to have a soft spot for our favorite outlaw."

Guy glared up at Robin who glared back in turn. Whatever this was, there was no way he was letting Guy win. Guy's flinty eyes seemed to be saying the same exact thing.

…

Ivy didn't bother to disguise herself. It wouldn't work. The Sheriff wasn't fooling around anymore. She would make it easy for him. Nothing like a nice simple ultimatum.

She rode her horse straight up to the courtyard before the fortress. Robin was waiting for her, arms tied above his head. He watched her sadly. The Sheriff and Guy stood to one side of him, watching her ride up. They had very different expressions. Where the Sheriff looked almost gleeful, Guy looked both angry and worried at the same time. Ivy stopped the horse. The guards moved toward her, but stopped short when each was struck with an arrow in the leg. They fell in pain and Ivy aimed her bow at the Sheriff's heart, calmly watching his expression change.

"I'm not playing games," she said. "I offer an exchange. You let Robin and his men go. And in exchange, I'll give myself over."

The Sheriff watched her for a moment and then laughed. "Do you think I'm just going to let Hood go?" He nodded toward Guy who took a step forward. Ivy moved her bow to aim at him.

"Don't come any closer," she said. He didn't stop. She already knew she had lost by the time he reached her. The arrow was aimed straight at his heart, but she would never shoot him and he knew it. She let the arrow fall. Guy took the bow from her hand. She slid from the saddle, and he grabbed her arm in a vice grip.

"Incredible what a little love triangle can accomplish," the Sheriff said cheerfully. "A girl who would do anything for two men."

Ivy couldn't look at Robin as Guy led her past him. He stopped her in front of the Sheriff. She met his gaze. "Tie her up next to Hood. Let them sort out their problems for awhile. We'll deal with them later."

Guy tugged Ivy up to where Robin was tied, tying her next to him. Then they were left alone.

Robin was completely silent, and Ivy didn't know what to say. "He wasn't right-"

"Yes, he was," Robin cut her off.

"Robin, I-"

"You fell for him. For _Gisbourne_." He sounded disgusted.

"I didn't plan on that. I never should have let it happen."

"So you admit something happened?"

"I admit I might have felt something for him-"

"But nothing happened?"

Ivy couldn't answer that. She felt worse than she had ever felt before and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was tied up and probably awaiting a hanging. Robin's anger was worse than ten hangings. "Whatever happened was a mistake," she said. "Guy is the Sheriff's puppet. He manipulated me and played on my weaknesses. But that doesn't make what I did excusable."

"And what exactly is it that you did?" Robin asked, his tone bitter. Ivy had never heard him so disappointed before.

"I kissed him," she said. "More than once. After our fight."

Robin shut his eyes. "We get in one argument and you run off to be with another man?" he asked. "_Guy_ of all people?"

"That was all it was, I swear. I thought it meant something, but it didn't. It was a mistake, and one that I'll probably never be able to make up for."

"You lied to me, pretended like nothing happened."

"I know. It was wrong."

"Did you love me at all?" She could still hear the longing in his voice, and it hurt her all the more.

"Don't ever doubt that for a moment."

"Then why did you do what you did?"

"Because I thought I was losing you. I couldn't bear that thought, and so I distanced myself from you. It wasn't right though. I do love you, and I've broken what we had beyond repair."

Robin was silent for a long moment. "You came here to try to save me."

"My life is a small price to pay for your freedom. What would the people do without you?"

"What would I do without _you_?" he asked sadly. "Ivy, I can't imagine a world without you anymore. No matter what anger and betrayal I feel now, it doesn't change that. It doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"Even after what I did?" She was crying now. She smiled through her tears. "I don't deserve it."

"I can't just turn off my feelings for you. It doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

"I don't want to be forgiven. I just want to pay for my mistakes."

"Ivy, when will you realize that your life is worth too much to sacrifice?" Robin asked her, his eyes warm.

"I'm not sure I believe that anymore. I've caused so much trouble. I should never have come back. None of this would have happened if I hadn't come back."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"I wouldn't take it back for anything," Robin told her softly.

"Well, now, have we patched things up?" The Sheriff interrupted their thoughts, coming down the steps behind them with Guy at his side. "Good. Now it's time for a little public execution."


	35. Chapter 35

Ivy looked down at Guy whose face was placid. Had it really come to this? Here she and Robin hung, waiting to be judged for their crimes against the Sheriff while Guy looked on. His eyes flitted from her to Robin, and the tension in the air was unmistakable.

"I would be proud to die serving Robin Hood," Ivy said. "But I beg you to let him go and hang me in his stead."

"You're guilty of the same crimes," Guy said. His words were bitter. Ivy turned her gaze to him, holding it until he looked away. So he did care a little still. Maybe more than he would ever dare to show. Placing her trust in him had been a mistake. She wished she had never seen him before – never looked into those icy eyes. _I didn't have to give in_, she thought bitterly._ I should have fought harder_.

"Bring out the other prisoners," the Sheriff directed Guy. "We'll make it an even four." Guy glanced at Ivy once more before heading off to get Much and Will. Ivy knew it would do no good trying to appeal to the Sheriff. She set her gaze ahead.

"I would rather the whole gang, but what's a gang without its leader?" the Sheriff commented. "Nothing at all," he answered when Robin and Ivy stayed silent.

Before too long, Guy came running back. "They escaped," he said. "They somehow escaped." Ivy's eyes shot to his face. He was out of breath, his eyes wide. Had he let them go or had they really escaped? His face gave away nothing.

The Sheriff looked furious. "How could you let them escape?" he asked, his voice thin with anger.

"They were gone when I got there," Guy said.

Movement in the courtyard caught Ivy's eye. She subtly moved her head and saw Allan standing half hidden, hood pulled over his head. His blue eyes glinted as he tilted his head upward ever so slightly.

Across from him Will crouched. Djaq, Little John, and Much were there too, all hidden at different intervals surrounding the courtyard. Ivy turned her gaze back to Guy. He met her gaze this time, his blue eyes letting just a little emotion flood through. He had helped her somehow, she knew in that moment.

"Guards! Guards! Find the prisoners!" the Sheriff was shouting now. The guards ran off in different directions. Ivy saw movement from next to her. Robin had slipped from the ropes tying him. In seconds he was free. His gang came forward from their hiding spots Will tossed Robin his bow and within seconds an arrow was pointed at the Sheriff's chest while Much and Allan pointed their swords at Guy. Djaq ran forward to untie Ivy.

"No one's getting hanged today," Robin told the Sheriff flatly. "Or ever. My gang sticks together. Come on, we're leaving." He motioned for the others to go while he and Will covered the Sheriff and Guy. Then they were all off, running for the gates of the city. They came across no guards which surprised Ivy. The gates were unprotected, and they slipped past without trouble.

…

Back at the camp, they convened, sharing their stories of what had happened. "I'm not being funny, but I was let go," Allan said. "My door was left unlocked and there were no guards to be found. I saw that Robin and Much had been caught, so I came back here as fast as I could. We got into the city after Ivy left easily. I thought too easily, but there were no hang-ups. It's like someone wanted us to rescue Robin and Ivy. We set Much and Will free."

"We're forever thankful for that," Robin told them, giving Allan a slap on the back.

"The swords are still there though," Ivy put in. "We have to go back."

"No, we don't," Djaq told her. "Thanks to our diversion, we were able to get into the weapons room. The swords are gone."

"Then no more trouble on that front." Somehow the trouble didn't seem over. Ivy looked shyly at Robin who looked away. With a stab of pain, she realized that she had ruined whatever they had had before. There was no going back, no erasing what she had done.

"We had help from someone in the castle," Robin said. "Maybe someone who sympathized with one of us." He left it at that, walking away. They watched him go.

"What's got him so bothered?" Much asked, looking around.

Ivy slunk off to, going to her bunk. She couldn't face anyone just then. "Is something wrong?" It was Djaq. She had followed Ivy to her bunk.

"I've ruined something beautiful," Ivy said softly.

"Did you and Robin have a disagreement?" she asked.

"I did something that hurt him, and he'll never forgive me for it," Ivy said.

"Does this have something to do with Gisbourne?" Djaq asked, surprising Ivy.

Ivy nodded. "It has everything to do with him. But it shouldn't. I shouldn't have ever fancied myself attracted to him. I don't know what came over me."

Djaq was thoughtful for a moment. "Sometimes our deepest darkest feelings take us by surprise," she said. "But some things can still be repaired. It takes time, but I think he'll come around."

"I would never betray him again. I can't believe I did. I just felt so out of place here – like I couldn't do anything right. But now I know that this is where I belong. But I also know that as long as I'm here, there will always be a problem."

"What are you saying?" Djaq asked, frowning. "Do you wish to leave?"

"No, of course not." Ivy shook her head. "I just need some time to think." She smiled up at Djaq. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course. That's what friends are for." Ivy watched her go, lying back on her bunk and closing her eyes. She fell asleep and found herself dreaming of how life was when she had first come to Sherwood Forest to stay. Before her heart and bent everything out of shape and spun her in the wrong direction. When had life become so complicated? It used to be a matter of good and bad. Helping the poor and fighting against those who opposed them. It used to be simple to define Robin as good and Guy as bad, but if there was one thing she had learned from all this it was that there was no clear line defining good and bad. Sometimes the lines blurred. Sometimes one person could have a little of both in them. Guy fought for what he believed was right. She fought for what she believed in. They weren't so different after all.

In her dreams, she was running through the forest with Robin. They were happy. There were no shadows of doubt in Ivy's heart. It was just Robin and her and fighting for the freedom they both deserved. Maybe this was the future. Maybe this was just a faded memory. It didn't matter in the end as long as this was real. Then she heard her name being called, and the dream began to fade. She tried to cling to it, but it slipped from her grasp as her consciousness overcame the dream world.

"Ivy, wake up!" it was Djaq.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked groggily, sitting up.

"It's Robin. He and Guy are fighting," she said. "I think they're fighting over you."


	36. Chapter 36

Ivy sprinted through the forest until she came to where Robin and Guy were fighting. Dawn had tinged the sky orange, and she could clearly see blood on both their faces. Without thinking, she ran in between them, placing a hand on each of their chests and forcing them apart for each other. "Stop!" she shouted. "Just stop!"

They both stood panting, glaring at one another. She could feel their frantic hearts under her palms.

"This isn't worth it. I'm not worth it, if this is what this is. This just can't go on." She looked at each of them. "Please," she said. "This has to end."

Robin stepped back, looking defeated. "What do you want, Ivy?" he asked. "This is about you."

"This shouldn't be about me. Nothing should be about me!" Ivy cried out. "I've made my mistakes, and I have to pay, but when did this become about me? There used to be helping people and nothing else."

"I'm not the one who kissed the enemy." Ivy cringed at Robin's tone.

She turned to Guy. "What are you doing?" she asked. He turned his icy blue eyes to her. The faint fluttering in her heart was hardly noticeable. "We had our chance, and you saw what happened. You went and arrested my friends, and I did everything I could to break them out. We're fighting for very different sides. There might be a part of you that disagrees with what the Sheriff does, but that side doesn't come out often enough. You do everything he asks. But that's your job, your position. I have no right to expect you to change. We don't work together. We would never be happy, and the Sheriff would hang us both if he found out we were together."

She backed away from him, turning to Robin. "I can't ever expect you to forgive me for betraying you. I acted childishly and foolishly. I let my impulse take over me and lead me in the wrong direction. I can't help any feelings I might have for Guy, but I have control over whether I act on them or not. I chose the wrong thing. I'm sorry. I hope in time you can forgive me. Until then, I can't stay here."

Her words were met with silence. "What do you mean?" Robin asked after a moment.

"The Sheriff won't rest until I'm dead. You can't keep protecting me – either of you."

"We're all outlaws," Robin told her. "The Sheriff will never stop hunting any of us."

"I can't stay," she said. "This rift that's come between us, it's only going to get bigger, and eventually it's going to swallow up everything else that's important. Until you forgive me," she turned to Robin. "_If_ you forgive me," she added, "I think it's a good idea for me to give you some space." She turned to Guy. "You're going to get yourself outlawed if you keep this up," she said. "Eventually the Sheriff is going to figure it out. He'll know that you saved me a few too many times. He already suspects that there's some chemistry there. It's not fair for me to stay. Not for either of you. There's more of the world that needs help. I'll never forget what you taught me, Robin – putting others before myself. And Guy, you taught me that good and bad isn't always defined in black and white. There are shades of grey as well with a little of both."

"You don't have to leave," Guy told her softly.

"Yes, I do." Robin was silent. Ivy kept her gaze on Guy. "Goodbye," she said. "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this."

"I'm not sorry," he said. He held her gaze for a moment before turning to leave. She watched him go, feeling a stab of sorrow. _Maybe in another life_, she thought sadly. She turned to Robin.

"You mean so much to me," she said. "But I'm no good for you. I'm volatile and impulsive. You need someone you can trust."

"I did trust you."

"But then I betrayed that trust," Ivy said. "I'm so sorry. I loved what we had."

"I just wish you had told me the truth. You pretended like nothing had happened. As if it wouldn't matter."

"I know."

"I don't want what we had to disappear, but it's already gone."

Ivy took a step toward him, pulling the tag that marked him as part of her gang from around her neck. She held it out for him. "I don't deserve this anymore," she said.

"You've done so much to help us," Robin said softly, closing her hand back around the tag. "Keep it. For when you come back."

Ivy smiled, finding that her vision was now blurred with tears. "That sounds like a promise."

"I hope it is."


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three Years Later

Sherwood hadn't changed. Fall had colored the leaves red and orange with tinges of gold here and there. It was still the same as she remembered it though. It was home. She rode her horse slowly, trying to keep her frantically beating heart under control. She hadn't seen him in three years. He had always been at the edge of her mind though along with the sun-dappled forest. She turned her horse off the path and headed toward the camp. The route was engrained in her head now. She'd never forget it. The clearing came into sight, and she pushed her horse into a trot, eager to reach her destination. She stopped short when she reached the clearing. It was empty. Not a trace that there had been any camp. Had they changed the location? She turned her horse and galloped through the forest, checking all the spots they had once called camp. Everything was gone. She sat still for a moment in the forest, letting the silence wash over her. Robin was gone.

She turned her horse toward Locksley, starting in surprise when the town came into sight. The village was flourishing. The people no longer looked hungry, in fact, they looked happy and well fed, their eyes and faces glowing.

"What has happened to Robin Hood?" she asked a woman who was passing by.

"Robin Hood the outlaw?"

"Yes."

"You've been away a long time," the woman said. "Robin Hood is just a story." She laughed. "You should talk to the Earl. He's up in his manor house." She pointed toward the house that Guy had once occupied.

Ivy sat staring up at the manor house. Robin wasn't just a story. He would never just be a story. She walked her horse up to the manor. Guy was no Earl, so who had taken up residence in the manor house? She dismounted, her feet carrying her up to the front steps. She knocked on the door. A stout maid answered, looking curiously at Ivy.

"Is the Earl in?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, he's just gone for a ride. Up to the hill, I think he said. He'll be back in an hour or so if you'd like to wait."

"No, thank you." Ivy backed away and the woman closed the door. Ivy mounted her horse again, riding out of Locksley. She felt disheartened. Robin was gone. It was as if he had simply disappeared. She rode on until she realized that she had come to a hill that rested on the outskirts of Nottingham. She looked up to see a rider sitting astride a bay horse at the top of the hill. He looked vaguely familiar. She stopped her horse to study him. That brown hair. The bow.

She kicked her horse into a gallop, closing the distance between herself and the other rider. He dismounted and stood waiting for her. She flung herself into his arms when she reached him.

"Robin!" she whispered. "I knew you couldn't be gone." He held her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder, and running a hand through her long, red curls.

"Ivy. I'd never leave. I've been waiting for you all this time."

"But a woman said you didn't exist," Ivy said. "She said Robin Hood was just a story."

"And so he is now."

"What do you mean?"

"After you left, things escalated with the Sheriff. In the end, he was imprisoned for actions against King Richard. A new Sheriff has been appointed – one who is both wise and kindly."

"That's wonderful! So you're not an outlaw anymore?"

"No, my title has been restored, and I'm a free man."

"Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Little John went to live with his wife and family. Djaq and Will were married and moved back to her homeland. Allan is working for the current Sheriff and Much has a house of his own in Locksley."

"What about Marian?"

"She's fine. Her father passed away last winter, but she's taken over Knighton Hall. She's still very much the Night Watchman, only now she can give without fear of repercussion and without the mask." He smiled.

"And…" she was afraid to ask.

"Guy fled. I'm not sure where he is, but he wasn't imprisoned with the Sheriff," Robin answered.

Ivy nodded. "And what of you, Robin?" she asked. "Can you forgive me?"

"Ivy, I forgave you a long time ago," Robin told her, taking her hand. "I told you I've been waiting for you." He leaned down and kissed her. It was long and sweet, and Ivy felt a happiness flood over her.

"I've been waiting for you too," she said when they pulled apart.

"We don't have to wait any longer," he said. "You're here now."

"I'm not going anywhere." She tugged on the leather cord that hung around her neck, pulling out the tag he had given her so long ago. "I've kept this all this time. It marks me as yours, Robin. And that's all I ever want to be."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! Wow, this has been a long time in coming, but here it is, my Robin Hood fanfiction complete! I was going to follow the season three ending a bit, but then I decided, screw it, I hate that season and that ending, so here we have it. Everyone's happy. The way I like it! I hope you've enjoyed reading. All your support is what kept me writing!_


End file.
